Mirrors
by White Tigresss
Summary: "Do you believe in vampires?" - Alison once asked. Emily didn't think such things existed until a couple of strange events started to happen in Rosewood. Emison.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Emily put on her black leather jacket over her black tank tops. Her jeans and her boots were also black. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail, which she didn't like very much. The swimmer stared at herself in the smile. No one was bound to find her in the darkness of a moonless night.

She heard a car stopping by her driveway. That must be Spencer and the girls. As silently as she could, Emily escaped from her bedroom window. Her parents did not know of their little trip tonight. It was something she needed to face for herself.

Emily jumped and landed graciously on the ground, much to the other girls' amazement. Hanna opened up the back door to Emily and she entered the SUV.

"It's good that you're jumping out of windows. It means that you're back to your old good shape" – Aria commented on the passenger seat and Emily unconsciously brushed her fingers on her neck searching for two tiny holes that still marked her skin.

"This thing with eggs and honey really works" – Em commented – "By the way, did you get all the stuff?"

"Ezra and the boys have them on the other car" – Aria answered.

"Spence, is it true that all of the students disappeared in the woods?" – Em tried to sound bold.

"Of course it is! Can you find another reason we are going to the woods?!" – Spencer snapped and Em could tell she was nervous. Damn! Good old Spence never cracked down for anything.

"Guys, can we please stop talking? If we don't arrive there in time to trap Alison, those students will die!" – Hanna pulled the girls back to Earth. Emily looked at her and noticed those black stripes on her golden blond hair. Spencer turned on the engine and started driving.

"What happened to your hair?" – Em asked.

"I figured that a blond head lurking in the dark would draw too much attention" – The blonde explained – "Also, I don't want you to confuse me with Alison in case you need…"

"Hanna!" – Aria interjected.

"In case you need what?" – Emily's heart was beating so hard it pounded off her chest.

"Em, we talked before you arrived" – Spencer started.

"And…"

"We decided that we might have to kill Alison" – Hanna blurted out and the girls watched Emily's face tighten.

As if Em could just kill Ali.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you so much for your support :)  
>In case you're wondering, this story is loosely based on the tale "Medo de Espelhos" (Afraid of Mirrors), by Heloisa Prieto. Also, you can find some influence of Twilight and The Vampire Diaries.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Meet our girls<strong>

_ One year and a half ago_

"Emily's getting ready to jump in the pool" – Hanna announced on the phone.

"Okay. Spencer's Spelling Bee is about to begin too!" – Aria answered on her Treo. It was the Founders' Week and the whole town was celebrating. That included a swim meet and a Spelling Bee event, which were both scheduled to the same time. Therefore, Hanna and Aria split up so they could keep up with Em's and Spencer's performances.

"Oh my God, the mermaid is on action!" – Hanna cheered when Emily got in the water – "Damn, Paige is on the lead"

"What?! I'm sure Em can turn it around in the end" – Aria's voice sounded worried eve through her phone.

While in the water, Emily felt her mind go blank. She watched Paige take the front, but didn't mind. She kept her rhythm steady until she took the turn in the pool. "That's the moment", she thought. And, then, Emily felt her whole body burst in energy; suddenly her arms moved quicker; her breathing became more efficient and her legs pumped her forward and forward. She caught a glimpse of Paige staying behind as she stretched her hand to victory.

"She made it! Aria, she made it!" – Han was screaming in the middle of the crowd.

"YAY!" – The petite brunette yelled, only to be reprehended by the students of the Spelling Bee with a big "Shhh".

"Congratulations, Fields!" – Her coach gave her the golden medal.

"You did well, Emily" – Paige recognized her defeat as she stared at the ground – "Don't know how you made that turn so quickly"

"Exploded in the right time" – Em tried to explain what she could not describe even to herself. She didn't want to give many details to Paige either. The other swimmer seemed to hold a love-hate relationship with her. When there are no meets, Paige is nice and tries to get closer to her. However, whenever they compete, the McCullers girl seems to forget whatever sympathy she holds for Emily.

"Em, get over here! Aria is going to narrate the Spelling Bee!" – Hanna called.

"Guys, she's up against Lucas, Andrew and Mona!" – Aria informed.

"Wait, Mona?!" – Hanna was surprised – "What the hell is she doing here?"

"They just informed Mona had the best grades of freshman year!" – The smaller brunette was impressed too.

"Guys, forget about Mona! Let's focus on Spencer!" – Emily stepped in.

"Well, she's taking a breath and going into Hastings mode!"

Far away from Aria, Spence was trying to concentrate. She usually feels nervous before a competition. The pressure of the Hastings' family to win was unnerving sometimes. The Spelling Bee started.

"Mr. Campbell, please spell 'coryza'" – The referee ordered.

"C-O-R-Y-Z-A" – The boy answered correctly.

"Mr. Gottesman, please spell 'exhilarate'"

"E-X-I… I mean, -H…" – He stuttered.

"Wrong, Mr. Gottesman. You're out!" – The referee showed no mercy.

"But…" – Lucas tried to argue.

"I'm sorry, but no second chances, Mr. Gottesman!" – Lucas left and the contest continued – "Ms. Hastings, spell 'camaraderie'"

"C-A-M-A-D-E-R-I-E" – Spencer answered without a wink. Correct!

"Yay! Spence got it right in the first round!" – Aria celebrated.

"How about the others?" – Emily asked.

"Lucas's out, Andrew's in, and Mona is about to spell 'prosopopeia'" – Aria stopped to listen to Mona – "Yeah, she got it right"

"The second round will start!" – The referee announced - "Mr. Campbell, spell 'roscian'"

"That's easy! R-U-S-S-I-A-N" – Andrew smiled at his luck.

"Mr. Campbell, it's 'roscian', not 'russian'" – The referee watched the boy's face close – "Therefore, you're eliminated"

"Andrew just got out! He mistook 'roscian' for 'russian'" – Aria informed.

"Aren't they the same?" – Hanna asked.

"Shut up, Han!" – Emily elbowed her rib.

"Ms. Hastings, spell 'maecenas'"

"M-A-E-C-E-N-A-S" – Spencer half smiled at her good taste for art and literature.

"That's correct!" – The referee announced – "Ms. Vanderwaal, spell 'terribilita'"

The crowd frowned upon an unknown word.

"T-E-R-R-I-B-I-L-I-T-A" – Mona responded with a boring look. All eyes fell upon the referee.

"Correct!"

"Spencer made it to third round, but Mona too" – Aria narrated – "Guys, I'm scared. Mona's a freaking genius!"

"Spence's too, Aria! She'll be alright" – Hanna calmed her friend down.

"Third round will begin!" – The referee called – "Ms. Hastings, spell 'gnathonic'".

Spencer closed her eyes and cracked her brain down looking for an answer.

"Ms. Hastings, please spell" – The audience was waiting.

"Guys, I don't think she's gonna make it" – Aria was apocalyptical.

"G-N-A…" – Spencer couldn't choose between a 'f' and a 'th'. She tried to concentrate once again. Suddenly, the answer fell from the sky – "T-H-O-N-I-C"

"Correct!" – Even the referee seemed surprised. Mona was staring at her with her eyes wide open.

"Guys, she's made it!" – Aria was jumping again and the audience told her to shut up.

"Ms. Vanderwaal, spell 'sorites'" – The referee ordered.

"P-S-O-R-I-T-E-S" – The girl hadn't recovered from her shock.

"Wrong! It has no 'p'! Spencer Hastings is the winner!" - The referee announced and the crowd cheered.

"Guys, Spencer made it!" – Aria was now allowed to shout as much as she wanted.

"Hell yes! I knew Spencer was gonna make it!" – Hanna screamed too.

"Tell her we're on our way!" – Emily asked as she took her bag and left the natatorium along with Hanna.

* * *

><p>Noel Kahn and Alison DiLaurentis were drinking coffee at the Brew. He felt his phone vibrating on his pocket and picked it.<p>

"Aria texted me saying she'll be there in a few minutes" – Aria had had a crush at Noel since seventh grade and only had the courage to talk to him at ninth grade. They seemed to have a lot of things in common, so it wasn't a surprise that they started dating.

"Is that my cue to leave?" – Ali didn't like to see Noel with his girlfriend. She could clearly see him suck Aria's energy to himself. If the brunette's admiration for him weren't that big, Alison was sure the girl would've gotten sick by now.

"You're always welcome to stay, Al" – Noel knew he irritated his friend.

"Sincerely, I don't want to stay and watch how you use your girlfriend and suck her dry" – She was blunt.

"I don't run from my nature like you do, Alison" – He teased.

"I don't know why I'm still talking to you" – She got up from her seat.

"Because we are the only teenagers from the only two vampire families in this town and you need me to get you energy" – Noel smiled broadly.

Yes, they were both different. While Alison avoided absorbing energy from others around her and even isolated herself from other people, Noel used his charms to enchant people into liking him. It worked with Aria, and now she was his main source of energy. Alison knew all that, but couldn't bring herself to put a stop to it. Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a group.

"Hi" – Aria called timidly, giving a peck on her boyfriend's lips. They looked at each other and her eyes reflected the love and admiration she felt for him. Then, Alison saw it. Thin silver lines were coming out of Aria and going to Noel. As he absorbed her energy, she felt more in love with him. Alison rolled her eyes.

"Hey, babe" – He greeted – "How was the swimming meet and the Spelling Bee?"

"Emily made Paige bite the dust and Spencer totally nailed Spelling Bee!" – Aria told him with enthusiasm.

"What's that word you guessed in the final round, Spence? Gothic?" – Hanna asked.

"It was gnathonic, Hanna" – Spencer corrected.

"Whatever. I can't pronounce it anyway" – The blonde shrugged it off.

"Then why did you ever ask?" – The smart brunette was annoyed.

"Spencer, relax" – Emily spoke for the first time.

"Congratulations, Spencer!" – Noel cherished – "And you too, Emily! It's not easy to beat the hell out of Paige"

Spence murmured a "thank you" while Em just smiled shyly.

"Anyway, I won my match too. Three passes for touchdown" – He mentioned.

"Congratulations, love!" – Aria held his face and kissed him. Once again, Alison saw him sucking energy from the girl.

"That's nothing! You should've seen Ali. She had three goals and two assistances today on soccer" – He teased, and Alison felt the jealousy glances Aria was throwing at her. To make matters worse, there was once a rumor that she and Noel were dating, meaning that Aria had every reason to suspect of her.

"I don't need you to brag about my stuff, Noel" – She reprehended – "I can do it myself"

"Woah, chill down, tigress!" – He kept on playing.

"Whatever, Noel, I'm leaving" – She picked up her stuff and got up.

"That's not way to treat my girlfriend's friends, Ali" – He faked an annoying tone.

"I'm sorry girls, but he's an ass" – Ali mocked. Hanna and Emily stiffed a laugh while Spencer and Aria just stared at her, especially the smaller one – "Anyway, I was about to leave when you arrived, so… See you around" – She left.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate her bones?" – Spencer said between her teeths. The girls already know how Spence couldn't stand Alison because the blonde was the only one who could ever stand up to her in a class. Besides, the Hastings and the DiLaurentis have never been on good terms.

"Shut up, Spence! She's gorgeous!" – Hanna, on the other hand, could be defined as Ali's number 1 fan. The girl was everything Han could ever wish to be: rich, popular, beautiful, slim and with a good family. Therefore, Alison was all that Hanna ever aimed to be – "Don't you think, Em?"

"Yes" – She answered shortly. Truthfully, Emily also admired Ali a lot, but… it was different. While Hanna seemed to be obsessed by what the blonde had been wearing or the boys she had allegedly kissed, Emily was truly enchanted by those icy blue eyes and those perfect golden locks in her hair. She had always known she was different from the other girls: Aria and Spencer had boyfriends and Hanna had a new crush every week. And Em? She never looked at a boy that way and she never really cared. When she had her first kiss with a boy named Ben, it was him that went after her. Even so, their relationship didn't last long and Emily thought Ben's kisses were too rough.

Sometimes she wondered how Alison's kisses would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**leon7272: **I will update as soon as I can, and that could be fast considering I'm on my summer break! Glad you enjoyed it!

**WeLoveEmison: **Thanks for the compliment! Hahaha, they just can't kill Ali! But if I were you, I would wonder why they want to do it in the first place #mysterytime :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This is a big chapter, so please, be patient with me! :P**

**Also, we'll learn more about Alison's powers!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Founders' Day<strong>

Emily and Hanna entered the Fields' house.

"So, can you help me with my Biology homework? I don't think I understand why a cell needs to do mitosis" - Hanna threw her purse on the couch.

"Sure. I'll explain everything to you" – Em went to the kitchen only to find her mother scrubbing the floor – "Mom, what are you doing?"

"Oh, Emmy! You're home already!" – Pam wiped the sweat out of her forehead.

"Yeah. Hanna's with me" – She told her – "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning the house for the Founders' Day party" – Pam remembered – "We're hosting it this year'

"That's true – The younger brunette looked down at her mother – "Do you want some help with it?"

"No, I'm almost done with it, then I'll dust the furniture and pick up the meat for tomorrow" – Pam listed.

"Oh, I can get the meat" – Emily offered – "It's a quick walk from here, and I bet Hanna will be glad to help" – She glanced at her friend and the blonde nodded.

"It'd save me a lot of trouble, honey. Thank you!" – Her mom was relieved.

"No problem, mom!" – Emily waved at her and left, followed by Hanna.

* * *

><p>The girls had no trouble at the butchery. Pam had already ordered exactly what she wanted and they just had to pick it up. However, they hadn't imagined Pam would need that much of meat.<p>

"What's your mom doing for dinner for the party? Classy barbecue?" – Hanna asked with her usual sarcastic tone as they walked out of the butchery.

"I don't know, Hanna, but we expect a lot of people there" – Both of them had three bags on each hand.

That was when it happened.

A car came out of nowhere just when they were about to cross the street.

"HANNA!" – Emily just had time to yell and push Hanna forward, but it was in vain. The car hit both of them.

It lasted only for three seconds. In one, Emily's body was flying over the car. Her head must've hit something because it was aching furiously. In another, she was about to hit the ground when she put her right hand on the street and used it to pull her body forward. Second 3: she was standing on her feet, much to the amazement of the people watching the scene.

"Awesome!" – She heard a little boy scream and then she looked at her hand. It was aching and a little bit swollen. She must've twisted her wrist on the fall. Then, something red blurred her vision. She pressed her fingers on her forehead only to find she was bleeding.

"Hey! Look what you've done, your son of a bitch!" – She heard the butcher screaming. He had probably heard the sound of the impact. Emily suddenly remembered of Hanna.

"Hanna!" – She looked for her friend and found her lying on the sidewalk. Em walked to her even though her head was buzzing.

"Emily, what the hell was that?!" – Hanna was surprised too.

"I don't know!" – It was true. The brunette didn't know how could she somersault on the asphalt – "How are you?"

"I think I broke my leg" – Hanna was holding her tears.

"I'll call 911" – The ambulance didn't took long to drive both of them to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Emily! I came as fast as I could" – Pam said as she arrived at the waiting room of the hospital – "How are you?"<p>

"I'm fine, mom" – Emily answered – "Just twisted my wrist"

"What is this cut on your face, honey?" – Pam caressed her daughter's forehead.

"It's just a cut, mom! There are four stitches in it" – The younger brunette explained.

"Emily, where's Hanna?!" – Ashley Marin burst into the room.

"She broke her leg, I guess" – Em explained – "I'm sorry, Mrs. M. I tried to push her out of the car's range, but she got hit anyway"

"It was not your fault, Emily" – The red-haired sat beside them.

"Emily Fields!" – A doctor called in a remarkable British accent.

"Dr. Kingston" – Emily stood up – "That's my mom and Hanna's mom"

"Thank you. Will you please come with me?" – Wren demanded.

"Is my daughter ok, doctor?" – Ashley demanded.

"Yes! I believe she can leave this night" – He answered – "It's strange, though. The paramedics said she had a broken leg. An exposed fracture. But when I checked her X-ray, it was nothing more than a broken ankle"

Emily and Pam widened their eyes in surprise while Ashley stood perfectly still.

"Thank God! A broken ankle is easier to heal than a broken leg, right?" – She was relieved.

"Yeah, it is" – Wren agreed, but gave Ashley a mysterious look – "So, let's see the gir!" – He took them to Hanna's room.

"Hanna!" – Ashley ran to her daughter and hugged her – "You could've died!"

"I know right!" – The blonde rolled her eyes, but hugged her mom back – "Emily saved my life"

"You still got hit though" – Emily dismissed the merit.

"Yeah, but I thought you were the one to die. I mean, you flew over the car!" – Hanna was still amazed.

"Emily! Why didn't you tell me this?" – Pam got worried.

"It was nothing, mom!"

"It was amazing, Mrs. F! She flew over the car and then did a somersault on the street and landed on both feet!" – Hanna recounted.

"When did you learn to do this, young lady?" – Pam couldn't decide if she was impressed or concerned.

"I don't remember how I did it, mom" – Emily was embarrassed.

"It doesn't matter. It was awesome!" – The swimmer was sure this was a story Hanna wouldn't drop for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p>A few days later, the Fields family was focused on the last-minute adjustments for the Founders' Day party, which was… today! Suddenly, the doorbell rang.<p>

"Emmy, please answer the door!" – Her father, Wayne, ordered. He was back from Texas just for this party.

She obeyed silently.

"Hey Aria! Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery" – She greeted as the family walked into the house. Aria was looking like a cupcake; she was wearing a soft pink dress, which complimented her pink stripes, and high heels.

"You look stunning, Em!" – Aria spoke. The swimmer was wearing a light blue dress which showed the upper part of her beautiful body.

"Thanks" – The brunette shyly thanked.

"Pamela, do you need any help?" – Aria's mom, Ella, offered.

"Oh, thank you, Ella! Could you please clean the piano that Jessica lent?" – Pam asked while Byron handed Wayne the whiskey.

"Sure!"

It didn't take long for Hanna to show up on crutches in a champagne dress with her mother. Spencer arrived immediately later in a gray dress accompanied by her boyfriend, Toby Cavanaugh.

"Hey Toby. Hey Spence" – Em greeted them both.

"Hey Em" – Toby replied and talked to her while Spencer joined the other girls.

"Where are your parents?" – Aria asked.

"They were busy with some case and Melissa's in Philly" – Spencer answered slightly pissed at her own family for abandoning her tonight.

"Aria, look at who just arrived!" – Hanna pointed at the door. In a light blue shirt and beige pants, Noel Kahn stood with a brooding smile. Beside him, there was an older boy with a white shirt and black pants – "And who's this hottie over there?"

"It's just Eric, Noel's older brother" – The small brunette replied before she walked over her boyfriend to give a peck on his lips.

The party was going really well. People were chatting, appreciating the food and eventually someone would fiddle the piano. Emily was talking to the girls when the doorbell rang.

"Jessica! I thought you were never going to show up!" – Pam greeted.

"I had to pick up a guest at the airport. I hope you don't mind" – The blonde woman justified – "Her name is CeCe Drake"

Another blonde woman took a step forward. She was strikingly similar to Alison.

"Your house is beautiful, Mrs. Fields" – She was polite enough.

"Any friend of Jessica's is a friend of mine too! Please, enjoy yourself" – The new guests entered the house. Among them was Alison in an ice blue dress and her brother, Jason.

"Guess who's fashionably late?" _ Spencer teased.

"I'll go play the piano" – Aria didn't want to take notice of Ali and went to the instrument. Spence and Hanna followed her, but Emily stayed behind because she had to entertain one of her mother's guests.

* * *

><p>Alison was watching the house carefully. She took a glass of water and drank it. She seemed not interested in talking to someone. Her only "friend", Noel, was having fun by himself. So, Ali decided to take a better look at the people around her.<p>

As with any vampire family, the DiLaurentises had a special gift, which had been underestimated by other clans back in Italy. They could read other people's aura and feelings. While not a fighting skill, this ability allowed their clan to know whose energy to feed on and with whom to make alliances. Other clans, with more powerful abilities than theirs, perished due to lack of energy at the same time the DiLaurentises survived untouched.

Right now, Alison was putting this ability to use. She began with Noel and Eric, but found nothing. The Kahns knew her family long enough to learn to keep their auras to themselves.

She glanced over to Cece Drake. As soon as that woman got into her car, Ali knew she was a vampire too. And right now, she was attracting a very enchanted Jason DiLaurentis. _"He's a fool_", she thought. Scanning them, Alison concluded that Cece was also hiding her aura while Jason was sending crimson waves of energy. He began chatting with the older woman, who rolled her eyes and stared at him. Then, Alison saw tiny streaks of silver floating from Jason to Cece. Damn it!

Annoyed by that, the young blonde turned her attention to the girls by the piano. Aria had a bright pink color, just like the stripe in her hair. It meant that she was a romantic but rather unique person. Too bad Noel was just fooling her around.

When she glanced at Spencer, she instantly saw her bright royal blue aura. It was a beautiful shade, and it meant that Spence was smart and noble, but somewhat arrogant. Ali switched to Hanna and saw a bright yellow aura. Yellow was a happy color, but it also showed insecurity.

Then, she looked for Emily in the crowd. It didn't take long to find that light blue aura standing next to her. Emily was calm and quiet and shy. Everything perfect for a light blue person. Alison couldn't help but wonder what the brunette had been watching so closely. She followed her eyes to CeCe and Jason. Ali wondered if Em could see what was really going on. There was just one way to know.

"Do you believe in vampires?" – She approached the swimmer bluntly.

"What?!" – Emily seemed surprised she was even talking to her.

"Creatures that suck blood… and energy" – Ali explained.

"Alison, you'll scare the hell out of the girl! Stop it!" – CeCe intervened and then looked at Em – "Don't believe in her, sweetie"

Then, Alison saw CeCe try to wrap Emily under the influence of her charm. This bitch must have known better than to challenge her at her own game.

"You know I'm kidding, right, Emily?" – Alison put on her best smile and tried to wrap the swimmer on her energy.

It worked. Emily could not speak. She had no idea why Ali just popped out of nowhere and started talking to her about silly things. Emily could not help but stare at that beautiful smile and those icy blue eyes. CeCe became a mere co adjuvant to the scene.

"Y-Yeah, she is" – The brunette muttered.

Ali smiled and linked their arms. Emily flinched at the proximity. What the hell was Alison doing?

"I've heard about your little somersault a few days ago" – Her words singed on her lips.

"It was nothing" – Emily wondered how the blonde could get to know that story.

"It was pretty impressive. Most people can't do that when they're being run over" - Ali complimented, feeling that her powers were working.

"It takes a lot of swimming, I guess" – Em had no idea what she was babbling.

Alison led her to the piano, which Aria had been fiddling. As soon as they got there, Spencer set her eyes on them, analyzing the position of their arms. Aria sensed something wrong and turned to see it.

"What is she doing here?" – Aria asked.

"I… We've been just talking…" – Emily didn't know how to explain it. She barely even talked to Ali until tonight.

"I didn't know you were friends, Em" – Spencer kept staring at their linked arms.

"We were just taking a walk" – Alison released her grip on the brunette.

"I know what you're trying to do!" – Aria stood up – "I don't know what's wrong with you, Alison, but stop messing around with people that I care about. Stay away from Noel and, for God's sake, STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS"

Suddenly, the glass in Ali's hands just blew up in pieces. The blonde released it just in time. The sound of the bursting glass called the attention of the adults. In no time, Pam was cleaning the floor.

"Let's get out of here" – Aria turned her back on Alison and Spencer soon followed.

"Guys, I'm on crutches, remember?" – Hanna tried to get the girls back to their senses, but failed miserably.

"I'm sorry, Alison. Aria didn't mean to say that. She's just jealous" – Emily felt compelled to apologize.

"Yeah, she barely knows you" – Hanna was seizing the opportunity to befriend the other blonde.

"It's okay" – Ali truly understood Aria's feelings because she could read them easily. Actually, she felt some sympathy for the petite girl – "You can call me Ali, by the way"

"So, Ali" – Hanna savored those three letters in her mouth – "What do you think of Noel's brother, Eric?"

"Hanna!" – Emily reprehended.

"He's an ass, just like Noel" – Alison genuinely smiled.

"Any chance you could set me up with him?!" – Han insisted.

"Believe me, you can do so much better, sweetie" – Ali winked and her fingers tipped the white parts of the piano.

"Do you play?" – Emily noticed.

"I used to, a long time ago" – Nostalgia took over the vampire girl and she looked down at her fingers.

"Could you play for us?" – Emily sensed Alison's soft spot.

Ali just nodded, stretched her fingers and started playing Beethoven's Fur Elise. The whole room stopped to hear the sounds her fingers were producing. The notes were filled with angst and sadness as Ali lost herself in her memories.

When she played the last note, the room burst into applauses. She glanced up in time to see Noel absorbing the purple energy she had just poured into the house. Her mother was giving her a warning look. Even Aria and Spencer had been watching her play.

The enchantment didn't last long. One minute after the song ended, the windows blow up and the smell of smoke invaded the Fields' living room.

* * *

><p><strong>For those who made it to the end of the chapter, a big hug!<strong>

**Reviews:**

**Guest: **I hope you enjoyed chapters 1 and 2 as much as you enjoyed the prologue! :)

**mcmeli: **I'll update as soon as I can:) As for Emison, I promise I'll take it slow. They are both complicated characters, especially Alison. And Emison is not Emison unless it's built slowly :P

**leon7272: **Thank you for your support! :)

**Jessica851: **Thanks! I hope this chapter is up to your expectations! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thank you for all the support! There goes another long chapter (and I think this one is bigger than the last :P )**

* * *

><p><strong>Crash and Burn<strong>

Spencer and Toby were calming Aria down after her confrontation with Alison. Then, they heard the sound of a piano and the trio could not help but to listen. They were not Ali's biggest fans, but they were enchanted by the sad notes on her Fur Elise.

Soon after the piano ceased, a huge explosion occurred. The three of them were sent to ground, and so were the rest of the people. Toby, however, was the first one to get up and look out of the window.

"Oh my God! That's my house" – He ran to the door.

"Toby! Wait!" – Spencer got up too and followed him.

"Spencer, wait!" – Aria was about to do the same when someone grabbed her by the wrist. She turned to look at them and saw her boyfriend – "Noel, let me go!"

"You're not going anywhere, Aria" – He was much stronger than her and he had a menacing look on his eyes.

"I've gotta help them!" – Aria struggled against him.

"You have to stay out of this" – The vampire wouldn't let go.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" – She yelled at him and he had no alternative but to use his powers.

Like the DiLaurentises, the Kahns had a special ability which differed them from the rest of the vampires. They had the dangerous yet subtle gift to manipulate their energy in whatever form they wanted. While most vampires could only control natural energy or physical energy, the Kahns could control ethereal energy. It was an ace card that was hard to beat.

Noel shaped his energy to suffocate Aria's own energy. It worked perfectly. The small girl soon felt too tired to struggle and just relaxed onto his arms. On the other hand, Aria was mad at him, but couldn't do anything about it because she felt a crushing pressure on her chest. It was enough to make her give up on following her friends and give in to his arms.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" – The explosion caused Hanna to fall off the chair she had been sitting on. She managed to get up on her feet, even though her ankle was broken, and managed to catch a glimpse of the Cavanaugh house burning down – "Oh my God!"<p>

"What?" – Emily crumbled to her feet after also being knocked off by the explosion.

"Toby's house is on fire!" – Hanna didn't think much and started to walk towards the burning building.

"Hanna, you forgot your crutches!" – Emily had to run after her friend to catch up with her.

"I don't need them right now, Em!" – She dismissed – "Now let's go!"

The girls set out to help. What they didn't notice is that they were being shortly followed by Alison.

* * *

><p>Toby stormed into his house without thinking about the danger. He climbed up the stairs up to his parents' room.<p>

"Toby, wait!" – Spencer called from behind him.

"You need to leave, Spence! I can't risk losing you!"

"I can't risk losing you too!" – She sneaked closer to him and grabbed his hand – "We'll do this together" – In spite of the fire, he leaned on to capture her lips for just a second – just enough to remind her that he loved her if anything were to happen.

Toby headed towards his parents' door. He knew they were probably sleeping inside of it. He tried to handle the doorknob, but it was scorching hot.

"Don't do this! You open that door and this house will blow up for good" – Spencer warned him.

"Let's pray the closet door and the bathroom door are opened. It's an alternate way to get there" – He went to the bathroom.

Spencer coughed – "Hurry! I don't think we can take much longer in here"

The bathroom door was opened and so was the closet. Therefore, Spencer and Toby reached his parents' room. They were both asleep, and the brunette wondered if they had been sleeping when the fire began or if they had been poisoned b the monoxide.

Toby dragged his father down the hall while Spencer had his mother-in-law. However, the smoke was beginning to fill her lungs. She kneeled on the floor with the woman's arm still around her neck.

"Toby, I don't think I can make it!" – She shouted and coughed.

He returned to where Spence was and put his mother-in-law's arm around his own neck. Toby was going to carry both of them out.

"Come on, Spencer! Run for your life!" – This motivated Spencer to get up and follow him. They literally jumped down the stars and made their way out of the front door. When Spencer thought she was not going to make it, oxygen met her lungs.

The firemen had arrived and were trying to extinguish the flames. Toby's parents were rushed into an ambulance and Spencer received an oxygen mask. She looked around and found Aria being tightly held by Noel. The brunette was walking to her friend when a fireman intercepted them.

"Is there anyone else inside, miss?" – He asked.

"I think Toby's stepsister, Jenna" – She suddenly recalled.

"Only her?" – He wanted to confirm.

"No" – Aria jumped in with Noel beside her – "I saw Hanna and Emily going inside. Alison was after them"

* * *

><p>Hanna was running so fast through a burning corridor she even forgot she had a broken ankle. The blonde heard Toby and Spencer trying to save his parents. Good. Now she had to focus on the only other person who could be in that house: Jenna.<p>

"Hanna, wait up!" – Emily was trying to catch up, but breathing was hard there, even for an athlete. Hanna, however, didn't seem to notice that – "Where are we going?"

"I'm looking for Jenna's room. It shouldn't be that hard to find" – She turned her head searching for the doors.

"It's the last room on our right" – As Emily and Toby were friends, she had been to his house a few times before.

The girls quickly went there. The room was insanely hot and the smoke was denser. This must've been where the fire started, both girls concluded on her minds. Emily's throat began to itch from the monoxide and her eyes were red.

"Hanna, I don't think we can go inside" – Emily knelt and coughed.

"You stay there. I'm going in. If I don't come back in three minutes, get out of this house, for God's sake!" – Hanna seemed unaffected by the smoke. Of course the tremendous heat was irritating her, but it only made her sweat. She had no problems breathing and her eyes were just fine.

She found Jenna curled up on her bed. Hanna wondered exactly how much time the girl had been breathing those toxic gases.

"Come on, Jenna, you need to make it out" – She whispered to her as if the other girl could listen.

Hanna put the girl's arm around her neck and drove her out of the bedroom. Emily was still waiting there and did not look okay.

"Emily, I got her! Let's go now!" – She saw the brunette stand up and follow her. Just when they were about to reach the stairs, the ceiling crumbled down. Emily pushed Hanna and Jenna forward and got stuck in the corridor.

"Emily!" – The blonde called. The brunette could not escape: Jenna's room was a dead end and the pieces of the fallen ceiling were blocking her way to the stairs.

"Keep going, Hanna!" – In spite of her fear of dying there, Emily want to be sure Hanna was safe and sound.

"I can't just leave you here" – She was crying because she knew what it meant.

"Go! Otherwise, we'll both die here!" – Emily had tears in her eyes too.

Hanna started to cry and looked at her friend one last time. Then, she ran to the stairs holding Jenna and made her way out of the house.

"Hanna!" – Ashley was the first one to see her coming – "Are you insane?! How could you go into a burning house with a broken ankle?"

"There's no time for this, mom!" – The paramedics came to save Jenna – "Emily's still trapped in there!"

"She's dead" – One of the medics announced, closing Jenna's eyes.

"NO!" – Toby had seen the scene from the sidewalk. He tried to run to his stepsister's body, but Spencer stopped him by hugging him from behind.

* * *

><p>Emily let her body fall and leans against the wall. Never mind the fact that the wallpaper was as hot as a frying pan. She couldn't care less – she was about to die anyway. The smoke was so heavy that her throat ached and her eyes were barely opened.<p>

She thought by the scholarship she would never have. She remembered the delicious sensation of diving into the water. She pictured the tears of her mother, who loved her so deeply, and the sobs coming from her father, whom she spent so little time with. She imagined Spencer's face filled with puzzlement, Aria's eyes lost in mourning and Hanna choking with guilt. Finally, Emily thought about the life she would never had and the life which was slipping out of her hands.

The swimmer turned her face away from the infernal heat only to see a shadow. Was that an angel? Death itself? No, it was a small body that approached her. She recognized the locks in that golden hair and the delicate curves of that mysterious shape.

"Alison?" – She cried and coughed, as her throat filled with smoke.

Alison ran through the hall. She checked two of the rooms in the building. Both were empty. From there, she used her powers to control and maybe extinguish the fire, but couldn't. There was something in those flames that was more alive than an usual ember. This is an arson, Alison concluded, an arson started by a vampire.

Vampires could control the elements of nature: fire, earth, water, air and lightning. Of course, usually a vampire had better control over an element or two. Alison, for example, could control the air perfectly and had basic control over the other elements. She thought of creating a strong gust to put out the fire. However, if the fire was created by a vampire, chances were the flames would increase instead.

Ali was going to check the last room. The smoke was beginning to get to her too. That's when she saw the pieces of the ceiling blocking the way to Jenna's room. There, she saw Emily leaned against the wall, completely trapped.

"Alison" – The blonde barely heard.

"Emily!" – A rush of adrenaline flooded her veins and she ran to the brunette. Alison ignored the danger and jumped through the flames, using her powers to create a hole in the fire. She went to the brunette without a single burn on her body.

"How… did you do that?" – Emily muttered coughed more as the smoke hit her lungs once again.

"Don't speak now" – Alison hushed – "I'm gonna get you out of here" – She wrapped Em's arms around her neck and carried her through the hole she had made.

As they escaped the fallen ceiling, Ali rushed to the stairs. Just when she was about to go down, another part of the ceiling fell down right on where she and Emily where standing. Alison reacted quickly and created a gust to push the burning wreckage away as she jumped back with Emily hanging on her neck. The gust, however, made the flames increase and a large piece of the ceiling fell to the stairs, blocking their way out.

Emily was so badly poisoned that her knees failed and she fell to the ground, almost dragging Alison down too.

"Emily, are you okay?" – The blonde rushed to her side while she tried to use her powers to weaken the effects of the smoke on the swimmer.

"Ali… Let me go… We're both going to die here" – Em was on the brink of losing consciousness.

"I'll take you out! I'm not leaving you behind!" – She promised.

Pieces of the ceiling fell again. Alison brushed them aside with a powerful gust. Emily was too sick to notice.

"I've always… admired you… from afar" – Emily coughed and whispered, making Alison forget where she was for a moment. Had her unnatural charm been affecting this girl that much? Or was it something truthful?

Whatever, she had no time to think. She held Emily's shoulders with her right hand while she pulled the swimmer's legs to up to her chest. Emily was taller and heavier than her, but Alison had little trouble carrying her like this. After all, her vampire traits gave her more strength and speed than an average human.

"I'll get you out of here" – She settled that black head on her shoulder and held her tight against her chest.

Ali looked ahead and saw the room in the left. The door was closed, but it seemed like the only way out. She had to try. The blonde bolted to the only opened door she could see: the bathroom. Luckily, it led to another open door: the closet; which lead to a bedroom.

The house, then, began to fall apart, as if it wanted to swallow Alison and Emily in its flames. The vampire would not let that happen. She found the only way out: the bedroom window. She knew that, the moment their bodies broke through the glass, the house would blow up for good.

Ali had to calculate the speed. One mistake and she and Em would become human barbecue. No time to think, the walls were falling apart. Alison gathered all the energy she had on her body and remembered Emily's (maybe) last words. It gave her enough courage to jump to an unknown fate.

She lowered her head and bolted to the window as fast as she could. Ali shouldered the glass (to protect Emily) and broke through. As soon as they were in the air, the house got engulfed in flames. The explosion pushes the girls further than Alison had expected and they are thrown against the trees near Toby's house.

The blonde holds Emily tight against herself through all of this and uses her powers to soften the fall. The branches of the trees are hard against her back and scratch her face. Alison's shoulder hits the ground and she can feel her arm cracking into many pieces as she protects Emily against the impact. She lets herself growl in pain.

"Hey, is anyone there?" – Somebody approaches with a flashlight. It's a firefighter.

"Help! I need oxygen, please!" – Alison screamed as loud as she could.

Then, what it seems to be the whole town of Rosewood appears in the woods.

"Emily!" – Pam rushed to her daughter, who had already been given an oxygen mask.

Alison saw no more. She was carried to an ambulance with a crashed arm, a few burns and light poisoning. As the vehicle's back doors were closing, Ali could not help but wonder: will Emily survive?

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**mcmeli: **Hope this chapter met your expectations :)

**leon7272: **Thanks for the compliment :D

**InLoveWithEmison: **Don't worry, Noel and Alison and Jessica (maybe) will lecture us about energy :P

**Guest 1: **Hope you liked this chapter too :)

**Guest 2: **Thanks, really! Alison is my favourite character from the show, so I wanted to giver her a good development :) Hope you liked this chapter!

**Guest 3: **Is this your new favourite? :P Another long chapter for you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update, but I had a few arrangements on the weekend. I hope this chapter makes up to it. There is the awaited little lecture from Jessica DiLaurentis on energy, aura and stuff. Hope you enjoy it! :P**

**One more thing: what did you think of the Christmas episode? I liked it, but I think they tried to put too many ideas in only an episode. My favorite parts were Spencer and Hanna playing detective and Mona haunting Ali.**

* * *

><p><strong>Painting Flowers<strong>

Alison had been studying for a History test when she heard a strange noise outside. She froze. Her father was out (as always) and her mom was probably asleep. So, she decided to leave her house and see what was it. Ali had no fear of thieves; even with a broken arm, she could still kick the ass of any human who made the mistake of meddling with her. However, the arson at the Cavanaugh's put her senses on alert mode.

She stepped outside only to find Jason lying on the grass with a bottle of whiskey on his hands.

"Jason?!"

"Leave me alone, Ali" – He murmured. Ali made an effort and saw his aura. Saving Emily from the fire had taken its toll on her. She was feeling weak and tired, and her broken arm wasn't healing fast enough. It took a lot just to take a look at someone's aura at her present state. She knew she needed to feed… and soon.

Jason's aura was black, as if he had been broken by something. The alcohol he'd drunk was coming out of his body in the shape of ghostly silver lines. By then, Alison knew he was sick and that he needed help. She started to absorb the alcohol coming out of his body. It instantly made her dizzy. She had to lean on the wall to avoid collapsing beside him.

"You shouldn't do that now" – A voice said and Ali looked up. It was Noel – "Here, let me help you" – The brunet absorbed the alcohol from Jason and showed no sign of being affected by it.

"What do you want, Noel?" – Alison went straight to the point.

"Just helping a friend" – He smiled and she knew he was lying.

"You always have your reasons" – She pointed out.

"You know me too well" – Noel gave in – "I came by just to tell you I'm throwing a party this weekend. You should come"

"I'm not going to one of your parties, Noel" – Alison refused.

"Listen carefully, Alison" – She had never seen him so serious before – "You wasted too much energy on that fire and you got hurt pretty bad trying to save a miserable human. All of this strained your body"

"I couldn't just let her die there, Noel" – Ali justified – "I'm going hunting tomorrow. There's no need to worry about me"

"Animal blood isn't the same as energy… or human blood" – He contested.

"I'm sure as hell I won't drink any human blood. And I won't suck up people like you do with Aria" – She clashed back.

"Listen here" – He came dangerously close – "You're so weak right now I could take Jason in front of you and you wouldn't be able to stop me. Then, I'd take your blood too and you won't be able to stop me!"

"Don't worry, I'll be feeding tomorrow. I promise" – She said half-heartedly only to make him forget about that – "Now, help me get Jason inside, will you?"

Noel looked at her suspiciously – "Sure"

On the next day, Emily was preparing to leave the hospital. She had to stay for a couple of days because the smoke had hit her lungs pretty bad. Of course, the other girls had been visiting her all long the week.

"I still feel like it's all my fault" – Hanna felt guilty.

"Hanna, if you hadn't left me, we'd probably be dead" – Em argued – "Ali could barely carry me out. She couldn't handle two bodies"

"Ok, fine!" – The blonde conceded.

"Do the cops know who caused the arson, Spence" – Aria changed the subject.

"They still don't" – The smart brunette had really expected this question – "Though my mom told my family that a Detective Wilden was on the case. She didn't seem to trust him"

"Well, if your mom doesn't trust someone, it's a bad sign" – Aria commented.

"I know, right?" – Spencer agreed – "I'm worried about Toby. He didn't take it very well"

"He'll be fine, Spence" – The short brunette put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Guys, can we go somewhere before you drive me home?" – The swimmer asked.

"Where?" – Hanna questioned, mainly because she was the one driving.

"I-I need to buy s-some flowers" – Emily stuttered.

"TO WHOM?!" – The three of them screamed at the same time. They had never seen Emily with someone. Well, they had seen her with Ben, but he was a jerk and she didn't give a damn about him. Theories started to wander their minds about who this mystery boy was.

"T-To Alison" – Em watched her friends' faces crumble in disappointment – "I-I mean, she risked her life for me. I should be getting her something, r-right?"

"Yes, Em, you're right" – Aria took a deep breath and agreed.

"Ok, we'll buy the flowers and we'll drop you at her house later" – Hanna planned.

"You don't have to, Han" –The swimmer dismissed.

"No, it'll be fine" – Actually, they all wanted to thank Ali for saving Emily's life. They just didn't know how to do it.

"Thanks! We better get going!" – Em got her bags and left the hospital with her friends.

The girls stopped at the DiLaurentises' front porch.

"C'mon, Em! Just knock already!" – Hanna was getting impatient with Emily's insecurities.

"What am I going to say if she shows up?! What if her mother shows up?!" – The swimmer was creating thousand of scenarios on her mind.

Aria took a step forward and knocked.

"There you go, Em!" – She smiled.

"Aria what have you done?!" – Her rant disappeared as soon as the door opened and Jessica DiLaurentis appeared.

"Hello, girls. Is there anything you want?" – Jessica carefully observed each one of them. The short one she recognized as Noel's prey. Poor girl, she seemed to be an interesting creature. The tall one with a sharp nose she recognized as one of the Hastings. Hell, she could spot a Hastings even if they were miles away from her. She had to warn Alison to stay away from this girl, she noted.

There was a blonde girl who looked strikingly similar to her own daughter. Jessica had to look deeper into this one and read her aura. The girl had a bright yellow aura. She could be very useful to Alison. Then, she glanced to the mixed-race brunette. Jessica suddenly remembered that this girl was Emily Fields, the person Alison had dragged out of the fire.

_What an interesting twist_, the older woman amusedly thought. Emily stood there in front of her, twirling her fingers. Jessica read her aura and found a baby blue color. However, the brunette was emitting yellow lines. It showed insecurity, fear.

"I-I came here to see Alison" – Emily stuttered and then Jessica saw it. This girl apparently had a crush on her daughter! _Well, this might come in hand_, the woman smiled.

"She's in her room. You can come in to see her" – Jessica put on her best smile.

Emily took a step forward and excused herself as she entered the house.

"Don't you girls wanna come in too?" – The woman offered.

"No, thank you. We're just her ride" – Spencer answered before the other girls could say something. There was something in the way Mrs. DiLaurentis was eyeing them that drove the brunette over the edge.

Emily went upstairs to find Alison listening to music on her iPod. Even though the door was opened, she still knocked.

"Alison" – Upon hearing her name, the blonde took off her earphones and look at the door.

"Oh, it's you Emily" – She got up and went to the door, feeling quite surprised that the brunette came to visit her.

The girls stared at each other for a while. When her brown eyes met Alison's blue ones, Emily felt a rush of excitement, just like she had felt at the night of the party, before the fire. On the other hand, Ali noticed Em's gaze on her and wondered if she had used a little bit too much of her charm on the girl.

Suddenly, Emily lost control and hugged the blonde tight, putting her hands on the small of Ali's back. The vampire had been caught off guard; she had no other option but to hug the brunette back, placing her hand on the middle of her back. Their bodies would have flushed against each other hadn't Ali had a plastered arm.

Then, Alison felt Emily's scent invading her nostrils. She was sure she had never smelled something like this before. Ali reminded of the ocean breeze, the summer air and seagulls. It was relaxing and intoxicating at the same time.

The blonde pulled away, feeling her veins burning inside her body. Her head spun hard and she felt the urge to thrash the swimmer against her door and take her blood right now. _God, I really gotta feed!_

Em noticed the awkwardness of the situation and regretted hugging Alison. The two of them weren't even friends.

"Sorry, I just… j-just wanted to thank you for dragging me out of the fire" – The brunette said.

"It's okay" – Ali kept her distance, but smiled nonetheless.

"I-I brought some flowers. I hope you like them" – Emily opened her purse and delivered a bouquet of white roses to Alison. The two of them blushed.

"Thank you, Em… Emily" – Ali corrected herself. She took the flowers to her nose and felt their scent. She felt happy about getting that bouquet and she couldn't explain why.

"You can call me that" – Emily brushed her hair with her hand and smiled timidly.

"I really liked those, Em" – The blonde allowed herself to say – "I'm going to the kitchen to get a glass of water for the roses. Come with me, please"

The girls went down to the kitchen, and Emily helped Ali get a glass of water. The vampire put the roses there and sprinkled them with a spoon.

"Also, the girls wanted to invite you to a sleepover party on Spencer's barn" – Emily invited.

"A sleepover?" – Ali laughed.

"Yeah. It's kinda a 'welcome back' party for me" – The swimmer blushed.

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow"

Good. Ali could feed properly and then have some fun like a normal teenager – "Well, count me in"

"Great!" – Silence stood between them – "I guess I should go then"

"How are you feeling?" – Ali almost forgot to ask.

"Well, I just had to stay in the hospital because of the poisoning. I had no burns or scratches" – Emily recalled – "But I've heard that you had a few burns"

"Nothing much" – The vampire dismissed and took a step towards Em – "I'm glad that you're okay"

"Thanks. I'm sorry for your arm" – The swimmer felt a little guilty.

"It will heal in time"

"Well… Goodbye, Alison" – The girls stared at each other and Emily pulled the blonde in for another hug, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"You can call me Ali" – Alison breathed in Emily's scent again and felt her veins burning once more. However, the brunette's arms shortly left her neck and then enchantment, whatever it was, faded.

She watched Emily leave her door and wondered if they had been playing with fire.

Soon after the girls left, Alison took her backpack and went hunting into the woods with her mother. They parked the car nearby and entered the jungle of closed and dark trees.

"You know, you should be really going to Noel's party" – Jessica started.

"Do you even know what goes happens on those parties, mom?" – Ali rolled her eyes.

"I know. And I think this is the easiest way for you to feed" – She argued.

"You are the first mother on Earth who encourages her daughter to go drinking and whoring in parties" – Alison got annoyed.

"Let me explain you the basics of energy, Alison!" – The older woman said – "Energy is what keeps us all alive. If someone has no energy, they die! Energy flows through our bodies in our bloods. That's why vampires used to drink blood before we learnt to suck energy"

"I think I know all of this, mom" – Alison shrugged off.

"So you haven't heard it properly!" – Jessica exclaimed – "Each person molds their energy with their unique traits. This molded energy is called aura, and our ability of reading it allowed our family to survive while many perished. When you read someone's aura, you get to know exactly who they are and what you can take of them"

"Where are you trying to get, mom?" – Ali just wanted to hunt already.

"I want you to use your powers to survive, Alison. You're charming enough to get what you want, and the animal energy you absorb will soon not be enough for your body" – Mrs. D explained.

"If you want me to like be Noel, mom, give up! That's not going to work" – Alison started to lurk into the woods searching for a deer or something like that.

"His girlfriend is so cute. She seems to be a very interesting girl. Too bad he's only using her" – Jessica commented.

"He's a jerk to Aria, if that's what you mean" – The girl cut to the chase.

"Maybe, but he does what he needs to do to survive and she likes him. There are people in this town that like you too, Alison" – She hinted.

"Such as…?" – Ali was barely listening.

"That girl Emily who came to visit you. She likes you a lot, do you know that?" – Jessica suggested.

Alison froze – "I'm not dragging Em into this mess! She doesn't deserve all drama that is our lives"

"It's so cute. You're already calling her by her nickname" – Her mother shipped.

"Remember me not to go hunting with you anymore" – Ali spotted a deer and jumped on it, holding its neck and piercing it with her new grown fangs.

It was late at night and Spencer was studying alone in her house. She had a History test on Monday and she needed to keep up with the Hastings tradition. However, her ringtone tore her focus away from the books. It was her mom.

"Hi, mom!" – She greeted. It was unlike her mother to call at this hour. This must be important.

"Sweetheart, I need to tell you something" – Veronica's voice failed.

"What is it, mom?" – Spencer asked. She prayed nothing had happened to her father or to her sister.

"Toby is getting arrested for setting fire on his own house"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So you had Emison and Jessica trying to take Ali to the dark side hehehe<strong>

**Reviews:**

**InLoveWithEmison: **There you go! Hope this makes things a little clearer :)

**mcmeli: **Toby started the fire lol - just kidding! What did you think of Jessica's lecture?

**leon7272: **Glad you enjoyed it!

**Guest 1: **Thanks! :)

**Guest 2: **Well, that one was my favorite to write lol. What did you think of this one?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This was a fast update, I'm surprised with myself! :P**

**Also this is the longest chapter by far that I've ever written. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>My name is trouble<strong>

"Toby!" – Spencer screamed as she rushed into the police station. As soon as she received that call from her mother, she grabbed her purse and left. She needed to understand what was really going on. How come Toby was taking the blame for setting fire on his own house?

"Spencer!" – He quickly spotted her and tried to run to her, but the cops held him by the wrist. Spencer noticed he had been handcuffed.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?!" – Her father, Peter, appeared out of nowhere and asked.

"I needed to see him, Dad!" – She cried – "Toby didn't do this, I swear!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I think he's done it" – Veronica chimed in and said softly.

"Spencer, don't believe them!" – Toby yelled across the room.

Detective Wilden, who had been watching the scene all along, allowed the Hastings to lead Spencer to a room. There was a TV with footage from a camera in it. Wilden tapped play and the video started. Toby appeared leaving the Cavanaugh house. He left something on the carpet. The camera couldn't show what it was. Minutes later, the house blew.

"We believe he threw gasoline all over the house and lit a match on the front porch. Then, he returned to Emily's house, granting him a perfect alibi. He didn't count on this camera filming him, however" – Wilden explained with a smile on his face.

"That can't be…" – Spencer didn't want to believe. She wanted to know who owned that camera and tried to find any signs that this video had been edited. Suddenly, she recalled that Toby didn't stay with her all the time at the party. He could easily have lit the fire and returned.

Truth hit her hard. She burst out of the room, ignoring her parents' pleas, and walked to Toby. Then, she slapped him hard on the face before one cop held her arms.

"Spencer…" – Toby was clearly surprised and heartbroken by that outburst.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? WHY DID YOU?" – Spencer broke down in tears. Then, her mind went black and she doesn't remember much after it.

* * *

><p>Toby couldn't sleep. The moonlight lit his cell – a benefit that was given to him because the other prisoners want to beat the hell out of him for allegedly setting fire to his own house and killing his stepsister. Wilden would charge him with murder and chances were Toby would be getting a capital penalty. No one believed him, not even Spencer. Why would the jury?<p>

He cried once again as if it would change a thing. His heart was broken, his hope was gone. And through all his tears, he saw a faint light standing on his cell. The strange light took shape of a girl and turned out to be Mona Vanderwaal, a girl whom Toby had only met once or twice. Mona was the best friend of one of Spencer's friends, Hanna Marin.

"Mona?" – He could barely believe his eyes. Perhaps he was going nuts.

"Surprised to see me?" – She smiled.

Toby got up, went to her and tried to stroke her shoulder. His fingers only found air.

"What are you?" – He asked in disbelief.

"I'm not dead, if that's what you think" – Mona rolled her eyes – "My body is sitting safely in my room. The thing that you're seeing is my spirit actually"

"I don't believe you! There gotta be some kind of explanation for all of this" – Toby put his hands on his hair in despair.

"There is only one: it's supernatural, darling" – She answered.

"Why are you even here?" – He questioned.

"Because you're special, Toby. You always knew that deep in your heart" – Mona explained.

"Are you special too?" – It was a rhetorical question.

"Yes, but not in the same way that you are" – She didn't give much – "And before you ask, Spencer's special too"

"But why did you come to me now?"

"You and I both know that you didn't start that fire" – Mona looked at him straight in the eye – "Before you ask me, I don't know who started it, but what I do know is that this person is not human… at least not human in the way we're used to"

"And what do I have to do with this?" – The more answers he gets, the more questions he has.

"Nothing, you were the perfect setup" – Mona was sincere – "Although, your powers might have something to do with it"

"What powers?" – Toby tried to remember a time in which he showed extreme ability at doing something. He couldn't.

"I can't explain to you. But I know who can" – She evaded – "That's why I'm getting you out of here.

"And what if I don't tag along?" – He challenged.

Mona laughed – "You will because you don't wanna die and because you want to protect Spencer"

"What does she have to do with all of this?" – The mention of his girlfriend's name made his chest ache.

"Look, strange things will happen in this town and she certainly will be affected by them. Don't you wanna have the strength to protect her?" – Mona bargained.

"Why would she be targeted?" – That was his last question.

"Because she's involved from the beginning" – She still didn't give much away.

He stopped to think for a little while – "Count me in, Mona"

She smiled slyly and unlocked his cell with a master key. Toby didn't want to know where she'd gotten that.

"Go to Ravenswood and look for a boy named Caleb. He will give you all the answers you need" – That was the last thing he heard before sneaking out of the police station.

* * *

><p>Aria, Hanna and Emily stood by their lockers at Rosewood High. They haven't heard from Spencer since the day before.<p>

"I tried to call her this morning, but only reached her voicemail" – Aria was getting worried. Out of the three of them, she was the closest to Spencer.

"Guys, I believe she's just upset with the whole Toby thing. She'll be fine" – Hanna knew better than to worry too much without need.

"I bet she didn't see that coming" – Emily was also bitter about Toby. They had been neighbors and close friends for a while and she didn't imagine he would be capable of committing arson. Also, she felt guilty for Spence because she was the one who presented him to her.

Alison stood from afar and reflected if she should go talk to them about the sleepover. She had been excited about it, but after she heard the news, she concluded that it was not a time for Spencer to be socializing. Even so, she approached them.

"Hey girls!" – Ali noticed how Hanna and Emily stopped to admire her and how Aria seemed to be still weighting her opinions.

"Hi Ali" – Emily smiled shyly and tucked a streak of her hair behind her ear.

"Hey!" – Hanna greeted a little too enthusiastically while Aria just observed.

"I… heard about Spencer and Toby. How is she?" – The vampire didn't know how to start.

"We don't know. I tried to reach her this morning, but I couldn't" – Aria felt compelled to speak.

"I see…" – Ali murmured – "So, I guess she cancelled that sleepover party?"

"Yeah, I don't think it'll be a good idea now" – It was the first time the blonde and the brunette had ever agreed on something,

"Guys, you know what? I think this sleepover might be just what she needs!" – Hanna signaled as if she'd had a great idea.

"Hanna, that's hardly the time for that!" – Emily reprehended.

"Did I hear sleepover?" – Noel chimed in and hugged Aria from behind. "What do you think of that?" – Hanna was thrilled to be talking to two of the most popular kids in school, Noel and Alison.

"I think it's awesome! I mean, Spencer does need a distraction from all of this" – Noel said and Ali wondered just how much he knew about the fire.

"I think she just needs to be alone" – Emily proposed.

"I agree" – Ali nodded.

"What do you think, babe?" – Noel asked Aria. Alison noticed he was using his charms one her.

"It… might be a good idea after all" – Aria was completely charmed by him and changed his mind.

"Two to one, we won, Em!" – Hanna cheered – "Ali, you're invited too"

"Thanks, Hanna, but I…" – She was about to give some lame excuse when…

"Oh, she's going, Hanna!" – Noel chimed in again – "After all, this mermaid here is going too and Ali's crazy about her" – He pointed at Emily, who blushed at his words. Alison just glared daggers at him.

"You're such an ass, Noel" – She said for the hundredth time and it was true. Ali wondered if Jessica had talked to him and if he was trying to drag Emily into this mess just like he did with Aria.

Alison turned around let her bag slam the lockers as she walked away.

"Don't know why she got this mad" – Noel was having fun watching the situation. Emily, on the other hand, was slightly hurt by that. Did it mean that Alison doesn't want to be seen around her? That Ali doesn't even want to be friends? Her thoughts trailed off as she picked her books.

"C'mon, Em, let's go!" – Hanna called her back to life and she hurried her steps to catch up with her friends.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Alison heard the sound of glass breaking on a wall.<p>

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Jason?" – Jessica rarely sounded like that.

"Get off, Mom" – She heard her brother complain and then something hard hit a door.

Alison climbed down the stairs only to find Jessica hovering over Jason with a bewildered look.

"Mom, what are you doing?" – Alison intervened, holding one of her mother's arms. Jessica quickly threw her daughter away using a water torrent. Just like all vampires, Jessica had a favorite element: water.

"You bitch!" – Jason tried to jump back at her, but she pushed his hard against the ground.

Alison felt her back sting as she hit the opposite wall. Then, her body slid down.

"YOU ARE NOT MY SON! I WILL HAVE NO WEAK SON!" – Jessica pulled something out of Jason's front pocket and threw it away. When it hit the ground, Alison recognized that white pure grains – it was cocaine.

"Mom, let him go, please!" – She got up on her feet – "That's not the way to deal with the situation!"

"It's not! That's why I called your dad! Jason will be shipped off to rehab tomorrow!" – Jessica claimed before reaching for her son's T-shirt – "But first, I'll make sure he learns his lesson" – Then she punched him on his face, spilling blood on the wooden floor.

Alison ran to the door quickly. In vampire families, it was not unusual things got violent. Sometimes, whole clans would crumble due to inside fights. With the DiLaurentis, it was no different – Kenneth was way too cold to show any kind of violence, but Jessica would parry with her kids often, especially with Jason – and she always won. Alison had a few fights herself with Jessica and with her brother, and she always lost to her mother and defeated her sibling. She didn't like it, though. But if needed, Alison was a tough warrior.

She walked out of the DiLaurentis' front porch and spotted the other girls standing outside Spencer's house. Deciding she didn't want to be at home tonight, she went over there. Hanna saw her and waved.

"Alison! It was good for you to come!" – The other blonde screamed. Aria gave her a small nod and Emily just stared at her a little surprised.

"Yeah, I just thought it'd be a good idea to hang out tonight" – She half lied.

"IF we're hanging out at all. Seems like Spencer locked all the doors" – Aria tried the handle one more time.

"I told you, guys. She wants to be alone for some time" – Emily said as if she'd been dragged along to the sleepover.

"Well, if she wants to lock us out, we'll come barging in" – Hanna opened her purse and looked for a clip. She pulled out the silver object and put it inside the key hole. She twisted it inside looking for the right combination. Bingo!

"There it is!" – Hanna stood there proudly as the girls entered the house.

As soon as they stepped in, they found an almost naked Spencer lying on the couch. She was wearing only a baggy tee and her panties.

"Girlz! You came!" – She greeted them by showing a bottle of whisky.

"Spencer, what the hell happened here?" – Aria had never seen her friend crack like that before.

"I've just been drinking a little" – She took another gulf – "What is she doing here?" – She pointed at Ali – "Did you come all the from DiLaurentis land to see me falling apart?! I bet you're loving whatcha seeing! Here, take a picture!" – Spencer tried to take a selfie with her phone, but dropped it.

"Spence, stop it, okay!" – Aria picked it up and put it on the table – "I'm gonna make you some coffee"

"As long as it tastes like vodkaaaaaa" – The tall brunette sang and attempted to take another sip of the whisky. However, Hanna snatched it out of her hands – "Give it baaaack!"

"No, you've had enough for the five of us already" – The blonde put the bottle on the table – "I'm gonna find you some decent clothes. You two" – she pointed at Alison and Emily – "Make sure she doesn't get anywhere near that bottle".

Emily glanced awkwardly at Ali and took the easy way out – "I'm gonna put this in the fridge"

"I'm a loser, baby, so why don't you kill meeeee?" – Spencer sang.

"Spencer, why are you doing this?" – Ali sat down at the couch.

"Nobody cares, Ali!" – She cried – "My parents don't have eyes for me! They're always saying 'Oh, how Melissa is perfect, how Melissa does everything right', and I'm left behind! Not even my boyfriend cared" – Despite being strangers to each other and having a not so favorable family history, Spencer rest her head on Ali's lap.

"You know it's not true, Spencer" – She stroked her brown hair and noticed that her body was exhaling alcohol. _This is going to wreck me_, she thought, as she absorbed those bed energies. Instantly, Spencer relaxed.

"There's your coffee" – Aria showed up with a mug in hands. Emily was beside her.

"Thanks" – Spence lifted her body from Ali's and took the mug. She felt a little dizzy, but the smell of the hot beverage was comforting.

"Your clothes" – Hanna left them beside the brunette and sat at the table.

"Thanks, guys" – The smart girl already felt a little better after a few gulfs of coffee.

Alison stood up and looked for a glass. She needed water so bad. After absorbing Spencer's alcohol, she was the one who got dizzy.

* * *

><p>It was 3AM and Alison was breaking into Spencer's house again. She'd waited for all the girls to fall asleep to leave the house and go to the woods to feed. Two deer later and it was enough for her to return without being afraid to unconsciously attack the girls.<p>

What she didn't expect is that Emily would've been at the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Ali, what were you doing?" – She asked as soon as she spotted that blonde head.

"I was out for some air. Couldn't sleep" – Alison lied.

"It can be dangerous outside" – Em commented as the other girl walked to her to get herself a glass of water.

"Listen, Emily" – Alison placed a hand on her tanned wrist – "Don't listen to what Noel said today"

"You seemed pretty upset about it" – The swimmer pulled her arm away from Alison's touch.

"It's not about you" – Suddenly, Ali realized that Emily had been hurt by her action – "Noel keeps saying inappropriate things. I wish he wouldn't joke about this"

Emily stood in silence. She didn't know if she'd accept the apology or not. Alison drank from her cup, turning her back to the brunette. That's when Emily saw it: there was a purple mark on Ali's back.

"Ali, what is this?" – Emily pressed her finger on the bruise and made the blonde wince in pain.

"Nothing! I just slipped and hit my back on the wardrobe" – She made up while resting her cup on the sink.

"It must've hurt pretty bad" – Emily's look changed from upset to concerned and she caressed the bruise with her fingers.

"It'll heal in no time" –Alison smiled and looked away. Em's fingers on her back gave her a warm sensation she could not explain.

Emily moved her hand to the blonde's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. Ali looked up and found those brown eyes staring at her. Suddenly, she couldn't pull her blue eyes away from them. She felt the energy around and couldn't escape.

There was something about Alison that drew Emily to her like moth to flames. The brunette looked for a reason to explain it and didn't find. She'd never felt this way before – so hopeless, so out of breath, so daring.

She lowered her eyes from those ice blue orbs to that pink heart-shaped mouth. Emily thought no more – she leaned in and placed her lips on Ali's. She felt a burning sensation on her mouth and her mind went blank.

Alison was astonished when Emily pulled her in. Her body froze and her eyes didn't close. However, she felt a great wave of energy flowing from Em's lips to hers and it was amazed. She'd never felt so attached to somebody before. Her past French kisses were worse than dull compared to this light peck.

Reason came back to Emily and she pulled away. The kiss only lasted for one second, but, for both of them, it seemed like a century.

"I'm sorry, I've never…" – The brunette was ashamed of what she'd just done and took a few steps back.

"It's okay" – Alison didn't know what to say, but didn't want to make Emily think she was mad about what happened – "Let's just… not talk about it, okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry again, Ali" – They stared at each other in silence – "I better go upstairs. Goodnight" – Emily ran. As soon as she slipped into her sleeping bag, she punched the wooden floor of Spencer's bedroom three times – "You idiot, you idiot, you idiot!"

Back in the kitchen, Ali leaned against the fridge as she pressed her fingers against her mouth. Her lips were still tingling from that kiss. She turned around, opened the fridge and found the bottle of whisky Spencer had been drinking earlier that night. _That'll have to do_, she thought, as she took a sip and felt her throat burn.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**mcmeli: **We won't be knowing who started the fire so soon. As Mona said, there will much more trouble from now on. I'm glad you liked Jessica's lecture :P Hope you enjoyed the sleepover :D

**leon7272: **As you wished - longer and faster

**InLoveWithEmison: **I'm glad you appreciated the lecture! I think there might be more of these, if necessary :) Hope you enjoyed the sleepover :D

**Guest: **Yay for the sleepover! Hope you enjoyed their "hookup" haha

**Shine: **Thanks for the support! :) This time I updated faster than ever before :P

**Kenzie: **Thanks for the support! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Hope you had a Merry Christmas! I posted an oneshot yesterday, but I didn't forget about this one. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>One down<strong>

_Two weeks later…_

After the whole sleepover incident, Alison got closer to the girls, especially to Spencer (who forgot their family grudge) and to Hanna, with whom she went shopping every other day. She had a more neutral relationship with Aria, though she fancied the other girl's company. On the other hand, she was not in good terms with Em. When they are with their friends, Emily treats her normally; still, she avoids being alone in the same room with the vampire.

The bell rang. School was over for today and each girl had their plans.

"I think I'll just go home. There's nothing for me to do" – Alison said.

"I'd join you, Ali, but I have Russian History, like, right now" – Spencer picked her books on her locker and walked away.

"I wonder why she wants to know about the Russians. It's not like she's going to live in Siberia anyway" – Hanna joked.

"You know Spencer. Knowledge is power" – Aria justified.

"Anyways, I'd so love to go shopping with you, Ali, but today is Mona Day and she'll kill me if I ditch her" – The other blonde exclaimed – "Oh, there she is! See you guys tomorrow" – Hanna left them for her other friend.

"What about you, Em?" – Ali had been trying to get closer to Emily, but the swimmer kept pushing and pushing her away. As agreed, they'd never mentioned that kiss again, but they'd barely spoken to each other since it'd happened.

"I've got swim practice, so…" – Emily walks off before she can even finish her sentence.

"Well, I'm going home too, so I guess it makes both of us" – Aria smiled and they linked arms as they left the school porch. They had ice cream on their way home and really enjoyed each other companies.

They were going to Aria's house when they passed by a deserted alley. There was a car parked in there. Both girls immediately recognized it.

"Isn't that your dad's car?" – Alison made the rhetorical question.

Both girls approached the vehicle. Byron was inside it, lips locked with a dashingly beautiful blonde. Aria drops her ice cream as Ali holds her hands tight to keep her calm.

Byron had the misfortune to look through the car's window and spotted them. He froze as Aria glared at him and ran to her house, Alison following shortly behind.

* * *

><p>As soon as she arrived at the front porch, Aria dropped her purse right there, looked for the keys and got into her mom's car. Ella didn't mind she got out for a ride sometimes, so she put the pedal down and sped out of the street.<p>

Alison had been following shortly behind.

"Oh shit" – Why did everything in this town beg for her to use her powers?

She focused her energy and ran after the vehicle. Super speed was cool, but she couldn't maintain it for long. Luckily for her, Aria seemed to be slowing down. They'd stopped at Hollis.

"Holy shit!" – Alison swore again. She had no idea of what Aria planned to do in here.

Aria stepped out of the car and joined that huge mass of students. The place was so crowded that Ali lost sight of the brunette. She had just an idea of where her friend might've gone, but didn't know how to get there. She settled for asking other students.

The vampire stopped two guys and asked where she could find Mr. Montgomery's room. They stripped her down with her eyes before answering and whistled as she walked away. She just rolled her eyes and followed their instructions.

She then found Byron's room. The door was closed, but she could hear a lot of noises coming from there. _Just what the hell is she doing?_, Ali wondered. She stepped into the room to find Aria holding an antique telephone and smashing it to the ground. That would be surprising for itself, but Aria was surrounded by floating things – books, suitcases, pens, papers…

_She's a telepath_, Alison was surprised by how she could let this pass her and Noel by. She'd checked Aria's aura a few times and she never showed any inclination for supernatural powers. But there Aria was – standing in the room crying and literally flying things out of control.

"Aria, can you hear me?" – The blonde closed the door behind her and called.

"HE LEFT US ALL BEHIND, HE NEVER CARED FOR US!" – The petite brunette cried. She honestly didn't care anymore. She could feel objects around her and she didn't even know if she was throwing them or they just decided to fly by. Aria was broken in the worst way possible.

"Please, just listen to me!" – Alison dodged a book and took a step towards her friend – "I know you're hurt, but this needs to stop!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I'M FEELING" – Aria had no idea who was talking to her – "I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!"

"Aria, my mother used to cheat on my father whenever he left the house" – Alison grabbed the girl's wrist – "I know that you're angry, but destroying things won't fix it!" – She tried to use her powers on the brunette. Luckily, the smaller girl would be as receptive to her as she was to Noel.

"I-I'm sorry!" – Aria seemed to calm down and fell into anybody's arms. She cried until no more tears came out of her and sleep eased her mind.

Alison also relaxed. At least the girl had snapped out of it. Absentmindedly, she looked out the window only to find Eric Kahn's watchful eyes.

"Shit!"

* * *

><p>After dropping Aria and her car to her house and giving Ella some lame excuse, Alison rushed to Noel's home. She didn't want him to know that Aria actually had powers of her own and she wanted his help. Oh, the two of them could be terrifying.<p>

"What brings you to my humble residence, Ali?" – For her luck, it was a pompous Noel who opened the door.

"I need your help" – She was honest.

"That must be a miracle! You admitting that you actually need me" – He teased.

"Noel, this is no time for joking" – She cut him off – "Aria might be in danger"

At the mention of his girlfriend's name, his eyes lost their playful look – "What about her?"

"A vampire has been messing with her father. She even got to the point where she seduced him" – Ali told.

"And…" – He had a hard time deducing where his friend was getting at.

"I'm afraid that she's gonna attack the whole family. Aria and I saw them kissing. So Byron is probably going to finish things off to avoid any more danger to his family. That might trigger her"

"Do you have a name?" – Noel's mind started to think of plans. No one messed with Aria, no one! He could be using her, but deep down, he cared for his girlfriend. Noel never forced her to do anything she didn't like and only used his secret power on her once, to stop her from going inside Toby's burning house.

"No. I think she might be a student at Hollis. She's blonde" – Alison described.

"Not much. I think we're gonna need help with this one" – He got his phone and called a number. A few moments later, Mona arrived at his house.

"What is she doing here?!" – The blonde asked incredulously.

"Hello for you too, Ali D" – Mona greeted sarcastically.

"Alison, Mona is a hunter from the Vanderwaal clan. She knows about you and me" – Noel spilled.

_Shit_, she swore for the fourth time on that day. Hunters were humans blessed with supernatural powers who hunted down vampires and other mystical creatures. As the vampires, hunters also organized themselves into clans and their abilities were hereditary.

"So… How long do you two know about each other?" - Alison wanted details.

"Since I was kid. Long before we met" – He answered.

"And how does she know about me?" –If Mona knew, there was a possibility that other people in this town knew too.

"Don't worry sweetie! Your secret is safe with me" – The brunette smiled – "But the Vanderwaal clan is still active, so we get information when a vampire comes in or goes out of town".

_Oh, that's why! _Alison recalled that, nowadays, vampires had to report whenever they checked in or out a place to the nearest hunter community. It was a way to guarantee they wouldn't cause trouble among their human fellows.

"Why did you have to associate with her, Noel?" – Alison guessed that his friend was in trouble.

"Y'know, one of the reasons why the Kahns survived throughout history is that we always know whom to make alliances with" – He gave her one of his charming smiles.

"Why did you call me, Noel?" – Mona's expression turned to serious.

"We need you to look up for a vampire, Mona" – He answered – "She might be a danger to a family here"

"Which family?"

"Do we have to tell her?" – Alison didn't trust the other girl.

"I'm afraid so" – Noel wasn't into giving many details ether, but he had no choice – "The Montgomeries"

"Oh" – She seemed to ponder for a while – "Do you have a name"

"No" – Ali nodded – "Woman, blonde hair, studies at Hollis, may be around her mid-20s, must've moved here five years ago at most"

"I'm checking" – Mona pulled out her laptop and used the information she'd been given. It didn't take long for her to find a matching profile – "Meredith Sorensen. She's not born, she's turned"

"Which means the both of us can easily take her down if we need" – Noel glanced at Ali, who nodded – "Thanks, Mona" – He grabbed his key and left with his blonde friend.

"I expect you to return the favor" – The brunette said loud enough for only him to hear.

* * *

><p>It didn't take too much for them to get at Meredith's apartment. As normal people usually do, she left her door locked.<p>

"How are we getting in?" – Alison asked.

"By this" – Noel literally kicked his way inside.

Meredith must've been watching TV. She jumped to her feet and growled, showing off her teeth.

"Please, if you wanna do scary, I can show you" – Ali rolled her eyes at how the other vampire tried to scare them.

"Who are you?" – She growled.

"Your worst nightmare, if you dare to mess with the Montgomeries again" – Noel stepped further into the apartment and created fire with his bare hands.

"Don't mess with me!" – Meredith tried to jump at him, but Ali sent her away by throwing a gust. Then, she flew to her enemy and held her by the neck.

"I swear to God that if you touch any of them again, we'll both make sure you'll regret you were even born" – Alison felt her own teeth merging up. She rarely gets this mad.

Meredith smiled – "I know how to fight my fights. It's not worth it going up against two born vampires at the same time"

Ali released her grip and left the other vampire on the ground – "Let's go, Noel!"

He turned away too, but even the dimmest possibility of Meredith's fangs piercing through Aria's neck made his whole body quiver in rage. He turned his body back to Meredith and threw a fireball where her feet were standing. Soon enough, the flames started to surround her and he heard her moan in pain.

"It's just a warning. You won't be so lucky next time" – And they both left.

* * *

><p>When Alison was returning home, she'd been too emerged on her own thoughts that she didn't even notice a body collapsing against hers. She was hard to fall, but the other body seemed to be made of steel. She felt to the ground and prepared to fight back in case Meredith had the crazy idea to attack her.<p>

"I told you to stay away!" – She jumped back to her feet ready to strike when she saw Emily's innocent face and all the blazing rage disappeared.

"Ali…" – The brunette couldn't understand the situation. Why would Alison snap back that hard on her? It was only an accident!

"I'm sorry, Em. I didn't see you" – Ali's face softened.

"That's okay. I should've stayed away" – Emily didn't buy the apology and tried to dribble Alison.

The vampire held her wrist –"Wait"

"What?" – Emily just half turned.

"What are you doing out this late?"

"I like to run at night. Less chances to meet people in my way" – She stared at the vampire.

"Listen, Em, I'm sorry I snapped like that" – Ali didn't let go of her – "It's just that… I've had an argument and I'm still a little pissed off"

"Tell me about it" – Her tone was beyond ironical.

"There's this girl who thinks she's hot stuff" – Ali was trying to make her story plausible without the supernatural details – "She threatened one of my friends and I couldn't just let that go. I told her I'd ruin her if she tried to do something against my friend"

"Who's this girl? Why would she listen to you?" – Emily was already finding the flaws on her story.

"You don't know her, and she'd better listen to what I say"

"Y'know what? I don't believe in you, Ali" – Em pressed and tried to pass by the blonde.

"Emily, please! That's all I can say for now" – She blocked the brunette's way - "You're mad about that kiss, right?"

The swimmer's face paled – "I thought you said we wouldn't mention it ever again"

"But I guess we need to talk right now" – Alison pressed – "Listen, I'm not mad at you for kissing me. It just happened, okay? Let's get over it" – She tried to forget the tingle that kiss had left on her lips, but failed miserably.

_Can't it happen again?_, Emily's mind hammered. She said nothing, though. As Alison said, it was just a kiss and it'd never go beyond that. It's not like she had romantic feelings for girls, right? Wait, she's never had romantic feelings for boys, but it means nothing…

"Give me a chance to show we can work this together" – Alison sensed the storm coming from Emily's head and tried to calm her down.

"How?" – That's all the brunette murmured.

"What about a movie at my place?"

Aria was awaken by the sound of breaking glass. She made sure the wind hadn't burst her windows open and tried to fall asleep again. She couldn't. Something in her guts told her that something was very, very wrong.

Then she heard screams down the hall. It was probably Mike having a nightmare. Her brother had some psychological problems and sometimes they caused him to have bad dreams. Her duty as the older sister, however, compelled her to go to his room to see if he needed anything.

"Mike" – She called even though his door was opened.

As Aria stepped in, her body froze in horror. There lay Mike with eyes wide opened his throat torn open by a blonde creature.

Aria screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**mcmeli: **Yay! They finally kissed!² Good that you're intrigued by the vampires. We'll know more about the DiLaurentises and the Kahns through Jessica and Eric. But, as you know by now, the Kahns are good at making friends :P

**InLoveWithEmison: **Alison can be such a cutie when she wants! *-*

**leon7272: **It's not Emison if it's not slowburn :P

**Guest: **I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Che: **I didn't forget to update, hehe. Hope you enjoyed this one too!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! This is the my longest chapter so far! I really hope you enjoy because I'll be travelling next week and I don't know when will I be able to update :P**

* * *

><p><strong>I want you to stay<strong>

As Emily laughed beside her on the couch, Alison thought that it'd been the greatest idea ever to bring the other girl home. They were watching a silly comedy movie, which, honestly, she was paying no attention to because she was fixated on the beautiful brunette, whose laughter filled her ears.

As the movie credits rolled on, Emily squeezed her arm – "That was a good movie, Ali"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" – She said without taking her eyes off the swimmer. Instantly, her gaze fell to that perfect bronze mouth and Alison felt her lips pulsating at the memory of their kiss. She needed more of this.

Ali lost control as she captured Emily's lips her own. The brunette was taken aback and the vampire felt that magic tingle again. Unsatisfied, she kept on kissing Emily again and again, and dug her fingers on that black jet hair. The swimmer, on the other hand, felt obliged to push Alison away, but just couldn't resist the taste of raspberry of Alison's lipstick (or so she thought).

It was still not enough for Ali. Strange… she usually satisfied her needs quickly. She'd never felt the urge to kiss the same boy more than one time. But with Emily, all of this wouldn't suffice. She tried to deepen the kiss, but the brunette pulled away.

"Ali, what's this about?" – Emily couldn't understand what was going through her friend's mind. Had she brought her here so they could kiss again?

"I don't know" – Alison was still awakening from her trance – "I just… needed that" – She couldn't explain. She'd never felt attracted to another girl and surely had never felt this way about the boys she'd hooked up with.

"I think that I should leave" – Em stood up.

"Emily!" – The blonde held her wrist.

"What?" – The swimmer was afraid that Alison would pull her in again. It scared her because, if that happened, Emily had no idea how far they'd go.

"You're not mad, are you?" – Alison cared and she didn't even know why.

"I'm just confused… that's all" – The brunette had many feelings flying through her head right now, but she definitely wasn't mad at her friend – "See you tomorrow?"

"See you" – The door closed and all the laughter was gone.

* * *

><p>Meredith's fangs retracted from Mike's neck as she left his body fall limp on his sheet. She turned to the door to see a small brunette standing on the doorway. She recognized her as Byron's child – the one who ran off after she caught them kissing. The blonde vampire also took note that this girl must be friends with the vampires that attacked her earlier this evening.<p>

"What have you done?!" – Aria barely whispered. She should've been sad, scared. However, she just stood there, unable to fight, scream or run for her life. Aria wondered when had she become so numb. Maybe it was because Mike lay dead right before her eyes, maybe because a freaking vampire had just sucked him dry.

"Nothing compared to what I'll do to you, sweetheart" – Meredith already felt Mike's blood pumping through her veins. She prepared to strike.

"No! Please!" – Aria could only beg as the vampire jumped on her with her large fangs aiming for her neck. The small brunette knew she didn't have a chance, but she'd fight for her life. As the creature tackled down to the floor, Aria stared at their reflection, but only saw herself on the mirror. She began to wonder if this was all her mind's doing. After all, genetics weren't blessing her on that point.

"Done fighting?" – Meredith expected more struggle, but she didn't mind. The faster she did that, the more powerful she'd become. She pierced Aria's neck with her fangs.

"GET OFF MY DAUGHTER!" – Byron ripped her mouth off her target and held her tight. She tried to fight him, assuming he was just another average human, but she couldn't break free of his grip. That was when it clicked on her: Byron was a hunter; the only reason he ever went out with her was because he was hunting her.

When Ella appeared on the doorway with a gun aimed at her head, Meredith was sure of that. She messed with the wrong family.

"Shoot, Ella!" – Byron ordered.

She just pulled the trigger. He knew she wouldn't miss because they'd done that so many times before. They'd never expected, though, that they'd need to kill a vampire in their own house. Also, he knew that Meredith wouldn't survive. That gun had holy water bullets on it – one of them was enough to kill a vampire.

As Meredith's body fell to the ground, Byron and Ella rushed to aid Aria, who was bursting into tears at the scene.

* * *

><p>"Alison" – Her mom knocked on her door and opened it. The younger blonde was lying on her side with dark pools of purple under her eyes. She hadn't slept at all – "Are you okay?"<p>

"Just a bad night, mom" – Jessica would let it pass this time. Shall this behavior repeat, she'll read Ali's mind… forcefully, if needed.

"Noel called"

"What does he want?" – Alison had no mood to entertain her friend right now.

"He asked you to meet him at his cabin" – She passed on the message.

"Okay" – Ali just nodded. She had no intention of meeting Noel.

"Also, there's something I need to tell you" – Jessica feared Alison's reaction. Her daughter could be so stubborn when she wanted – "Mike Montgomery is dead"

"What?!" – Alison rose quickly from her bed.

"He was murdered last night at his own house. The police didn't give many details, but I believe it was a vampire attack" – Jessica described.

Alison went to her closet and picked up the simplest clothes ever: t-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"Where are you going?" – Her mother was obviously confused by her change of behavior.

"To Noel's"

* * *

><p>When Alison arrived there, Noel and Mona were already inside the cabin.<p>

"What is she doing here?" – The blonde asked when she spotted the hunter.

"She's not a foe, Ali! She's here to help!" – Noel warned.

"I'm here to give you info about Mike's murderer" – Mona said in the most business tone possible.

"What do you know?" – Ali was still not convinced.

"After you played bad guys with Noel, Meredith attacked the Montgomeries" – The hunter told – "She went to Mike's room and sucked him dry. I don't know if this was strategy or pure luck"

"Did anything happen to Aria?" – Noel asked for himself and for Ali.

"Aria was bitten too, though she didn't lose much blood. Byron and Ella must've killed Meredith before she even got to taste her blood" – Mona answered – "Though, Aria is in a state of shock, but I can't blame her for that. She watched her brother die, had fangs on her throat and found out her parents are hunters on the same night"

"Wait! Byron and Ella Montgomery are hunters?!" – Alison jumped in and Mona casted Noel an amused look.

"They're one of the founding families, Alison" – He explained – "The founder families are all hunter clans, though the Montgomeries are the only active one"

"So, Aria is a hunter too?" – It was a rhetorical question.

"Yes, in theory" – Noel said – "And before you ask me, that's not the reason why I'm dating her"

"Obviously" – Mona snorted – "About that, you might want to be more careful around your human companions"

"Why's that?" – Alison arched her brow.

"This is the second vampire-related thing that's happened in less than a month" – The hunter stated.

"Do you know who started the fire, Mona?" – The blonde vampire had to ask.

"I know it was a vampire doing, but I don't know who did it. That's why you need to be careful around humans. One wrong step and they'll take the fall for you instead"

When Alison heard that warning, she thought about Emily. She looked at Noel and didn't even have to read his aura to know he was thinking about Aria.

* * *

><p>Later that day, all the girls skipped school and headed to Spencer's house. As Aria's place was a murder scene, the Montgomeries couldn't stay there. So, the Hastings offered to let them stay at their barn for a couple of days. Aria stayed inside to recover from the shock and from the wound on her neck.<p>

The other girls passed by Veronica, Peter, Byron and Ella talking about the ongoing investigation. Spencer found it odd to have both of her parents on the same case. That meant they cared deeply for the Montgomeries.

When the girls entered the barn, they found Aria lying on the couch. Her eyes were frozen on the TV and they showed no desire to live.

"Aria, I brought the girls here" – Spencer announced. The small brunette didn't move an inch.

"Is it true that she's been stabbed on the neck?" – Hanna asked with her usual lack of tact. The police version of the case was that a jealous Meredith stabbed both Mike and Aria and attacked Byron before Ella shot her to protect her husband.

"Hanna!" – Emily scolded.

"You just reminded me that I have to clean her wound" – Spencer looked for a clean tissue – "Can you guys help me with that?"

"Sure" – Hanna sat on the couch's arm and caressed Aria's hair. The brunette said nothing.

Alison hadn't said a word after they came in. She was tearing up inside to see Aria in such a cold and depressing state. Ali read the girl's aura and didn't find that shade of pink which was so Aria. All Alison found was black, as if there was pure darkness inside her soul. She began to wonder if Meredith's attack had been triggered by her threat. _Maybe this is all my fault. Mike's dead and Aria's dying inside and it's all because of me_.

She couldn't take this any longer. She clenched her hands and bit the inside of her mouth to try not to cry at the scene. It was impossible not to notice how shaken she was.

"Ali?" – Of course, Spencer would be the first one to notice her current state.

Alison didn't answer. She just kept staring at Aria while her other friends stared back at her. Emily came closer and grabbed her arms.

"Ali, are you okay?" – When she met those sweet chocolate brown eyes, images of Emily with her throat torn open ran through her minds. She couldn't take it; she couldn't take the risk.

Alison left a few tears and ran away from the barn. Emily soon followed her, calling her name even though she knew Ali wouldn't look back. Hanna just watched the scene with a pity on her eyes. Spencer, on the other hand, was racking her brains off. Ali wasn't that close to Aria, so why did she break down? Did she know something about the attack?

No! Spence tried to kick those thoughts away. Alison was probably concerned about Aria's mental state. However, her brain insisted that the blonde knew more than she led on. _You're dreaming, Spencer. Focus on Aria!_

* * *

><p>At the Hastings' living room, the parents discussed the event more openly, as they thought the girls were all in the barn.<p>

"Well, I'll make sure that Aria leaves here as soon as she recovers" – Byron stated.

"Byron, she's just lost her brother! We can't just send her away and let her grieve on her own" – Ella retorted.

"She has a point, Byron. Aria needs to stay here where we all can keep an eye at the surroundings" – Veronica agreed.

"Well, we've tried that and now my son is dead!" – He replied – "Rosewood's not safe anymore. Aria needs to learn how to protect herself"

"We've already lost Mike. I don't wanna lose Aria too" – Ella begged.

"If she stays, we might end up losing her for good" – His voice was shaken. Mrs. Montgomery just nodded. She conceded it was the best for Aria to leave, but it didn't mean that she agreed with that.

"Well, Spencer's not going anywhere" – Peter made a point.

"Let's talk to Ashley and Pam first. If they agree, the girls may all go together and it'll be easier for them and for us" – Veronica argued.

"Useless. You know too well that Ashley and Pam are both lonely women. They won't be sending Hanna and Emily away unless they really need to" – Peter replied.

"Well, sit back and watch if that's what you want!" – Byron snapped – "Peter, we all here know Rosewood's not safe, so why make this bet? I've already lost a son, and it's a pain I don't want to anyone in this world"

"We know this won't stop" – Ella agreed.

"I'll be more careful and I'll warn Ashley and Pam to do the same" – He conceded – "Now, I'd love to keep playing good host, but I've got another case to work on" – And he left.

* * *

><p>Alison ran to her house and poured herself a glass of water. Her body was shaking and her senses were mixed up.<p>

_All along it was a fever,_

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

She heard someone sneak up on her and didn't even think twice on attacking them with a right jab. However, that person dodged her punch and grabbed her arm.

"Ali, are you okay?!" – Emily was deeply concerned. She'd never seen Alison deeply affected by something. The blonde even tried to punch her! Luckily enough, she'd had a fast reaction and dodged the attack and grabbed her arm.

"Emily, what are you doing here?!" – She was so freaked out she didn't notice the brunette following her. Honestly, she was the last person Ali wanted to see right now.

_I threw my hand in the air and said: show me something!_

_ He said: if you dare, come a little closer…_

"I wanted to see if you needed something" – The human answered.

"I'm fine" – Alison wiped her tears – "Go back to the barn. Aria and the girls need you more than I do"

"It doesn't seem like it" – Emily cupped Ali's face and caught her tears with her thumb even though she was afraid that the blonde might slap her hand away.

"Emily…" – The vampire whispered. Emily's thumb soft strokes on her cheek were surprisingly comforting to her. Unconsciously, she leaned into that touch.

"I know that you're scared" – The brunette spoke – "We're all scared because of the last events" – She pulled the small girl into a tight embrace.

_It's not much of a life you're living_

_ It's not just something you take, it's given_

"No, Emily! Let me go!" – Alison tried to break free from those strong arms at all costs. She punched the girl's chest, but it seemed the other girl was made of steel. She even created a small gust to push Emily away, but that stubborn body wouldn't move. Eventually, Ali gave in. She rested her forehead on Em's chest and let the tears fall down while she grabbed a handful of the brunette's shirt.

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_ Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know_

Alison understood for the first time that, whenever she was with Emily, she never sucked her energy; instead Emily gave energy to her. In fact, they seemed to be sharing, as Ali felt a continuous wave flowing between them. In the arms of that human, she felt protection and care like never before. Even though Em's body was as hard as a steel plate, Ali was mesmerized by how their bodies matched each other like two puzzle pieces.

"You can punch me, you can push me, but I'm not letting go" – Emily pressed her nose on that blonde hair. Alison seemed to bring out a side of her she'd never known it even existed. Emily was usually the one people were protecting. But seeing Ali like this made her protective side bloom. She would never let anything harm that girl.

_Funny you're the broken one when I'm the only one who needed saving_

_ Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

The vampire pulled away just a little bit because she was too entrapped in that warm embrace to completely leave Emily's arms. She looked up to meet those sincere brown eyes and her eyes locked on them. She didn't understand the connection between her and the human. The only thing that she knew is that it was too late to pull away.

For the first time no one initiated the kiss – it just happened nonetheless. As soon as their lips connected, the girls felt an electric wave spreading from their mouths to their toes. They'd never felt so close to anyone like that before. Alison's hands ran up and down Emily's upper chest. The brunette shivered and Ali loved that trembling sensation beneath her hands. She wanted more.

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_ Something in the way you move makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_ And it takes me all the way_

_ I want you to stay_

Emily kept their bodies close and slid a hand up the other girl's back, making her shiver before wrapping her fingers on those soft golden locks. Ali started to melt at her touch and the swimmer swore that nothing could feel as better as Alison's body and lips pressed on hers.

In spite of all of that, Mona's warning echoed inside Ali's mind. There'd been already two vampire-related events in less than a month. Humans were more vulnerable and, thus, could be target or just incidentally killed off. Aria's distant face and the thought of Mike Montgomery lying dead with his throat torn open; or worse, Emily lying dead with her throat torn open.

"Emily, stop" – Alison mustered all her will to pull away.

"Ali, we can't pretend there's nothing going on between us two" – The swimmer spoke. She finally acknowledged that the vampire, yes, had an effect on her.

"There's nothing going on between us" – She denied, even though all she ever wanted was to press Emily against the corner and kiss her hard.

"You kissed me yesterday, we kissed in here today. Do you kiss all your friends like this?" – Em pointed.

"Those kisses meant nothing to me, Em. I was just curious, a little needy maybe" – Ali felt her own heart shatter at her words. There was no way she was looking up to see the hurt in those brown eyes – "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression"

Emily ran her hands through her hair as she held back the stubborn tears on her eyes. She'd been so stupid to believe that a girl like Alison could fall for her. The blonde was surely straight while she… she didn't know it yet. But it hurts. Hell, it hurts – "So dwell on your misery then" – And she left the kitchen without looking back.

As soon as she made sure that Emily was far away, Alison let her body fall to the ground and let the tears rain on her face once again.

_I want you to stay…_

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later…<em>

"Hurry up, Spence! We're gonna miss Aria's flight!" – Hanna hovered impatiently at the passenger side. A few days ago, the small brunette had informed them that she'd be leaving to Reykjavik to study.

"I'm driving as fast as I can" – Truth is Spencer isn't their fastest driver; Emily is. However, this was Spencer's car and she got to drive.

"As fast as a turtle, you mean" – Han almost hit the window beside her with her forehead – "Aren't you two going to say something?! You've been quiet this whole trip!" – She looked at the backseat to find Emily and Alison sitting as far as discretion allowed from each other. They hadn't really talked since that thing at Ali's kitchen.

Spencer also observed them from the reviewing mirror. She knew something was wrong, but couldn't quite say what. There would be time to investigate, though.

"Spencer, for God's sake, put your eyes on the road!" – If Hanna had a license, she'd probably have thrown the brunette out of the driver's seat.

"I'll take a shortcut" – Spencer's mind automatically displayed a map of New York inside her head. She took a quick glance and noted the directions she should take – "This way"

The shortcut worked and the girls arrived at JFK in time to say their last goodbyes to Aria. Byron, Ella and Noel were also there.

"ARIA, I'M GONNA MISS YOU SO MUCH!" – Hanna jumped on her neck as soon as she spotted the small brunette. Aria hugged her back quite coldly. She'd resumed speaking to them after those terrible events, but she still felt as distant as ever.

"I'm gonna miss you, Han" – She quite meant it because she knew Hanna had all the laughter that was ripped apart from her when she saw her brother die.

"Aria, don't forget to call me!" – Spencer hugged her and allowed herself to cry a little bit. She couldn't help but feel alone right now; her family didn't care, her ex-boyfriend was wanted for arson and her best friend was leaving.

"I won't" – Aria meant that too, but she honestly had no idea if she'd have the time or the heart to call any of her friends.

"Goodbye, Aria" – Emily and Alison greeted, each one at a time. Aria didn't feel much for them. It's not as if she didn't care; it's just that she wasn't so close to them as she was to the others.

Alison glanced at her friend's aura one last time and saw that the black was fading to a dark grey. It was still broken, but it showed that Aria was recovering. She glanced to her side and found Emily looking at the other way. She knew she'd hurt the brunette with those words, but she had to make sure Emily remained safe and sound. That's all Alison could give her.

A voice called the flight to Reykjavik. Aria bid her last farewells to her parents, gave Noel one last kiss and left for her unknown destiny. As soon as their daughter went, Byron and Ella returned to Rosewood. Of course, they offered the teenagers a ride, but the youngsters declined.

"Ali, do you wanna go to a party tonight?" – Noel asked, much to the other girl's horror. Alison knew what they were thinking: his girlfriend's just left and he's inviting another girl to a party!

But they didn't understand. Noel had been broken too by what happened to Aria. Those parties were just so he could forget his own pain, and he sensed that Ali might need that too.

"Sure. Why not?" – She didn't sound so excited, and she knew that her friends were watching her, horrified that she's accepted the invitation.

"Ok. I'll drive you, then"

"I think I'll buy a snack" – Emily blurted and left. She was not going to watch Alison flirt with a guy right in front of her. Hanna and Spencer went with her.

"She hates me" – The blonde stated after the girls left.

"She doesn't. She's just upset. It'll pass" – He tried to comfort her. Noel had been her shoulder to cry on since the day she pushed Emily away.

"You should've seen the look on her face" – Ali remembered the sadness on those brown eyes easily – "For a moment, I thought I was gonna beg her not to go"

"You really care about her" – Noel smiled.

"That's why I need to keep her away from me" – Alison felt the tears gathering on her eyes – "If she ever gets hurt because of me, I will never forgive myself!"

The brunet hugged her and she accepted it. His hug was comforting and they were both sharing compassionate fluids, but that friendly gesture was nothing like standing in Emily's arms. Noel's chest was too flat and his smell wasn't as sweet or as intoxicating as the swimmer's perfume. The way their bodies molded each other was a little awkward, while Em's body seemed to be made for hers.

"You helped me take care of Aria, so I'll help you look after Emily" – He murmured into her hair.

"Thank you, Noel" – Alison was truly grateful to him. He could be an asshole when he wanted (most of the time), but he'd always supported her. Ali was glad that she had at least on true friend on her life.

Unbeknownst to them, Emily glared daggers at the couple (or so she thought). Her heart broke even more and she had to control herself not to break down in front of Spencer or Hanna. Unbeknownst to her, all Alison really wanted was to protect her.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you don't hate me after that! I had to break them off for the time xP<strong>

**Reviews:**

**InLoveWithEmison: **There, Meredith's down! :P Poor Mike :/

**mcmeli: **Yeah, Mike is dead, and so is Meredith! Noel and Alison are beyond worried with their human pals :P

**leon7272: **I hope you liked the Emison moments on this chapter, even though it had a sad ending :(


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm so mad at the girls because of the last episode! I'm especially mad at Emily, and my Emison heart is torn x.x I also feel very bad for Ali :(  
>This chapter is only an interlude, but there's a cute Emison scene at it. Hope you enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude<strong>

_One year later…_

The girls remained friends during Aria's absence. Spencer and Alison, in spite of their competitive nature, became sort of besties. Emily and Hanna grew even closer, as the brunette clang on her fashionable friend to forget about her sorrows. Alison and Emily did resume talking; at the beginning, it was only for appearance's sake, as their other two friends would bug them about it all the time. However, in time, their friendship grew again.

Because of that, Alison learnt how to conceal her feelings for Emily and tried to control her physical reaction every time she was around the swimmer. This self-control required much more energy than Ali had, so she found herself feeding more often. However, animal blood was not enough anymore. Therefore, she went to her last resort – the Kahn's secret parties.

"Alison, my dear, it's nice to see you here!" – CeCe Drake greeted with a forced smile – "You should come here more often! You look a little pale to me" – She grabbed Ali's face, to which the younger blonde responded by sending her away with a gust.

"Don't touch me!" – She didn't trust anybody there.

"Relax, Ali, we're only here to help you" – Eric Kahn helped CeCe to her feet and eyed Alison. She felt disgusted.

"Where's Noel?" – She looked for the only friend she could think of.

"He's upstairs getting some to himself" – The older man answered – "But you shouldn't go after him. You'd be sharing, after all, not feeding properly" – Eric probably never felt the bliss of sharing energy with someone, Alison thought.

"Do you see that cute guy sitting at the bar all by himself?" – CeCe pointed – "His name is Duncan. He's gentle and such a sweetie. That may be what you need tonight"

Alison eyed her suspiciously, but went to the boy nonetheless. He was slightly tall and muscular, and had sandy hair, sun-kissed skin and light brown eyes. She had to agree with CeCe: he was cute.

"Can I join you?" – She leaned next to him and asked in her most sensual tone, trying to wrap him in his charms. She didn't need to try much. He was already falling for her.

"Sure!" – He took her hand and guided her to a seat next to him. In those secret parties, everybody knew that vampires were around. The only rule was: vampires should only hook up with humans and vice versa. That's so the vampires could feed and the humans could have a thrilling experience with the supernatural – "What can I buy for this beautiful lady?"

"Some of your time" – She answered charmingly.

It didn't take long for the both of them to be kissing against a wall inside the cabin. His kisses were gentle at first, but now he was more confident and rough. Her hand was on his neck as she missed the feeling of wrapping her fingers in the long threads of a black hair.

Duncan lowered his hands to her ass and stopped the kiss – "Is this okay?"

She just nodded and captured his lips once again. She'd already begun to suck his energy and they both could feel it. His hands groped her hard and his tongue hastily danced inside her mouth.

Then, Duncan moved his lips to her neck and sucked on it. Ali shuddered because of that touch, but it was not enough. She lowered her hands to grab his ass and pull him closer. He ran his hands up her body to her breasts, squeezing them and exposing a little of her skin.

"Let's go upstairs" – She urged and he followed her.

Soon enough, they were naked against each other, but it was still not enough. He had a toned torso, which no doubt would be much appreciated by any other girl, but it didn't feel right against her skin. Then, Alison remembered that one time on her kitchen, when Emily pulled her into her arms. God, that felt so much better than this!

_Emily…_ She thought and kicked herself mentally for it. There was a pretty boy on top of her willing to satisfy all her needs and there she was, thinking about a girl she could never have.

"You sure?" – His voice brought her back to reality. He'd already put on a condom.

Ali nodded and braced herself for what was coming. When he entered her, it hurt like hell. This wasn't her first time, but their bodies just didn't seem to fit. Duncan noticed that and waited a little bit before starting to thrust in and out of her.

It still hurt. Alison let her mind wander again and imagined that it was Emily instead of Duncan – her fingers thrusting in and out of her. That thought alone was enough to set her loins on fire and she gasped.

Duncan intensified his movements, thinking her moan was his doing. But in her mind, her fingers were wrapped in a raven black hair and a bronze mouth kissed up and down her neck and collarbone while fingering her.

"Ah!" – She moaned and pictured Emily hitting the right spot – that one which made her see stars and scream in pleasure. Duncan went faster and stronger, still not hitting her where she wanted to be touched.

But then, she imagined Emily trailing kisses down her stomach to her vulva. Oh, those lips around her clit, her wet tongue… She dug her nails on Duncan's back and came undone beneath him. A second later, she heard his grave moans as he came inside her.

Duncan slipped out of her and lied beside her on the bed, giving her time to be with her own thoughts. Alison felt disgusted as never before: she's had sex with a boy, she's stolen his energy and she came, replacing him with Emily's picture on her mind. What would the swimmer think of her if she found her like this?

* * *

><p>Alison woke up in the next morning with a pounding on her head. Sure, she was stronger now, but also she couldn't live with herself. Noel brought her home last night after Duncan left. He looked worried because she was getting worse and worse. There was this need in her she couldn't satisfy.<p>

She pushed it aside as she dressed up for school. Her image looked a little blurred in the mirror. This always happened in the first 24 hours after a vampire fed. Her mother would say that it was energy settling into its new vessel. When a vampire drank blood, however, it was different. Jessica once explained to her that the blood is a sacred liquid directly linked with the soul of its individual. Drinking it by force made a vampire stronger, but it also killed their soul away and that made them weaker. Losing their soul would make vampires vulnerable to eggs, honey, garlic, crosses and sunlight. They'd also be unable to come into someone's house without being invited.

_Enough with this! _ Alison stopped her daydreaming and got her keys. She ignored her mother telling her to have some breakfast before leaving and got into her car. When she arrived at school, Hanna was already there in the parking lot with Mona and Spencer. Mona acted as the fifth member of the group sometimes, although it was unofficial.

"Good morning, Ali!" – The girls greeted her. They talked for a few minutes until a Volvo stopped near them.

"Look, it's Nate and Emily!" – Hanna pointed at the couple and Alison refrained from looking. Emily met Nate soon after Aria left. Her parents thought it'd be a good idea if she worked as a volunteer, so they sent her to Nicaragua to help build houses for poor people.

There, she met Nate St. Germain. They quickly became friends and he told her he was studying architecture at (coincidently) Hollis. On Nicaragua, Nate helped drawing the houses before another team could build it. When she came up, Emily surprised the girls by presenting him as her date.

To Alison, it was like a stab right through her heart. Nonetheless, she kept on with her façade, congratulating Em for hooking up with him. Of course, she had Mona check him first to make sure he wasn't a vampire or in any way related to supernatural things. Mona told her he looked human enough, and so far he's been a decent boyfriend to Emily.

Alison was a little jealous of him. He got to hold Emily in his arms whenever she was happy or sad. He was the one who could make her smile through the darkest days. He was the one who could kiss those lips that tingled. He was the one who could lay her on his bed, and, God, Ali didn't even want to think about that.

"See you later?" – He kissed her inside his car – "Don't forget that you're going to meet Maya tonight" – Maya was Nate's cousin and they were really close to each other. She was moving to Rosewood and, as he wanted her to feel welcome, he decided to introduce the girls.

"Yeah, see you tonight" – Emily kissed him one last time before stepping out of the Volvo and heading to the girls. Then, Nate pulled off and left.

"Emily, you two are so cute!" – Spencer joked.

"I guess we are…" – Em half-heartedly agreed. Nate was handsome, patient and caring. He was everything one would wish in a boyfriend. However, Nate couldn't erase the memory of Ali's kisses of her mind. His kisses weren't that soft and his body was too flat and rough to compare to the delicacy of Alison's curves. Emily liked him, just not enough.

She turned to watch Ali's face. The blonde was absentmindedly staring at her nails, as if she didn't care at all. Emily knew she didn't.

"Oh my God! Ali, what is that on your neck?!" – Hanna interrupted her thoughts by pointing at a purple bruise on Alison's skin. It looked fresh – "Is that a hickey?!"

"What the…" – The vampire was totally caught off guard. She was so off her mind this morning she didn't see that mark. Instantly, Alison hid it with her hand and looked at Emily. The girl seemed slightly hurt.

"Somebody got laid yesterday" – Mona taunted.

"I didn't…" – Ali tried to deny that. She didn't need a constant reminder of last night nor did she want to hurt Emily's feelings.

"Well, was it so bad that you don't wanna talk about it?" – Hanna teased.

"You know what? See you in class!" – Alison brushed past them. She didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh my God! Why was she so mad?" – Hanna asked as soon as the other blonde left.

"Maybe because she doesn't like people talking about her personal life" – Emily felt impelled to defend the vampire.

"She's getting laid, we don't" – Mona remarked – "At least, WE don't… I don't know about you, Em" – She teased.

Emily rolled her eyes – "See you after class" – And she left too.

* * *

><p>Spencer left Mona and Hanna alone babbling about some fashion nonsense and went to an empty playground. There, she spotted a boy.<p>

"Andrew!" – She called and he came to her.

"Hey Spence! What do you want?" – He asked.

"Do you have any more of those pills?" – Spencer demanded.

"Spence, why'd you need them now? We won't be having any tests until next month"

"But I gotta keep up with my studies" – She lied. Meth was only so she could escape her pain by focusing on other stuff. It started with the tests at school, and it cleared her mind so much that Spencer clung onto it. She started to use it to investigate Toby's case and Mike's murder and she found some inconsistencies: if Toby had been on his house according to the police version, he wouldn't have had left the fire unharmed. She remembered Toby had no burns, even after dragging his parents out of the house.

As for Mike's case, she found out that Aria's wound was too shallow to be caused by a knife. Had Meredith missed? No. Aria had lost too much blood for a simple cut. Speaking of the small brunette, Spencer hasn't heard of her in ages. The last time they talked, Aria still had a cold and detached attitude. After that, the other brunette didn't even bother to call and it hurt Spence. It hurt because Aria was her best friend and it seems like she just doesn't care at all.

"Fine! But it's your last box!" – Andrew handed her the pills and she left.

* * *

><p>Hanna and Mona were too engaged in their conversation that they didn't even notice that Spencer was gone.<p>

"You know what? I think I'll buy another phone! This one keeps shutting off randomly" – The blonde complained.

"I know someone who can fix it. And he's a total catch!" – Mona winked.

"I don't know any pretty geek on this school, Mona" – Hanna rolled her eyes.

"He's a friend of mine and he's new at school" – The hunter explained – "See! There he is! Caleb!"

A boy with medium-length brown hair turned to see the girls.

"What do you want, Mona?" – He thought the agreement was that he and Mona shall talk to each other only if necessary at school because they needed to hide their connection.

"This is Hanna, she's my best friend, and she wants you to fix her phone" – Mona explained.

Caleb analyzed the other girl. She was blonde, had blue eyes and wore fancy clothes. _Another preppy girl_, he thought. However, he didn't deny that she was beautiful, in her own Barbie way.

Hanna stared back at him. She wondered how Mona could be friends with someone as shaggy as he looked, although he was indeed cute. _As long as he fixes my phone, I'm fine with it_, she thought.

"What's wrong with it?" – He asked.

"It keeps shutting down randomly" – She explained and handed him her phone.

"When do you want this back?"

"As soon as possible"

"Speed has its price" – He challenged.

"I'm willing to pay" – She fought back.

"Okay, I'll give it back to you tomorrow" – Caleb settled. What a fierce girl! – "Two hundred bucks"

"Fine. I'll meet you at the Brew after class" – Hanna agreed – "Mona, we gotta go now! Thanks Caleb!"

"Be my guest" – He sarcastically bowed.

* * *

><p>"Ali?" – The vampire was about to leave when she heard Emily's voice.<p>

"Yes, Em?" – She turned to see the beautiful brunette.

"Can you walk me home? I need to talk to you…" – Emily confessed.

"Oh! Sure!" – Ali nodded.

They walked together, side by side; their arms would brush every now and then, but they just didn't care. They talked trivialities until they arrived at Emily's and Pamela made them tea and cookies. They studied a little at Emily's bedroom until the brunette finally gathered the courage to say what she had in mind.

"Ali, can I ask you a question?"

The blonde dropped her pen – "Sure"

"How was your first time, Alison?" – That question caught the vampire by surprise. She hadn't really talked about her sex life with Emily (or with anyone, for that matter).

"I…" – She didn't know what to say.

"I know you're not a virgin anymore" – Emily blurted – "People talk and then… today…"

"Emily…" – Ali was a little bit ashamed.

"I'm not calling you a whore or anything like that, I just… needed advice from someone who understands" – The swimmer blushed.

"Why do you wanna know?" – Alison asked.

"Wel, me and Nate, we…" – Emily started to gesticulate because she couldn't put into words what she meant.

"You wanna have sex with him" – It was more like a statement than a question, and the vampire clenched her hands into a fist. _Control yourself, Alison! You're not allowed to have a fit of jealousy!_

"We've been dating for a while and he… I know he wants it, but he's really patient with me and he doesn't force me" – The brunette wasn't even sure of what she wanted.

Alison took a deep breath before asking – "But do you want do it, Emily? Do you think you're ready?"

"I-I'm not sure! I like him, but…" – _I like him, but he's not who I want to be with_, is what Emily wanted to say.

"If you're not sure, then it means you're not ready" – Ali took the human's hand in hers – "And if you're not ready, don't do it!"

"You weren't ready for your first time" – Em stated.

"I wasn't"

"And how was it?" – Emily caressed Ali's palm with her thumb.

The other girl bit her lip – "It was awful. The guy just didn't care about me" – Alison remembered her first time. There was a tradition in vampire families that boys and girls should be initiated sexually when they reach the age of fifteen by an older vampire. Jessica kept up with the tradition and forced Alison to have her first sexual relationship… with Eric Kahn!

Alison begged her to let go of it, but Jessica wouldn't give in. So, when it finally happened, Ali felt so disgusted by it that she took time to find sex something pleasurable again. Eric just used her as a sex doll and left her there to cry.

"Then why did you do it?" – Emily wanted to know who was the guy because she couldn't understand why Ali'd sleep with someone who didn't care about her.

"Because everyone expected me to" – She half lied – "I wasn't ready for it. If I could change my past, I'd only make love to someone I trusted and cared about" – _Someone like you…_

Their eyes met for a moment and none of them spoke. Emily kept Ali's hand in hers and took a deep breath.

"But Nate cares about you, so, when you're ready, he won't hurt you like I've been hurt" – Alison broke the silence and tore her gaze away from the brunette's.

"Ali, what about this guy from yesterday?" – Emily let go of her hand and touched the bruise on her neck.

"It was nothing" – She slapped that hand and turned away.

"He also didn't care, did he?" – Em forgot what they were initially talking about. Even after having her touch rejected, she held the blonde's wrist and scooted over to her so she was almost leaning against the other girl's back.

"I didn't care either" – Alison didn't want to talk about it, least of all with Em. She knew she could lose her precious self-control and do something she might regret later.

"Then why did you do it?" – The brunette pressed.

"Because I wanted to!" – She snapped back and turned her eyes back to her – "Why do you care?"

"Because I do" – Emily squeezed her wrist – "And because I know you're upset about something"

"I just… needed that, okay?" – Alison tried to justify.

"Why did you do something that would hurt you later?" – The swimmer pressed.

"I needed… someone to care!" – Tears streamed down the blonde's face, even though that was a lie. She didn't need someone to care; she needed **Emily** to care, but she couldn't risk that. And the conflict between what she wanted and she had to do was killing her.

"Ali…" – Emily whispered and pulled her in for a hug. Alison tried to resist because she knew that, once in Em's arms, there would be no escape. But Emily was strong and the vampire quickly found herself burying her face on that long raven black hair. God, yesterday how she'd wished her fingers were wrapped around those dark threads instead of a short sandy hair.

Emily caressed Ali's hair and pulled her closer, allowing the blonde to wrap her arms around her waist. The feel of that delicate body molded against her own was something she had missed. They hadn't hugged like this since that day on the kitchen.

"If you ever feel that need anymore, just call me, ok?" – She whispered.

Ali only nodded and let the human's perfume intoxicate her once again. Emily smelled like the ocean breeze and it was comforting. Again, she felt energy continuously flowing through her bodies. They were sharing. Surprisingly, this simple hug was making Alison stronger than she'd ever felt. Then, she finally understood. Emily was her drug – she could destroy her, but she could save her at the same time.

Alison pulled away reluctantly, deciding it was time to leave – "Goodbye, Emily" – She lifted her head and planted a chaste kiss on Em's cheek, trying to give her all her feelings of trust and care.

Emily jumped back, widened her eyes in surprise and touched her cheek with her fingers. The place Ali'd kissed seemed to be burning and she felt a heat wave rush through her body.

"W-What was that?" – She stuttered.

"A way to say thank you… for caring about me" – Alison stood up feeling renewed. She picked up her stuff and stopped by the door – "I hope I could help you with the Nate thing" – She winked and walked off, leaving a wonderstruck Emily behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**mcmeli: **Emily will be safe for a little while, just a little... I would worry more about Ali, though. She's straining a lot. I haven't thought about the scene Ali tells Emily that she's a vampire, but that surely will be epic! :)

**leon7272: **Thanks for the support! Even though they're not together yet, Emison surely will have some interesting scenes together.

**Guest 1: **Thanks! The sweet angst²...

**Guest 2: **Thanks! There will be more Emison scenes, bittersweet...

**booklover457: **Yes, humans can be turned into vampires. For example, Meredith was a turned vampire, not a born one like Alison and Noel. And yes, I'm giving some thought on turning Emily, but I wanted opinions about it first. Thanks for bringing it up!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! This the tenth chapter and I have to thank you all for the support! Now, for the sad part: this chapter contains Emaya scenes. Beware!**

* * *

><p><strong>Let's get this party started!<strong>

After Alison left, Emily dressed up to meet Nate. They'd be having dinner at the Grille and she'd meet his cousin, Maya. Emily didn't really have any expectations for that; she just hoped she and Maya could get along well, for Nate's sake.

"You look beautiful" – He said, before opening the door of his car and pulling her for a kiss. She was wearing a simple blue dress and high heels. He wore a white shirt and beige pants.

"Thanks" – She smiled shyly and they left.

As soon as they stepped into the Grille, a girl stood up from her table. She was wearing a white dress and flats. Her hair was black and wavy, her skin was olive toned and she was petite. That must be Maya.

"Nate!" – She jumped on his neck and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Maya" – He greeted – "This is my girlfriend, Emily. Emily, this is Maya, my favorite cousin"

Maya went to her and hugged her. Emily hugged her back quite awkwardly because she didn't expect that kind of warm contact. Then, Maya gave her a peck on the opposite cheek Ali had kissed. Her lips were quite soft too.

"So you're the girl Nate keeps babbling about" – Maya checked her out and it made her uncomfortable – "Nate, why didn't you tell me your girlfriend is a total hottie?"

"Because I know you'd hit on her anyway" – Nate seemed oblivious to Emily's embarrassment.

"N-Nice to meet you" – She stuttered and blushed.

"Maya, go easy on her! She's a little bit shy…" – He laughed.

"Hum… Shy on the streets, sexy on the sheets" – The small girl teased and looked at Emily. When their eyes met, Em felt a feeling on her guts she usually got when she was around Ali.

They sat down and talked about trivialities. Maya told her that she was moving to Rosewood High because her father would work there and that she played the cello in a jazz band. Maya had a sarcastic yet light humor and Emily found herself enjoying her company.

"Babe, have you heard that Noel will throw an open party?" – Nate brought up.

"No, Ali didn't tell me about it" – But Alison wouldn't tell her anyway, right?

"Eric invited me. It seems they're planning to do something big" – Nate was friends with Eric because they both studied architecture at Hollis – "Are you going, Maya?"

"I guess I am" – She answered.

"How do you know Eric Kahn?" – Emily wondered.

"Oh, I met him through Nate" – Maya explained – "He seems to be quite the dog, if you know what I mean…" – She winked.

"Well, if you're going, I think I'll go too" – The swimmer said.

"Baby, I think that I won't go. I have to study for a test" – He declined – "Still, I don't see why the two of you can't go together"

Maya and Emily stared at each other. Damn, those butterflies were flying on her stomach again.

"Well, I don't see why we can't too" – Maya kept looking at her.

"Then it's settled. We'll meet at his cabin" – Emily claimed.

They talked a little more and then left. Nate offered a ride, but Maya had a bike and declined. She hugged him and gave him another peck on the cheek. Then, she went to Emily and hugged her. This time, it wasn't awkward; on the contrary, it was warm and welcome. Maya's floral perfume was really good and her small body felt awesome against her own body.

Maya went to give Emily a peck on the cheek, but, as they moved at the same time, she accidentally pecked her on the lips. Emily pulled away a little surprised (but definitely not disgusted) and Maya laughed nervously.

"Sorry!" – She pulled away too.

"Maya, you'd better not try to steal my girl!" – The girls only remembered that Nate was there when he made this joke.

* * *

><p>Of course the news of an open Kahn party spread quickly. Hanna wouldn't stop talking about it at lunch.<p>

"Girls, you're going, right?!" – She was overexcited.

"Hanna, I really don't know" – Ali dodged. The whole idea of an open party was suspicious. She'd talk to Noel and Mona later to see what it was about. For now, it'd be better to convince her human friends not to go. She was sure there'd be vampires lurking around.

"Well, I'm going!" – Emily exclaimed and surprised everybody.

"Excuse me?! Pure, innocent Emily Fields is going to a Kahn party?" – Hanna joked.

"I'll meet with Nate's cousin, Maya, there" – She explained.

"And Nate won't be going?" – Hanna arched her brow.

"He'll be studying, but he's okay with me going" – She answered.

"If you two are going, I think I'll go too" – Ali claimed. She didn't want Emily hanging out at this party alone.

"Then it's settled!" – Hanna exclaimed and then remembered – "What about you, Spence?"

Spencer hadn't spoken a word until then. In fact, she had been getting farther and farther from the girls lately. Alison used her powers to see her aura – it had faded from royal blue to dark blue over time. The blonde was beginning to get worried.

"I'm not going" – She played around with her food – "I gotta study"

"Oh, c'mon, Spence! It's not even close to finals week yet!" – Hanna argued.

"Maybe not, but I've got essays to write and homework to do! If you've got spare time to waste, good for you!" – She snapped and left the table.

"Spence…" – Emily whispered and Alison had every reason to be worried.

* * *

><p>"Noel" – Alison followed him to the parking lot.<p>

"Nice to see you too, Ali" – He joked.

"I'm not kidding here, Noel! I've heard your brother will host an open party to everybody in this town" – She pointed out.

"It's true. He put a lot of pressure at home for this to come out" – Noel commented.

"What does he want?"

"I don't know. I can't find a reason to open up these parties"

"He probably plans something. Cece is with him too, probably" – She deduced.

"Very likely" – He agreed – "Are you going?"

"Yes. Hanna and Emily are going too, so I thought it'd be better if I were around" – Ali explained.

"Well, I'll be there and I believe Mona will go too. We'll keep an eye out for anything strange" – Noel planned.

"Deal" – She agreed and went to her car.

* * *

><p>"Thank God you're here!" – Hanna said when Emily arrived at Ali's house. The vampire had agreed to drive everyone to the party – "At least you look decent" – She winked. Emily was wearing a white tank top with a black leather vest over it, jeans shorts and black boots, while Hanna was wearing a black sleeveless top and a black and white polka dot skirt.<p>

Alison turned to see Emily and caught herself staring at those tanned thighs. Damn, those legs were spectacular!

"Hey Alison" – The brunette smiled shyly and Ali was afraid she'd been spotted.

"Hey, Em" – She tucked her hair behind her ear timidly.

The swimmer was also staring at Alison. She wondered how that yellow dress seemed to hug perfectly the delicate curves the blonde had and how those high heels made her look more gorgeous than ever.

Hanna noticed those strange looks, but made no big deal out of it – "Guys, we're gonna be late! Come on!" – She pulled them back to reality.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the cabin, Maya was already expecting them there.<p>

"Maya, these are my friends Hanna and Ali. Guys, this is Maya, Nate's cousin" – Emily presented.

The small brunette hugged and pecked on the cheek the two girls. When she stared at Alison, the blonde got a weird vibe coming from her. She tried reading her aura, but it revealed only a light green color. _I'll have Mona check her out later, _Ali noted mentally.

Inside the cabin, the party was already blasting.

"Yay! Free booze!" – Hanna already ran to the bar.

"Hanna! You're not getting drunk tonight!" – Emily's scold faded through the blasting music.

"Let her be. Every girl needs a booze now and then" – Maya shrugged.

"I'm driving her back. She's not getting drunk" – Ali stated sternly.

"Relax! It's a party after all" – Maya laughed off – "Come on, let's dance!" – She grabbed Emily by the hand and took her to the dance floor. Ali had no choice but to follow and pray Hanna would find them in the middle of the crowd.

At first, they were all dancing together and having a great time. Hanna managed to find them and joined the fun. Then, the DJ switched to Latin music and couples started to gather at the floor. Ali was about to tell them to sit off and rest a bit, but Hanna was faster.

"You, little one, are gonna dance with me" – She claimed while she dragged Maya close. The brunette just laughed and went along with it.

Alison and Emily were left to stare at each other awkwardly.

"Emily…" – She wanted to ask her out to a dance, but didn't know how.

"Ali… I don't dance well" – The swimmer predicted the question.

"Me neither… but we can do it together" – Alison suggested.

Em chuckled and went closer to her. She put one hand around on her shoulder and took Ali's hand. The vampire timidly put her hand on her waist and guided the dance, even though she didn't quite know how. Their bodies were so close that their breasts eventually touched. Ali tried to keep her hand steady on Emily's waist so the brunette wouldn't think of her as a pervert.

They laughed as they were awkwardly dancing. When their eyes met, sparks flew between them. The music stopped, but they stood still, hand in hand, eye in eye. Alison so wanted to lean in and close the distance between them, but so many things ran through her head at the moment: Emily had a boyfriend, they were in a suspect party and Alison was supposed to stay away from her.

The moment was interrupted by Hanna's whiny voice.

"Let's change partners!" – She said as she arrived with Maya.

"Emily, can you give me the honor of this dance?" – The musician took her hand and kissed it jokingly, something Alison would never dream of doing.

"M-Maya, w-we're girls, people are watching…" – Em stuttered at the gesture.

"Screw them! Come on!" – She pulled the taller girl close and put her hands on her waist. Emily finally gave in and started to move with the beat of the song.

That was when Ali saw it: Maya wanted Emily. She could feel those flirtatious energies coming from the girl and the worst thing was that Emily wanted her too. Yes, she could read it in the swimmer's aura that she was infatuated by all the attention Maya had been giving to her and that made her see red.

Emily had been in her arms just a moment before. Why hadn't she just kissed the girl?

"C'mon Ali, let's dance and make the boys drool over us" - Hanna pulled her by the hand.

"What?" – Alison was so lost in her own thoughts that she let the other blonde drag her.

"C'mon, put your hands on my waist. There's no way I'm going to be the man of this dance!" – Hanna put Alison's hands on her waist and only then did it click on her mind that she was about to move to the rhythm of Latin beats again.

Her dance with Hanna was rather stiff, partially because she didn't know how to dance, but mostly because she kept staring over the other blonde's shoulder to watch Maya and Emily. Maya was leading the other brunette effortlessly around the room the way Alison wished she could. Her hands slid down dangerously at Emily's waist and Ali hated her for doing it and, at the same time, admired her for having such courage.

"M-Maya!" – The swimmer scolded.

"It's not my fault that you're so beautiful" – She whispered back.

"Maya, I'm dating your cousin and I'm not gay" – Emily tried to convince heself.

"I see the way you stare at me" – The musician teases – "Believe me, it's gets better when you let it out"

Maya pulled her closer and brought Emily's leg to her waist just before the song ended, making Emily grab a handful of her wavy hair to keep her balance.

"Tell me you don't wanna kiss me" – She dared and leaned in. Much to her surprise, Emily didn't resist and kissed her back almost instantaneously. Maya let that leg go in order to properly hold Emily's waist.

Maya's lips tasted good and her hair was smooth. Emily found herself trying to deepen the kiss. She was sure now why she couldn't be with Nate anymore. Maya granted her entrance and their tongues danced together just as they'd been doing. Eventually, the need of air made them break off.

"Follow me" – Maya ordered and she just nodded.

From afar, Alison just watched the whole scene with her blood burning inside her veins. _That bitch!_

"Oh my God! Was that really Emily Fields kissing Maya?!"- Hanna stared in disbelief.

"Yes, Hanna" – Alison snorted annoyed.

"I didn't know she was gay! Or is she just experimenting? Whatever, she has Nate and this is so wrong on so many levels… On top of that, Maya is his cousin…" – She trailed off – "Wait! Ali, where are you going?!"

"I'm gonna find those two. You stay here" – The other blonde ordered and Hanna felt it'd be wise to obey her. Though, she wondered why Alison was so mad about it… Could it be…? No, Alison is straight, isn't she? Well, rumor has it she never keeps the boys – could it be that she was actually interested in girls instead? Hanna didn't know, but, surely, she would pay more attention to those two.

* * *

><p>Maya was dragging her by the hand. A waitress stopped them and the musician got two vodka drinks for them. They drank up and Emily made a strange face.<p>

"Not used to this, are you?" – Maya teased as she got more shots for them.

"Whatever" – Emily felt her throat burn as she swallowed another cup.

"That's what I wanted to hear" – The musician pressed her against the wall and they kissed again. Maya was in no way shy – her hands were all over Em's body: on her waist, on her ass, sliding into her tank top… Emily just couldn't get a hold on all of those sensations… Her head was spinning, her throat was burning and shivers made the hair on the back of her neck rise.

Maya's mouth was cold and her tongue tasted like the strawberry and vodka beverage they'd drunk before. Suddenly, the musician's lips went from her mouth to her neck, kissing and sucking her tender skin. Nate had done something like that before to her, but it didn't feel as good as this. Emily felt her heart race and her breathing even.

"Maya…" – She breathed out. The other brunette said nothing, lowering her lips to her collarbone. Maya's hands traveled lower and lower until they reached the zipper of Emily's jeans. This was so not she thought she was going to lose her virginity, but she was in too deep to care.

Maya cupped her lower parts and she moaned, while pulling the other girl impossibly closer to her. The musician's skilled fingers were about pull the zipper down and give her what she'd been yearning for when…

"Emily, what the hell is going on here?!" – Alison was astonished as she watched the whole scene. Maya had been so close, just so close to have Emily… This made Alison angry like never before. She wanted to rip Maya's mouth out of that perfect collarbone and send her away with a hurricane.

"A-Alison!" – The girls immediately stopped making out.

"Looks like you need to talk" – Maya felt the tension between them. She also wanted to kill Ali for interrupting her make out session – "I'll be right there at the bar if you need me, Em"

Emily nodded and Alison just glared her to death as she walked away.

"Are you out of your mind?! You were making out with your boyfriend's cousin pressed against the wall and God knows what would've happened if I didn't arrive!" – Ali snorted.

"Why do you care?! You've opened your legs to some unknown boy just because you wanted to get laid! Maybe that's what I want too" – That was low and Emily knew that, but the alcohol was mixing her thoughts and she found herself arguing back. She knew she wasn't right, but who was Alison to tell her what she could or couldn't do?!

"Woah, I didn't imagine that coming from you! Is that what this Maya girl has been teaching you besides how to fuck a girl?!" – Alison was surprised by the answer, but she snapped back.

"Well, I can show you what she's taught me" – Emily came dangerously closer, even though that was a bluff and they both knew that.

"Don't you dare put your hands in me after you touched her!" – The vampire growled.

"Why not?! I bet she tastes better than that boy you fucked! But then, I wouldn't know it because I didn't suck his dick like you did!" – As soon as the words left her lips, she felt her cheek become red and burning. A slap. Alison had slapped her.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT ME LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL! NOW, GO BACK TO THAT MAYA GIRL SO YOU CAN FUCK HER ALL YOU WANT. I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" – Alison stormed off, hitting the swimmer's shoulders as she passed by. Hot tears streamed down her face. Maybe she'd been wrong in patronizing Emily, but what the brunette said hurt a lot. Still, even though those words stung, nothing could hurt more than the sight of Emily pinned against the wall and Maya's hands touching her in all the right places. This was just too much for Ali.

"Ali, where's Emily?! Where are you going?!" – Some time after her outburst, Hanna appeared out of the blue and started asking her those questions and she couldn't care less.

"Home" – She answered as she strode past the other blonde.

"What?! But I'm your ride!" – She argued.

"Find another ride" – Ali dribbled her and left the cabin. She knew she'd been rude, but she'd seriously kill someone if she stayed there any longer.

As she was trotting out of the cabin, someone grabbed her by the arm.

"Ali, what are you doing?!" – Noel asked – "Do you remember our plan?"

"Fuck the plan, Noel" – She tried to release her arm from his grip.

"What happened?! Why are you so mad?!"

"FUCK OFF, NOEL!" – She sent a tornado right through his chest and made him fly and crash his back on a tree nearby. He looked at her incredulously as she picked her keys, turned on the engine and left with her tires screaming.

* * *

><p>Hanna was walking around the party desperately looking for Emily andor Maya. She had no idea how she'd get home and her mother would so kill her. Though, she wondered what caused Ali to be that mad… not the she wasn't mad at her also!

Her thinking was interrupted by someone abruptly grabbing her by the arm and pinning her up against the wall.

"What are you doing?!" – She slapped the man's chest and tried to get rid of him, but he was too strong.

"You seem to be too young to be in a party like this, but I don't mind. You'll do the job" – He whispered before leaning in for her neck.

"STOP!" – She screamed as loud as she could.

"Dude, she told you to stop, so fuck off" – She recognized this voice: it was Caleb – the boy who was fixing her phone!

"Boy, didn't your mother tell you to mind your own business?" – The man threatened.

"I guess your mom didn't teach you respect, so that's up to me!" – Unexpectedly, Caleb punched the man right on the nose. The guy fell to the ground and people started to look at them, some even were cheering for a fight.

"Let's get out of here!" – He took her hand and guided her out.

"Wait! Emily's still inside!" – Hanna argued, but shut up when she saw that Caleb had a car.

* * *

><p>Alison was driving like crazy through the usually calm streets of Rosewood. She wasn't a reckless driver, but she was just going insane right now. That was when she saw a white body standing on the middle of the road. She tried to stop the car and swerve, but hit the body anyway. <em>Oh my God, I killed someone!<em>

She got off the vehicle and went to the road.

"That was hard" – The white body said. Alison quickly recognized it as Spencer. She was wearing a white gown, her face was pale and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Spencer! What are you doing here?! Are you okay?!" – Ali rushed to her friend.

"Take me to the station, please! I have proof that Toby didn't do it!" – Spencer begged her, not seeming to recognize her.

"Spencer, you're not going anywhere at this state" – Ali forbid – "Are you high?!" – She put her hand on the brunette's pulse point and found her heart racing. Spencer was also scorching hot.

"Please, just take me to the station!" – Spencer begged once again while Alison just hugged her. She used her powers to see the damage the drugs had caused on Spencer's aura. Her usually shade of blue had turned to a desperate grieving grey. Ali didn't think twice before absorbing the damage of Spencer's body to herself.

Yes, this was going to wreck her; her mental state wasn't at its best currently and she'd been having problems with feeding lately. However, she couldn't just live Spencer like this. So, Ali started to absorb the bad energies emanating from the brunette and closed her eyes as she felt her own body being damaged.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**mcmeli: **Jessica can be unforgiving at times :/ And, yes, Ali will struggle A LOT trying to find energy. That's good to know! I honestly don't know if and when I'll make that scene :P

**leon7272: **Thanks! Can you survive the slowburn?

**nerdgirl 3701: **I'll try to update as soon as I can because I'm on vacation :P Yeah, I'm thinking that people like the idea of turning Emily into a vampire. Hope you survived this Emaya/angst Emison chapter!

**InLoveWithEmison: **I feel bad for Ali². She misses Emily like crazy! Please, bear with me! :P That was just Ali flirting, hahaha

**H: **Who knows?! She almost did it with Maya :P Nice point! Thanks for the compliment!

**Liz: **They're made for each other²!

**Guest: **Thanks! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Don't you worry about the Emaya thing. It won't last! This chapter is smaller than the last ones, but I think you'll enjoy. R&R! **

* * *

><p><strong>Guess who's back?<strong>

_Oh shit!_ – That's the first thing Emily thought in the morning. She was probably sleeping in some stranger's bed because she doesn't remember getting there. Lazily, she opened her eyes, frowning a little because the light coming from the window hurt. Surprisingly, she still had her clothes on, but there was an arm draped over her body. She lifted her head a little and found Maya's black curls hanging on her shoulder.

Soundlessly, she escaped from Maya's embrace and picked up her phone. She was going to ask Nate to pick her up there because she couldn't just call her mother. She would be so dead when she got home. Pam was going to ask why Ali didn't drop her off as agreed. And why didn't Alison?

Oh, she'd forgotten! Ali caught her making out with Maya and they had a terrible argument and said terrible things to each other. Emily couldn't remember her exact words, but the expressions "open your legs" and "suck his dick" seemed to fit her memory.

Emily punched her pillow. Alison had opened up to her and she used that information on an argument. God, she felt awful, and the worst part of it was that she didn't know if it came from guilt or hangover. Anyways, she gotta call Nate.

* * *

><p>Alison woke up the next day with a terrible pounding on her head. She hadn't drunk too much at the party, but her fight with Emily and the fact that she absorbed Spencer's bad energy strained her body. Also, Alison shed a few tears on her pillow, remembering what Emily had said to her. She guessed the drugs she absorbed from Spencer made her more emotional.<p>

"Alison, dear, you're late to school" – Jessica knocked and opened the door to find an undead version of her daughter.

"I'm going, mom" – She murmured with no willpower.

"Alison, I won't take this" – Her mother stood by the door.

"What, mom?" – The younger blonde couldn't even pay attention properly.

"You're not feeding properly" – Jessica stated.

"I've fed properly on the last secret party" – Alison lied.

"No, you haven't. I can see it in your aura" – She claimed – "You're strained and it'll kill you"

"I'll be fine, mom!" – Ali stood up, even though it made her head buzz.

"You need a little boost" – The older woman said – "I can teach you that" – She offered.

"If you want me to drink blood, mom, this is not gonna happen!"

"Not blood. I can show you how to feed on dreams" – Jessica smiled when she saw the curiosity on her daughter's face.

"Dreams? Is that even possible?!" – Ali was suddenly interested.

"Yes. Like feelings, dreams are manifestations of someone's aura and energy. You can steal someone's dream or even share it if you're connected enough to that person" – Jessica explained.

"Too bad I don't have this kind of connection to anyone" – Alison shrugged – "Gotta go, mom! See you later!" – She picked her stuff and went to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"So, this new teacher Mr. Fitz is such a hottie, isn't he?" – Mona commented as soon as the five girls sat on the table. No one had the mood to answer. Hanna was still mad at Emily and Ali for bailing on her; Emily was hangover from the night and was ashamed of what she said to Ali; Alison had a terrible headache and was hurt from Emily's words; Spencer was too affected by her drug problem that she didn't want to talk to her friends.<p>

"C'mon guys! What's going on here?!" – Mona noticed the strange mood.

"Those two bailed on me at the Kahn's party" – Hanna pointed at them – "I just got home safe and sound because Caleb gave me a ride, but it was not before a weirdo tried to harass me" – The funny blonde explained.

"I'm sorry, Hanna. I guess I just spent too much time with Maya" – Emily admitted.

"Sure you did" – Alison muttered under her breath.

Hanna bit her lip – "What about you, Ali?"

"I'm sorry, but I just had to leave" – The other blonde dodged.

"Alison, you were über mad about something. What was it?" – Hanna pressed.

"You know what? I don't have to do this!" – Ali stood up – "I'm leaving!"

"Ali!" – Hanna and Mona jerked as her friend left – "Aren't you going to say something?!" – Han pressed Emily.

"There's nothing I can say right now" – The brunette took a bite of her food and just stared down at her plate. She spent the whole day thinking of ways to apologize to Alison, but everything looked plain and dull to erase the words she'd said.

* * *

><p>As Alison strode down the hallway, a hand grabbed her arm.<p>

"Ali!" – Noel called.

"Look, Noel, if you want to bash me for pushing last night, just do it, ok?"

"No, it's not that, okay? You were mad and I understand that" – He let it past – "I just need to tell you something" – He dragged her to an isolated corner.

"Where are you taking me?" – She asked.

"Far enough so no one can hear us" – He stopped nearby a pillar – "Listen up! I heard my brother talking to Detective Wilden. A student from Rosewood High has disappeared at the party"

"What?!" – Alison felt that it was their fault somehow because they let it past them. They were supposed to keep an eye out for anything strange and, even so, someone had gone missing.

"They're keeping it low because no one's ever forgotten the events of last year in Rosewood" – He explained – "An arson, then a house is attacked and a teenage boy dies, now a student disappears. Rosewood's not safe anymore"

"I'm sorry to interrupt this little meeting of yours" – Mona appeared out of the blue – "But I've got breaking news to the both of you"

"Worse than someone disappearing?" – Alison teased.

"More interesting, surely" – The hunter retorted – "Aria's back in town"

"What?!" – Noel was taken aback – "I thought she'd tell you when she returned" – He turned to Ali.

"Aria hasn't talked to us in ages" – She said – "But how do you know this, Mona?"

"Because her hunter ID appeared on my list" – The brunette showed them her phone.

"We gotta see her, like, right now" – Noel picked his stuff and left.

* * *

><p>Alison went to Hanna, Spencer and Emily and informed them that Aria was back. When they asked her how she knew it, she just told them that Noel had said this. So, when school was over, they all jumped into Emily's car and drove to the Montgomeries house.<p>

"Hi, girls! What do you want?" – Ella greeted them when they rang the doorbell.

"We've just heard that Aria is back! Can we see her?" – Hanna was very excited about Aria's return.

"Well, she wasn't planning on meeting anyone today, but she can see you" – Ella conceded and let them in.

When they arrived at the living room, they saw Aria talking to Noel. There was some distance between them and Noel definitely didn't look happy.

"ARIA! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" – Hanna jumped on her neck and Aria hugged her back awkwardly.

"I missed you too, Han" – She said, but it sounded a little bit distant. The girls noticed that Aria had no pink stripes on her hair anymore. Alison checked her aura and saw that it'd changed from a bright pink to a deep purple. This meant Aria had changed.

Nevertheless, she went to hug her friend, shortly followed by Emily, whom she was still ignoring. Those words weren't easy to forget. After Em hugged Aria, everyone was expecting for Spencer to step up and meet her best friend.

"Spencer, aren't you coming?" – Hanna asked.

"You've left for a year and you didn't even bother calling me. Now you're back and you didn't even tell me you were coming!" – Spencer was hurt.

"I'm sorry, Spence. I just didn't have the time to call" – The now hunter apologized.

"If you cared, you would've made time for me!" – Spencer broke down in tears and Aria went to her and hugged her. It hurt the small brunette to have abandoned her best friend like that, but she needed to do it. Spencer and the girls weren't there with her to live through everything's she's seen. Time has made her strong, but time has grown them apart.

"Guys, I think we should let them talk" – Hanna was unusually sensible and picked up her purse – "Goodbye, Aria. It was good to see you again"

"Thanks guys" – Aria half smiled with Spencer still crying on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Emily parked in front of Alison's house. She'd already left Hanna at her house because she wanted to have an opportunity to properly apologize to the vampire. Alison, however, seemed in no mood for talking. They didn't say a thing to each other until the brunette stopped the car. Quickly, Ali tried to open the door and leave.<p>

"Ali, wait!" – Emily had quick reflexes and grabbed her wrist.

"Thank you, but you can go now" – She stared at the sidewalk – "Besides, I think you have other people to see"

"I'm sorry!" – She tightened her grip.

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to" – Alison dodged.

"I know that I fucked up and said horrible things" – The swimmer admitted – "I wish there was a way fix it"

"Well, it's hard to fix things when you open up to someone and then they say things like 'open your legs' and 'suck his dick' to you" – Ali held her tears back.

"Ali, look at me, please!" – Emily begged. Hesitantly, the blonde complied.

When their eyes met, Emily could see the hurt in those blue eyes and the tears Alison was trying so hard to hold back – "I shouldn't have hooked up with Maya. I guess I was just flattered by the attention she was giving to me. I'm aware that I cheated on Nate with his own cousin and I feel terrible about it. I know that I've said horrible things to you when you were just trying to point out the wrong things I was doing. If there was any way to fix it, I'd do it"

Alison stared at those chocolate eyes. They seemed regretful and honest, and she needed no more words - "I'm sorry for slapping you"

"Did you slap me?" – Emily brought her hand to her cheek; coincidentally or not, it was the cheek Ali had slapped – "I don't remember this"

Alison chuckled – "Did you really expect I'd let you say all this stuff about me and walk off?" – The brunette laughed.

"Can I take you somewhere tonight?" – Ali asked with her heart on her sleeve.

"You're supposed to be mad at me, not taking me to mysterious places" – Emily joked.

"I am still mad at you, but I'll forgive you if you join me tonight" – She flirted.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice" – Emily conceded – "Pick you up at six?"

"Yeah. See you then" – Alison nodded and left the car.

* * *

><p>Emily parked at Ali's house ten minutes earlier. She couldn't help but wonder at Alison' strange propose. She wondered if Alison was still mad at her and intended to pull a prank on her. Her phone rang. Nate was calling her, but she declined it. She'd decided to break up with him, but she just couldn't do it now.<p>

"Early, are we?" – To her surprised, Alison stepped out of the house. She was bringing a backpack and two flashlights – "You can exit the car, by the way"

Em did as she was told – "Where are we going?"

"You'll see" – Ali just winked and guided her to the woods behind Spencer's backyard. It was really dark in there and the flashlights were too dim. However, Alison seemed to know where she was going. Emily wondered just how many times had Ali ventured through those creepy trees before.

Then she saw it. There was a clearing, totally illuminated by the moonlight and the stars. There was a rock standing in the middle of it.

"Welcome to the Kissing Rock" – Alison announced.

"K-Kissing Rock?" – Emily stuttered at the thought of those raspberry lips on hers.

"Relax, silly, it's just a name!" – The blonde chuckled.

"So… what are we doing here in the middle of the night?" – The brunette raised her eyebrow.

"I always come here when I need to think. This has been my hiding spot since I've moved here from Georgia" – Alison told – "I thought that you might want to think a little, so I brought you here with sandwiches and… booze!" – She pulled out a bottle of wine of her bag.

"I've just recovered from a hangover, so I'm not drinking!" – The swimmer refused.

"Thank God I brought orange juice too" – Ali handed her the juice and a plastic cup.

They unfolded the sandwiches and started eating. Soon enough, they were back to old patterns again.

"Isn't it ironical that I've always been to the Kissing Rock without anyone to kiss?" – Alison thought over yet another cup of wine.

"Why did you bring it?" – Emily pointed at the cup.

"Because I need to feel out of my mind sometimes" – Ali drank and Emily thought how beautiful those wine-stained lips looked under the moonlight.

"Ok, someone's been drinking a little too much" – Em stole that cup from the vampire's hands.

"Hey! It was only my third one!" – Alison complained.

"You're not getting drunk! I can't go through those woods again all by myself!" – Emily stepped away from her.

"Give it back!" – The two girls stood up, and Emily started to run away with the cup of wine. Alison smirked and chased her. She used her vampire powers to keep up with the swimmer. She'd normally consider it as cheating, but she was too carefree to care. When distance was appropriate, Alison tackled Emily to the fluffy grass.

"Hey!" – It was Emily who complained now, as her back hit the ground hard and the cup spilled.

"No! Now the booze is gone!" – Ali cried.

"And you're not getting more" – Em trapped the blonde in her arms. Alison tried to fight against them, but she couldn't break the grip from those strong arms even with her powers.

"That's cheating!" – She complained once again.

"It's called payback" – Emily smirked and only then did they realize their position. The brunette's grip was keeping their bodies flushed against each other. One more time, Alison felt that Emily's body was made of steel. However, it seemed to mold so easily into hers that it was perfect. They stopped to look each other in the eye.

Alison tried to stand up, but her head spun and she almost fell. Emily came to her rescue, holding her hand and her waist – "Ops"

"That's why you're not drinking anymore, young lady" – The brunette led her back to the Kissing rock and they sat near it. Lazily, Alison rested her head on Emily's shoulder and the other girl pressed their heads together.

"Stretch your legs" – Alison ordered.

"I'm sorry, what?" – Emily arched her brow.

"Just do it, okay!" – The vampire was bossy and Em smirked, but complied. As soon as she stretched her legs, Alison lay down her head on her lap – "Ali!"

"Your thighs are more comfortable than your shoulder" – She put her hand on the brunette's knee. Emily bit her lip and blushed. Eventually, she took courage and started to caress Ali's blonde hair. The vampire purred and started to trace random patterns on Emily's jeans. Then, all of a sudden, Alison turned on her lap and faced her.

"Did you and Maya do it?" – She asked bluntly. The question had been burning on her mind for a while and the fact that she was a little drunk lowered her boundaries.

"What?" – Emily was so lost in the moment that it took time for her to comprehend the question.

"Did you and Maya have sex last night?" – Alison repeated. She felt her heart bursting out of her chest and her hands were shaking.

"No"- The brunette denied – "I woke up on her bed this morning, but I still had my clothes on and there were no marks on my body… or hers"

"Good" – The blonde murmured and half smiled.

"Why?" – Emily wondered.

"Because you deserve someone who really cares about you" – Alison stared deeply at those brown eyes and Emily turned away before she could feel herself falling for the girl on her lap again.

"Em" – The swimmer shook her head before Ali called. The blonde had raised her body and kept those icy blue eyes on her face. Emily couldn't help but notice those blonde locks cascading on Ali's back – "You're beautiful" – Alison cupped Emily's face with one hand and then caressed those bronze lips. Emily was too shocked to react.

Alison lowered her eyes to Emily's mouth and kissed her. Em closed her eyes but didn't respond to the kiss. Ali nibbled on her lower lip and ran her hands on that raven black hair. The brunette couldn't control herself anymore. Was it an enchantment? Was she bewitched? It doesn't matter. All she wants is the taste of those raspberry lips on her tongue and she doesn't hold back anymore. She leans in for a heated kiss.

The blonde moved her hand to Emily's neck, tangling her fingers on those ebony threads, pulling that black head gently. Em's arms wrapped around her midsection and the swimmer started to trail up her spine with her fingers. Alison moaned and allowed space for Emily to deepen the kiss.

An electric wave flowed between them head to toe. Ali's lips were already tingling from the kiss, but when her tongue met Emily's, her mind went in overdrive. She couldn't keep her body steady anymore, so she fell into the brunette once again, causing them to collide with the grass one more time. Emily didn't seem to mind, however. She just slid her hands down to Ali's side to keep her balance. Alison put her hands beside Emily's head, messing with her hair again as the kiss grew warmer and warmer.

It suddenly became impossible for Em to breathe. All those sensations were overwhelming and she felt that her loins were on fire. She moved her hands to Alison's chest and broke the kiss, pushing her away lightly.

"Ali" – She whispered as the blonde started to pepper kisses all over her neck. Incredible how those soft pecks felt a thousand times better than Maya's or Nate's lips on her skin.

"I want you" – The vampire declared, suppressing the need to pierce that tender skin with her sharp fangs right here, right now.

"You won't…" – She breathed in as Alison bit her pulse point – "… remember a thing by tomorrow morning"

This seemed to convince Ali, as she stopped her touches and tried to get to her feet, but failed. Before she fell to the ground, however, Emily was standing right beside her and wrapped the blonde's arm while she held her by the waist.

"Is it strange that I think you're cute, even though you just rejected me" – Alison chuckled.

"I'm taking you home, Ali" – Emily announced before dragging the both of them to where their things lay.

"Hum… You smell so good, Em" – The blonde nuzzled her neck.

"And you're so cheesy when you're drunk" – Emily retorted and Alison laughed. Her breathe tickled the brunette's neck and it almost made her knees faulter.

Emily picked up the backpack and the flashlights and guided them through the thick woods while Alison just smiled all the way through – "I'd get drunk everyday if it meant that you'll hold me like this"

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer and Aria's scene made me so Team Sparia :P There, there, you've seen drunk Emily, now you got to see drunk Ali. They're so fun to write :)<strong>

**Reviews:**

**InLoveWithEmison: **Things are about to get more cray cray xP Hope this chapter made for the lack of Emison on the chapter before :)

**mcmeli: **Haha, I thought I was the only one who didn't like Emaya at all. Emily so regreted that! And Alison will have problems with her energy too, just saying lol

**leon7272: **Hope the Emison in this chapter was even hotter :P

**Guest 1: **Thank you :)

**Emison Guest: **Indeed, the slap on her face was too much and Ali recognized it! Everybody wants Emily's V card :P

**Guest 2: **Thanks :)

**H: **Ali to the rescue was the best thing about that chapter! :P Well, Emily woke up in Maya's bed, but (apparently) they didn't do the deed. And Spencer's going freaking crazy :P Thank you :)

**Guest 3: **I can't tell you much, but there's certainly something shady about Maya ;) Thanks!

**NCISLA21996: **Thanks! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! This chapter is shorter than the other ones mostly because I was having trouble with it and I decided to keep it simple. Enjoy Drunk Ali pt. 2 :D**

* * *

><p><strong>It was only just a dream<strong>

"Where are your keys?" – Emily asked as they arrived at Alison's house. The blonde was hanging on her shoulder with a grin on her face.

"On my back pocket" – Ali smirked.

"Can you get it for me?"

"I'd rather you do it yourself" – She winked and Emily rolled her eyes before sliding her hand into Ali's back pocket in the least sensual way possible.

"Hum… I like naughty hands" – Ali nuzzled that olive neck.

"A-Ali, stop it!" – Em blushed fidgeted the keys in her hands.

"You get so cute when your cheeks are red" – Alison kissed her cheek and the swimmer decided to open the door before the other girl jumped on her at the front porch.

"Are you alone?" – The brunette's voice shook.

"Mom is visiting Jason and Dad is on a business trip" – She explained – "That means we have the whole house to ourselves" – The vampire kissed her neck and was about to press her against the wall when Emily dodged her attack.

"That's it, you're taking a bath now!" – Em ordered and dragged her upstairs to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?!" – The sudden rush made Ali's head spin a little.

"Take off your clothes now!" – Emily ordered and the other girl only nodded. As Alison stripped, Emily started to look for a towel so she could avoid staring at her naked body. She found a white towel behind the door and turned to her friend again. Her eyes stopped to memorize the beautiful body in front of her. Alison's skin was creamy and her curves were delicate. What mesmerized Emily the most were those perfect pink nipples. God, they looked so sensible to the touch!

"Wanna peek?" – Alison winked and flirted again. Emily blushed at being caught before pushing into the cabin. She turned on the shower and left the towel where she'd found her.

"Emily, what the hell?!" – Ali shouted when cold water hit her head.

"Call me when you're done" – Emily said before she closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Emily!" – She heard Alison calling and she rushed to the bathroom. When she opened the door, she found the vampire standing by the sink, gripping hard on the gray marble.<p>

Alison looked a little sober now, albeit a little hangover. Emily couldn't help but wonder how this girl looked so marvelous wrapped in a plain white towel. She watched as the droplets fell from those golden locks right in between her small breasts. Oh God, this was as exciting as it was beautiful.

"Do you need help?" – She heard herself speaking.

"Please"

Emily took her by the hand and guided her back to the bedroom. When they were near the bed, they stopped in front of each other. Alison felt Emily's intoxicating perfume and got dizzy. Her senses were sharper than ever and that scent was so exhilarating that she felt weak. Her body fell forward as she had no control over it. However, Emily's hands snaked around her waist to keep her balance and her head comfortably collided with the brunette's chest.

"I think you need to sit down" – Emily held her a little bit before lying her on the bed – "Your clothes are here. I've made you tea and toasts. I'll be right back"

As soon as the human left, Alison instantly missed that warm.

When Emily returned with a tray on hands, Alison was already in her pajamas.

"Here" – Em left the food on the blonde's lap.

"Will you be staying the night?" – Ali took a sip of her tea and a bite of her toast. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until before she'd begun to eat.

"If you need me" – She answered shyly.

Alison only nodded and pointed at her wardrobe – "You can grab some clothes"

"Thanks" – Emily picked up a loose T-shirt and went to the bathroom to change. When she returned, the tray was on the floor and Ali was lying on her right side.

"If you need something, I'll be sleeping on the couching" – Emily announced.

"Please, stay here" – She heard Ali whisper.

"Ali…" – Emily thought it was a bad idea to sleep on the same bed as Alison just when the vampire showed her horny side.

"Please" – The vampire begged and Emily couldn't deny her pleas – "Come here" – She patted on the bed.

Em reluctantly climbed on the mattress, keeping a safe distance from Ali. She tried to close her eyes and fall asleep, but Alison's voice called her again.

"Em" – It was a soft whisper.

"What?" – She turned to face the other girl.

"Hold me?" – Alison asked with a pure look.

"A-Ali" – The brunette was getting more and more surprised throughout the night. The opportunity to have her in her arms like this was surreal, but Emily was aware that Alison was still a little tipsy from before and she might be just feeling needy.

Alison watched as those brown eyes widened in surprise. She was still not sober enough and her hormones wanted to jump at the girl lying beside her just to feel their bodies colliding and that scent invading her nostrils.

When Emily didn't move, Ali scooted next to her and turned to her side, grazing her back against that steely chest. A shockwave ran through the both of them. Alison swore that she could feel the tip of Emily's nipple through their layers of clothing, and Emily couldn't bear the warmth coming from Ali's neck.

Shyly, the brunette put her hand on the vampire's hip and lay her head next to Ali's locks in the pillow. Alison put her hand over Emily's and pulled the swimmer's arm down, making her fingers graze against her abdomen. Emily breathed in and tried so hard not to sink her fingertips on that soft skin.

"You're so warm" – Ali murmured sleepily and closed her eyes, giving in to those delicious sensations.

When Emily thought Ali was sound asleep, she lifted her head and kissed the blonde on the cheek – "You're beautiful too, Ali"

* * *

><p>Alison woke up with a pounding on her head, but that's not what was bothering her. Her body was missing something and she felt cold. She opened her eyes and turned to her back before gasping. Emily was lying on her back beside her! Oh shit, how did they end up like this? Ali tried to remember, but her head ache and she eventually gave up. All she knew is that, somehow, she ended up in bed with Emily and their legs were tangled.<p>

After the shock, she observed the beautiful brunette on her bed. Emily was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face and warmth emanating from her body. Ali caressed her dark hair, taking her time to feel its softness in her finger. To her surprise, Emily whispered – "Ali…"

She pulled away quickly, fearing Emily would wake up, but the swimmer continued with her eyes shut and her breathing even. That was when Alison noted that Emily might be dreaming about her. What a silly thought!

No, curiosity overcame her reasoning. She remembered her mother mentioning something about feeding on dreams. Ali wondered if she could do it with Emily, because it apparently required a deep connection between the individuals.

Ali concentrated on Emily's mind as if she were about to read her aura. Instead, she looked for her dreams. Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard to find. Alison felt like she was in a movie scene watching from afar. There were two people lying on the grass; one was on top of the other. She recognized a blonde head from afar and tried to zoom in the scene. This couldn't be.

The people lying on the ground were Emily and her. Ali was on top of the brunette, kissing her while caressing those black streaks. Emily was kissing her back with her hands on her side. Even from afar, Alison could see the powerful interaction between the two of them.

"Ali" – Emily put her hands on her chest and pushed the blonde away slightly. That whisper rang inside Ali's ears and something strange happened. She blinked and she felt a spark rush through her body. When she opened her eyes, she realized that she was actually on top of Emily's.

"Are you okay?" – The brunette noticed her surprise and ran her hand through her hair.

"I'm fine, it's just that I…" – Alison reached out to touch those perfect bronze lips and was startled that they actually felt real. What was really happening? This moment broke the limits of reality and dreaming.

"Ali…" – Emily whispered before Alison closed the distance between them again for a chaste kiss. Amazingly, Em tasted the same and caused the usual tingling in her lips.

"You're real!" – She spoke in amazement.

Emily chuckled before pulling her in for another kiss. Alison was kind of surprised when she felt a soft tongue trying to invade her mouth. She granted permission and deepened the kiss, feeling Emily purr in her lips and pull her hair firmly.

As soon as they broke the kiss, Alison moved her lips to Emily's neck, kissing the skin and licking her pulse point. She felt the brunette tilt her head to the side to allow her more space for her kisses. Ali sucked the exact point where she felt Emily's heart throbbing against her veins.

"Alison…" – The swimmer murmured as the blonde kissed up her throat and nibbled on her chin. Then she peppered kisses from her jaw line to her ear.

"I want you" – She whispered in a low, sensual voice. Emily grabbed her by the hair and pulled her in for a hot kiss. There was no hesitation, only pure desire. Ali's hands roamed over the brunette and gripped down her ass and her thighs. Emily put her hands on the vampire's sides and slid her fingers under her tee and traced random patterns up that slim abdomen.

Wanting more, the brunette hastily pushed Ali away and took of her shirt. Ali was startled as she watched her tee get lost in the grass and those ferocious brown eyes devouring each piece of her torso.

"You're so beautiful" – Emily slow and torturously ran her finger up from Ali's torso to her collarbone. She leaned in and kissed the exposed parts of her chest.

"Em!" – She called out as her fingers clutched hard at the grass and she closed her eyes. Her skin was burning at those bronze lips. The torture was so much that she tore Emily out of her chest (not before she left a mark anyway) and pulled her down. Quickly, she took Emily's tee away and pressed kisses down her neck, biting gently as she controlled the desire of piercing her fangs on that tender skin.

Her hands searched for Emily jeans and they quickly found its button and zipper. Hastily, she unbuttoned and zippered down those long and athletic legs, letting her nails graze at Em's olive skin. She sucked Emily's neck again, making sure to leave a mark this time. The brunette managed to dodge her next attack and held onto her scalp.

"Take yours off too" – Emily ordered as she pulled the stripe of Ali's bra down and bit her shoulder. Again, those lips on her skin made Alison weak and she could do nothing else but comply. She reached for her own jeans and pulled them down. A shiver ran down her spine when she felt Emily's gaze all over her body.

"S-Stop staring" – Alison chuckled at her own embarrassment,

"You're beautiful, Ali" – The human repeated. Brown met blue and their eyes linked. The vampire leaned in for a slow kiss, for once remembering that this was Emily's first time. She lowered her hands and grabbed Em's ass, making the girl beneath her squirm. Emily moaned into the kiss and tried to concentrate on unhooking Alison's bra. A moment later, she succeeded.

Ali let the piece of clothing fall off her and whimpered as cool air hit her naked breasts. She lifted her body, allowing Emily to fully observe her. The brunette stared in curiosity and amazement at her bare chest. She dragged her fingertips over those small mounds, watching as those pink nipples hardened at her touch.

"Em!" – Alison closed her eyes and gripped hard the grass beneath her fingers as Emily fully palmed her breasts. Shit, how those hands were warm, strong and fucking skilled!

Then, Emily leaned in and sucked Ali's left nipple, flicking it with her tongue.

"God, Emily!" – She moaned, one of her hands scratching the brunette's back, the other pressing her lover's head harder against her chest.

The swimmer kissed all the way up to Ali's lips before pulling her down again, letting the blonde dominate the kiss.

"I wanna see you" – Alison asked for permission. Emily nodded and felt the vampire's hands slide up her back to unhook her bra. She took off this piece of clothing slowly, appreciating the beautiful view revealed in front of her.

Alison lowered her lips to those tanned breasts, relishing the taste of Emily's olive skin. She sucked her right breast, nibbling that dark nipple and making the girl beneath her arch her back in pleasure.

"Alison, please" – Em begged, and the blonde decided to put an end on this torture. She trailed Emily's toned abdomen down with kisses and played with the hem of her panties.

"Are you sure?" – Alison thought she wouldn't be able to stop at this point, but she would if Emily asked her to. Her admiration and respect for the other girl were immeasurable.

Emily nodded and Ali pulled down her last piece of clothing. Before she could see what she'd judge as the most beautiful thing on Earth, the blonde felt her heart pounding out of her chest and woke up.

Cold sweat ran through her face. What. The. Fuck. By the way her hair was all messy on Emily's shoulder, she must've fallen asleep while she watched (or took part in) the brunette's dream. God, was she so wicked that she dreamt of watching Emily's dream? Whatever it was, it felt real. Alison felt a pool of desire between her own legs and she was breathing hard. She thought of taking a cold bath, but her legs wouldn't make it to the bathroom.

She looked up to see Emily's face. Surprisingly, she was sweating hard and her face seemed to be contorting.

"Alison…" – She murmured and draped her arm over the blonde while still asleep.

Then it clicked on Ali's mind. Indeed, she had been inside Emily's dream! Was she dreaming too when she suddenly appeared on top of the swimmer or was she conscious? It doesn't matter, what she did was wrong! Her presence could've altered Em's dream and it wasn't fair to the human.

Still unconscious, Emily scooted over Ali and nuzzled her hair. The blonde breathed in before closing her eyes again.

* * *

><p>Spencer was lying on Aria's lap while they were on her couch. They'd been in this position for a while and the tall brunette had fallen asleep an hour ago. Aria had become someone not really fond of any physical contact, but she could make an exception to Spence.<p>

"Aria, will she be staying the night?" – Ella arrived at the living room and pointed at Spencer.

"Probably. I called her home and nobody was there. I think her parents are working and her sister doesn't live there anymore" – The young hunter answered.

"You didn't have to ignore your friends while you were on Reykjavik" – Her mother commented.

"I thought it'd be wiser to stay away from them" – Aria lowered her face.

"Sweetie, you gotta let go of what happened to Mike. I know you're the one who suffered the most because of his death" – Ella put her hand over her daughter's.

Aria didn't want to have this conversation with her mother. Yes, her brother's murder had affected her a lot, mostly because she was torn from the safety of her home to the streets of the supernatural. She'd seen that vampire tear Mike's throat with her own fangs and she could nothing about it but pray. To make things worse, her parents decided to ship her away to Iceland and she was left to mourn and discover a brand new world all by herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone vibrated. It was a text from Ezra.

"What's this?" – Ella asked.

"It's Ezra. He says there's been a vampire attack"

* * *

><p><strong>Burning question: Sparia or SpobyEzria? **

**Reviews:**

**InLoveWithEmison: **Thank you! *-* Yeah, that's what I intend to, and it will have some interesting effects on Emily :P

**nerdgirl 3701: **All the way!

**leon7272: **Hope you liked this make out session too :P

**mcmeli: **Yes, Aria is a hunter now. She even appeared on Mona's list! Emily will break up with Nate soon and that'll bring more trouble to Rosewood :P As for the missing kid, you'll discover his identity on the next chapter. :)

**Lily: **Now that I think of it, it's an excellent idea. I'll keep it in mind for future stories :P

**H: **Drunk Ali is cheesy, cute and horny, hohoho! Em is such a sweetie, ain't she? Next chapter has some big scenes for them because, after all, they have to talk about last night. Ezria or Sparia, it's your choice :P

**Guest: **Thanks! *-*


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! After a failure last chapter, inspiration returned and I could pull off this one the way I wanted to. Enjoy it :P**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't want to miss a thing<strong>

Aria lifted Spencer's body and went to the stairs.

"I can take her upstairs if you want" – Ella offered.

"I'll do it" – The hunter denied – "I gotta grab my staff anyway"

Then, the brunette easily hopped the stairs to her bedroom. Spencer weighed like a feather to her. On Iceland, her heavy training required that she carried the double of her weight on weapons on her back. Once, she even carried Ezra around when he was unconscious. She also worked out a lot, but that didn't stand out too much. To most people, she was still the same little girl, if only a tiny bit sturdier.

She left her friend on her bed and pulled the sheets over her body. Aria wondered if Spencer was going to be alright at all. She seemed so broken inside, and the hunter didn't know if there was a way to fix it. Never mind, she had a mission. She looked for her staff – the Montgomery staff – and jumped out of window, whirling her weapon like a helicopter. Why would you need stairs if you're a hunter?

"I thought you'd never show up" – Ezra commented in an all-black outfit.

"I had a guest at home" – She didn't want to give many details to him.

"I like your friends. They seem to be very united" – Of course he was bound to have met them. When their training ended, Ezra came to Rosewood with her because he thought she might need him. In fact, she'd needed him a lot in the past; however, she didn't want him involved on the crazy stuff that always happens in Rosewood. He was insistent, though: he scored a job as a teacher in Rosewood High (much to her dismay) and tagged along.

"They can't know about us, Ezra" – She warned him.

"I don't see why they should" – He shrugged – "So… let's get down to business, shall we?"

Ezra pulled out a radar device from his pocket. There was a red point on it, indicating that there was a vampire about a mile away from them.

"Did it attack someone?" – Aria asked.

"It did, but this town seems to have a hunter doctor too" – Ezra was surprised how everything seemed to be connected at that small city.

"No victims?"

"No, but it's only a matter of time" – They both knew that. Once a vampire attacked, it'd keep attacking. It didn't matter if it succeeded or not because the bloodlust was intense and it dominated their senses.

The two hunters rushed south in Ezra's car. When they were near the woods, they spotted a silhouette.

"I'm going there" – Aria opened up the door and left.

"Aria, be careful!" – He told her. Ever since the two of them became a pair in Iceland, Aria would be the one who got down for business while Ezra sat out and waited as a backup. That scheme of acting fitted them perfectly because the student was the aggressive one (even though she hides it most of the time) while the teacher was a pacifist. He didn't even want to be a hunter to start with.

"Hey you!" – She called the vampire, who had his back turned to her. He appeared to have dirty brown hair and a pale complexion. Aria guessed he was probably turned.

The vampire faced her only for a second before jumping on her. This behavior startled the brunette because, as hungry as some vampires may be, they usually say something before attacking a hunter. Something seemed to be very off with this one, though.

Aria struck him right on his ribs with her staff. The vampire fell to the ground, but jumped back to his feet and attacked her again. Yes, something was very wrong with this one. His attacks seemed to be reckless on,ly Aria struck him down again and hovered over him to smash his throat with her staff when she widened her eyes in surprise.

This moment of distraction was enough for the vampire to recover and throw her off him before jumping to her throat. When he was about to pierce her skin, a bullet shot him through his head and blood and fluids flew all over Aria.

"Aria, what's wrong?" – Ezra was still holding his gun, even though he knew the vampire was dead meat already. It was unlike Aria to hesitate to finish off a vampire. He'd seen her kill dozens of them while they were training in Iceland.

"I know him, Ezra" – She was still startled.

"Well, who is he?"

"He's Andrew Campbell. He used to go to school with me. I think he was friends with Spencer" – The name sounded familiar to Ezra too. Maybe he'd taught Andrew at Rosewood High.

"Do you think he was turned?" – He asked.

"I believe so, because, as far as I remember Andrew, he'd never showed any signs of being a vampire" – Aria stated – "Also, I think something was wrong with him. Did you see the way he jumped at me? He didn't even say a word!"

"I agree" – He nodded – "Aria, we're going to have to report this"

"I know" – She said – "Rosewood's still not safe, Ezra"

* * *

><p>Emily woke up the next morning with a few golden locks tickling her shoulder. She looked down to find Alison sleeping peacefully with her arm draped over her stomach. Emily tried to remember how they entangled themselves like this, but only recalled Ali asking her to spoon her. Then, she remembered the dream.<p>

Oh, shit, what was that for?! Maybe she'd been too aroused by their kiss on the grass that she even dreamed about it. Even worse, in the dream, she and Ali… Em couldn't even think about it without feeling a sudden rush in her loins, and that was incredibly uncomfortable because she had a wet dream about the girl who was sleeping on her chest.

As Destiny is a bitch, Alison contorted a little on her chest before opening her eyes.

"Before you snap, you drank too much, I took care of you and you asked me to spoon you" – Emily explained hastily.

"Don't worry, I remember that part" – Alison brushed her eyes – "I don't remember anything before that, though. Did I say something stupid?"

"Well…" – The brunette trailed off and Ali suddenly remembered the dream.

Oh shit! Or was it real? Did they actually do it? Oh God, was she so insensitive that she forgot it in the morning?! Emily's face didn't help her either.

"I did, didn't I?" – She wanted to kill herself at this moment.

"You tackled me to the grass over a bottle of wine, you asked me about Maya and you said you liked naughty hands" – Emily told her.

"Wait? Did I say what?!" – Alison couldn't believe her own goofiness – "Emily, I can't even look at you right now" – She hid her face on the swimmer's shoulder and Em couldn't help but find it absolutely cute.

"It was funny, actually" – Emily chuckled – "Except for the part that you made me put my hands on your buttocks to get your keys"

"Oh my God! I didn't do that! I'm so sorry, Em!" – The blonde face-palmed herself.

"It's okay, Ali" – The human just smiled and took a deep breath – "And I need to tell you something.

"I'm listening" – She kept her head on that broad shoulder.

"I think it'll be better for us to sit up" – Em hesitated.

"Okay…" – Alison nodded, sat on the bed and waited for Emily to do the same.

"You probably don't remember, but we kissed last night" – The brunette was scared that Ali would snap at her because of it, but honesty was always the best policy – "Actually, you kissed me and I ended it. I didn't want to take advantage of you" – She omitted their make out session on the grass.

The vampire's memory was a blur. She wasn't sure if her memory of the kiss was from the dream or from their actual kiss – "I'm sorry, I don't remember it"

"It's okay" – Of course she wouldn't remember it. Emily wasn't even sure why she brought that up in the first place.

"Thanks for taking care of me" – Alison was truly grateful.

"You're welcome" – Emily smiled, lowered her gaze and gathered her courage – "Alison, we need to talk about it"

"Talk about what?"

"Those kisses. I can't forget it a fourth time" – The swimmer remembered their past kisses and how Alison dismissed them.

Ali wanted to give her the 'I was drunk' excuse, but she knew it was way too lame and it'd probably hurt Emily. Truth is, she couldn't deny her feelings much longer – "I know" – She said only.

"So what are we? Friends? Do you kiss your friends like this?" – Emily pressed.

"I don't know, Emily" – She breathed out. She knew that, once they were in a relationship, there was no going back. Emily eventually would have to know about her true nature and it'd change both of their lives forever. But, on the other hand, Alison wanted the brunette to have the opportunity of living a normal, safe life, without having to worry about what might be lurking in the shadows – "I don't want to hurt you, Emily. I don't want you to get hurt because of me"

"What is it you're so afraid of, Ali?" – She cupped her face – "Are you afraid that I might get beaten up because we're a gay couple?"

Oh, there was that too… To Ali, that was the smallest of her problems. She was really afraid of someone hurting Emily to get to her or, even worse; she was afraid of losing control and killing Emily in a worthless rage. Cases like this had happened before. However, the human couldn't know that, so Alison only nodded, as if she were afraid of homophobia instead.

"I know it's scary" – Emily caressed her blonde hair – "But we don't have to come out of the closet just yet. I'm not ready and neither are you and we still got to figure out this stuff between us, but… All I know, Ali, is that I'm attracted to you. I want you to be more than a friend"

The vampire smiled – "You're so sweet, Emily" – And she kissed her.

Em held her face – "I need words, Ali"

"Are you suggesting that we should see each other in secret?"

"Until we figure this out, yes" – Emily made it clear.

"I'm okay with that" – Alison nodded. She wished she wasn't so terrible with words – "I want you too, Em. More than you can imagine"

"Ali…" – She whispered and they leaned in for a kiss. It was really special – their first kiss as… something. Emily couldn't even find a word to describe their current status. Friends? No, more than that… Friends with benefits? No, it was too shallow… Girlfriends? She wished…

However, she couldn't keep thinking when the flavor of Ali's raspberry lipstick tasted so good on her lips. Emily felt Alison explore each part of her mouth in a slow and tender kiss. She kissed her back with as much passion as she could muster and dug her fingers into that blonde hair. She felt Ali place her hands on her hip and press their bodies close. Em whimpered at the feel of that delicate body against hers. Their clothes were too much and too little at the same time.

Alison deepened the kiss, letting her tongue brush on Emily's palate. The brunette moaned into the kiss, pressing her fingers on Ali's shoulder before pulling them down to the mattress. Their legs were entangled and the vampire felt her whole body burn in desire. This was exactly how she'd felt when they shared that dream. Scared that her mind might be playing another trick, Alison dug her nails on Emily's hips just to feel the girl squirm beneath her.

The swimmer broke the kiss and held Ali's face – "I think… it is time for breakfast" – She said breathlessly.

Alison understood and kissed the tip of her nose. She didn't want to take things too far because she feared she could not stop herself or control her needs.

"I think so too" – She gave Emily one last kiss before trying to jump out of bed. Her head span and she collided with the mattress again, with Em by her side. The blonde had totally forgotten she was still hangover.

"Stay here! You're in no condition to do that!" – The human laughed as she climbed out of bed.

"I'll have to get down to eat breakfast anyway" – Ali argued and lifted her body. However, Emily put a hand on her chest and pushed her down to the mattress.

"If you behave, I might let you have breakfast on your bed" – Emily winked and Alison laughed.

"You're so sweet, Em" – She spoke from the heart and it felt so natural.

Ali closed her eyes as she felt Emily's lips on the top of her head.

* * *

><p>Aria pulled out on Spencer's driveway and closed her eyes. When she returned home last night, the taller girl was gone from her house. Aria wondered why the hurry to run away, considering Spence left probably after midnight.<p>

Finally, she stepped out of her car and knocked on the Hastings' door.

"Hi… Aria! I didn't know you were back!" – It was Melissa Hastings who opened the door – "Where are your pink stripes?"

"They didn't fit my style anymore, so…" – Aria answered quite awkwardly – "I didn't know you were back either" – Melissa had been gone for three years, really. When Aria left, the older Hastings had already left Rosewood.

"I came back yesterday, so…" – Melissa commented – "Anyway, you're here to see Spencer, right? She's in the kitchen" – She pointed and left the house.

Aria allowed herself in and spotted Spencer in the kitchen drinking a mug of coffee. The hunter chuckled when she remembered that Spence's coffee was almost undrinkable.

"What are you doing here?" - Spencer crossed her arms.

"Melissa let me in" – Aria defended herself – "I didn't know she was back"

"At least she had the decency to tell me she was coming back!" – She stormed off.

"Spence, I just couldn't okay?" – The hunter looked down.

"Do you think it was easy for me?! I'd just found out that my ex was an arsonist and then you left and didn't even text me to say you were okay! What am I supposed to think?!" – Spencer had tears on her eyes.

"I've been some nasty stuff too!" – Aria retorted – "My brother was murdered right before my eyes and I couldn't do anything to save him! I've seen things and done things back there in Iceland you don't even imagine about!"

"I could've helped you. We could've helped each other out! – The smart girl pointed out.

"I'm sorry, Spence, but you couldn't" – The hunter looked apologetic.

"Then why are you here, Aria? To shut me out again?" – Spencer was tired of fighting.

"When I came back home yesterday, you weren't there anymore" – Aria stated – "Why did you leave?"

"Because I wasn't comfortable being at your house without you" – The taller girl answered – "Why did you leave in the first place?"

"I had… stuff to do" – The small brunette hesitated.

"In the middle of the night? Couldn't it wait until the morning?" – Spence pressed.

"It couldn't"

"You're hiding something!" – She accused.

"There are some things you don't need to know about" – Aria justified.

"How do you expect me to trust you when you clearly don't trust me?!" – Spence attacked.

"I trust you… It's just that… There are things I can't tell you" – Aria hesitated before taking a step towards the other brunette – "Listen, we could sit here and argue all day, but we're getting late for class. I'll give you a ride"

"I have my own car" – Spencer stated.

"Please, Spence!" – Aria held her hand – "For old times' sake!"

The taller girl just rolled her eyes and agreed – "Okay…"

* * *

><p>When the two brunettes arrived, Mona and Hanna were already waiting for them at the hall.<p>

"Big A! I didn't know you were back!" – Mona lied perfectly.

"I just got back from Iceland yesterday" – Aria explained.

"And you and Spencer couldn't wait to make it up for the time lost, could you?" – The Hawaiian brunette noticed and Hanna arched her brow as if she'd just realized something.

"We just had a lot to talk about, that's it?" – Spencer came to the rescue.

"Feeling better, Spence?" – Hanna asked.

"A little" – The smart girl pressed her temples with her fingers.

"Where are Em and Ali?" – Aria wondered.

"Down the hall…" – Mona pointed.

Emily and Alison were walking side by side, laughing about some silly joke as they strode down the hall. After their talk in the morning, the two of them felt lighter than ever and that didn't go unnoticed by Mona and Spencer. Hanna picked up something strange in their mood too while Aria just wondered if those two had gotten that close after she'd been gone.

"Hi girls" – Alison greeted when they reached the group.

"Woah, is Louis Vitton 50% off or something? I've never seen the two of you so happy before…" – Mona teased.

"Yeah… You two looked like you're taking a walk on Candyland!" – Spencer pressed.

"Well…" – Emily blushed and was about to pull off some excuse when the bell rang.

"I gotta go to class! See you later!" – Alison took the cue and left before the girls could make any more questions.

* * *

><p>As soon as school was over, Emily ran to her car to avoid the other girls and their insistent questions. She'd wait for Alison and then they'd go to her house to spend some quality time together.<p>

"Emily!" – She heard a male voice call and turned to see Nate. Damn, she'd totally forgotten about him – "I've been trying to reach you the whole day. Where have you been?" – He pressed.

"At school" – She answered shortly.

"You could've just texted me or something…" – Nate said – "Is everything okay? You've been distant for some time now…"

"Nate" – Emily put a hand on his cheek – "You're a great guy and I just can't keep doing this to you. I can't see you as more than a friend anymore"

"Did something happen at the party? We were okay before that…" – He put on the pieces.

"No. I just had to take some time to figure that out" – She decided to omit the fact that she cheated on him not only once, but twice. He didn't deserve to be hurt like that.

"Okay… I guess there's nothing I can say to change your mind, right?" – The boy conceded.

"I'm sorry, Nate" – The brunette looked down.

"Goodbye Emily" – He held back his tears and left as quickly as possible.

A few seconds later, Alison rushed to her side – "Are you okay?"

"I didn't want to hurt him… He's such a good guy" – Emily let a few tears fall down.

"I know. I know" – Ali whispered as she pulled her in to her chest and caressed her hair. Emily hugged her body and her tears stained the blonde's clothes.

* * *

><p>Emily let Alison drive them to her house because she was not in the mood to do that. When they arrived, they greeted Pam and went upstairs to do homework. Surprisingly, none of them made an advance toward the other, maybe because they were just enjoying each other's companies. Also, Ali knew that Emily had been hurt by her break-up with Nate and figured she needed some space.<p>

By six o'clock, they'd already finished their homework; so, they decided to take a bath, one at a time of course! Alison showered first and then went down to help Pam set up the table for the pizza. As soon as Emily finished her shower, the food arrived and they had a gleeful dinner.

They helped Pam with the dishes and then they went upstairs to watch a movie.

"No, we're not watching 'I Walked with a Zombie'! This is too much for my heart!" – Alison exclaimed. Actually, she didn't like horror movies because her life was similar to one but, of course, she couldn't just explain Emily that.

"Ok, I give up! Let's watch Mean Girls for the hundredth time, scared cat" – The swimmer rolled her eyes.

"Yay!" – The vampire cheered and they sat on Emily's bed. Ali held the brunette's hand and the girl flinched.

"Chill, Em! No one's gonna see us" – She rubbed circles on that firm hand.

"I know, Ali. I'm just not used to it" – Emily apologized and caressed the blonde's hand too. The girls shared a smile.

The movie began, but they weren't really paying attention to it. Alison draped her arm over Em's stomach and rested her head on her shoulder, pretending to be asleep. Emily chuckled at the scene and thought of sleeping too until she felt something sot moving against her neck.

"Ali…" – She murmured.

"Hmm" – Alison bit her skin and purred against her neck, pushing Emily down to the mattress. Then, she fully settled on top of the brunette and continued her attacks, alternating wet kisses and licking with sucking and nibbling.

Emily rested one hand on the vampire's back and the other on those blond locks, pulling Ali closer and closer. She arched her back when Alison sucked hard on her pulse point and bit before licking it torturous and slowly.

"If you want to keep us a secret, then you should not leave a mark" – Emily warned.

"It's too late now" – Alison murmured between kisses – "Besides…" – She kissed her up her ear and nibbled her earlobe – "I want everybody to know that my girl is taken"

The hint of possessiveness in her girlfriend's (?) voice made Emily smile – "Your girl?" – She cupped Ali's face.

Alison was surprised at her own words. Never had she felt before a desire so intense to possess someone. But, right now, all she wanted and needed was Emily.

She responded in the best way she could: by kissing her slowly and deeply. Emily's fingers entangled on her hair and caressed lightly the back of her head. She cupped Em's beautiful face as their tongues danced together in a sweet frenzy. Eventually, the need of air broke them apart and Emily yawned.

"God, Em! Are my kisses that boring?" – She joked.

"Of course not! I'm tired, that's all… You know, I stayed up late taking care of you last night and then today I broke up with Nate…" – The human explained.

"Thanks for taking care of me" – Ali smiled tenderly – "Do you need some space to think about your break-up with Nate?"

"Of course not, Ali! I just need to…" – She ran a finger through that blonde hair and yawned.

"Somebody needs to sleep tonight" –Alison joked and rolled on her back, flipping their positions. She pulled Emily's head to her chest and held her.

"Ali…" – Em wanted to complain, but her eyelids were too heavy for her to do anything else. She nuzzled Ali's chest and planted a chaste kiss on her neck before falling asleep. Alison smiled as she felt the spot Emily had kissed tingle and the sparks flowed through her body.

* * *

><p>It's been almost two hours since Emily's slept and Ali couldn't help but stare at the girl sound asleep on her arms. The warm of that body next to hers, the soft breaths on her neck, the scent of that jet black hair on her nose… Everything about Emily was exhilarating.<p>

Alison used to think that Steven Tyler was cheesy when he was singing about watching a girl sleeping. But now, she had to concede that he was right in every word. She could stay awake just to hear Emily breathing and watch her while she was sleeping, while she was far away and dreaming.

The vampire caressed those ebony streaks and invaded Em's dreams. She was afraid she might fall into the dream again, but curiosity overcame her. This time, she managed to remain only a spectator. She watched as the swimmer dove underwater and started to swim. Emily looked happy and that was enough. Alison watched for a little longer before retreating from the other girl's mind.

Back to reality, she continued to stroke Emily's hair when a noise by the window startled her.

"Well well well, look what I've got here" – Maya stared at them with a devilish look on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Big reveal of the chapter: Alison is an Aerosmith fan lol<strong>

**Reviews:**

**InLoveWithEmison: **Thank you *-* I hope you liked these two make out sessions too. About Sparia/Ezria, don't ask me. I don't even know what I'm going to do with these four, hahaha. I might just go with the flow. This chapter was very fun to write lol

**mcmeli: **Now you have two real Emison moments, though they weren't as steamy as the dream lol. Your prediction was correct: Ali is better now, just a little hangover. And, yeah, drunk Ali is hilarious², hahahaha. And you were right on your other prediction: Emily broke up with Nate, but things will get crazier now lol. As for Sparia/Spoby/Ezria, I don't even know what I'm gonna do with them, lol. Thanks *-*

**nerdgirl 3701: **Ali sure knows how to take advantage of sleeping people² lol

**leon7272: **Slowburn all the way. And yeah, Ali would go all the way because she was in a dream, but in the end she got nothing but sexual frustration lol

**Jessica851: **Thank you *-*

**Guest 1: **Thanks!

**Guest 2: **Thanks!

**H: **Emily is a hard one lol. It was all just a dream, including the grass part, hahahaha. Maya will explain it to you later, hohoho. They talked drunk Ali and the kiss, but not the dream. They are too scared to mention that to each other, lol. Enjoy this little Sparia moment, because I don't know if we're having any, hahahaha.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fast update! This chapter is short, but there's a lot of action in it. Hope you enjoy it :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Shoot<strong>

"What are you doing here, Maya?" – Alison pulled Emily closer to her body.

"I should ask you the same question, Alison" – Maya taunted – "I know who you are"

"I don't know what you mean" – The blonde frowned.

"You're a vampire! You know, that mythological creature that has big fangs" – The musician gestured.

"There are no such things, Maya" – Ali felt her blood run cold.

"Oh, don't lie to me, Alison" – She rolled her eyes – "It's my job to hunt things like you"

"What?!" – The vampire gasped.

"Yes, I am a hunter" – Maya stated.

"You can't do anything to me. I've done nothing wrong" – Alison claimed.

"Except for your little relationship with that girl in your arms" – The brunette pointed out – "It'd all be normal if you hadn't been sucking her energy"

"I'm not!"

"Really? You've just stolen a dream from her" – Maya smirked.

"I've just watched it, okay?" – Alison defied.

"You're really a natural blonde, aren't you?" – The hunter taunted again – "When you watch someone's dream, you steal it. So, I'm sure Emily will have a dreamless night"

"Still, I'm doing no harm to her" – Ali looked down, feeling a little humiliated by the fact she didn't know she was actually stealing Emily's dream.

"Fair enough" – Maya shrugged – "I can still tell Emily about your true nature"

"You have no right!" – The vampire growled – "She's not a part of our world, Maya!"

"You should've thought of that before making her fall for you" – She measured every word – "But don't worry; you'll be broken when she calls you a monster, but I'll be there to hold her in my arms"

The thought of Emily and Maya together again was enough to make Alison see red and sent her into a ruthless rage. On one second, she left Emily's body limp on the mattress and jumped onto Maya, making them both fall through the window. Thank God Em slept with her windows opened.

As she and Maya fell to the hard ground, they pulled away from each other.

"Oh my, the good vampire is showing off her bad side" – Maya smirked.

"Stay away from Emily" – Alison growled.

"You're weak, Alison! And I'll use your weakness to bring you down" – The musician launched a blast of fire on her direction. Alison responded with another blast of fire.

"I won't let you hurt her, Maya!"

"Oh, I won't have to. You'll do it yourself" – Their attacks caused a small explosion and sent them away.

"This was pretty good for a makeshift fire" – Maya got up and wiped her mouth – "Fire certainly is not your favorite element, is it?"

Alison was surprised by the hunter's intelligence. Truth is that she created an ember and used her air mastery to increase the flames and fake a blast of fire. She'd never thought Maya would be able to see through her trick.

"You're pretty good" – She allowed herself to compliment.

"I have to be. That's my job and I get paid for it" – Maya smirked and threw a fireball at the vampire.

"You get paid to put my head on a silver plate?" – Alison dodged the attack.

"I'm what you call a bounty hunter" – The hunter launched another blast of fire towards her.

"And who hired you to hunt me?" – Ali jumped and started to run as far away from Emily's house as she could, knowing that Maya would follow her.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want an answer" – And so Maya did.

* * *

><p>Spencer was lying on her bed, thinking about all the things that happened in the last few days: Aria came back. They've talked it out. Aria had a secret. Something in her guts told Spencer that whatever Aria was hiding was connected to the strange events which occurred in Rosewood.<p>

Oh my God? Could Aria have something to do with them? She certainly wasn't the one who set fire to the Cavanaugh house because Spencer had been with her the whole evening. Could Aria have been the one who killed Mike? Maybe Meredith was just a cover-up because the Montgomeries refused to believe they had a killer in their family.

No, that couldn't be! No matter how much had Aria changed; she would've never been capable of killing her own brother. Maybe the core of the secret was Mike's murder. Spencer can't even imagine what it's like to lose a sibling, especially a younger one. The older sibling usually takes care of the younger one, so Spence wonders if Aria ever feels guilty for not being able to save Mike.

As much as she thinks, her sharp mind can't pull all the pieces together. Therefore, she stares at her top drawer; the one containing those damn pills she swore she'd not take anymore. However, to solve this mystery, she needs to be at the top of her intelligence and those pills can improve her mind agility. She sighs as she takes one of them and swallows it.

* * *

><p>Aria had already been sleeping when Ezra called her.<p>

"What is it?" – She asked half asleep.

"We have a big emergency" – He said.

"Tell me about it" – Aria put her phone on the speaker and started to dress up.

"There's a huge vampire attack going on" – Ezra emphasized on the 'huge'.

"Where?" – She put on her boots.

"23 Bridgewater Terrace" – He informed the address.

"It's Spencer's house!" – Aria yelled through the phone and hang up, picking up her guns and her staff before jumping out of her bedroom window.

* * *

><p>By the time Ezra pulled in Spencer's driveway, Aria had already killed a few vampires on Spencer's porch. They all had the zombie-like appearance that Andrew had.<p>

"Aria, wait!" – He grabbed her by the wrist, praying that she wouldn't shoot him on the head like she did to those vampires.

"I'm going in, Ezra!" – She marched to the door.

"You have no idea of how many vampires are in there! We need to calm down, make a plan and…" – He rationalized.

"I don't care. Spencer is inside and I'm sure as hell I'm not gonna let the vampires kill her like they killed Mike" – Aria shook her wrist away from his grip and stormed into the house, being followed by her loyal friend.

They killed a few vampires when they noticed a very familiar face standing on the middle of the living room.

"Mona?!" – Aria called out.

"Surprise surprise, Aria" – Mona had a gun in each hand – "Hi, Mr. Fitz"

"So… You're a hunter too" – Aria stated as they stepped closer to her.

"Yes. My family controls the hunter registry in this town, so I knew you and him were hunters as well"

"Why the dog?" – Ezra noticed a caramel colored wolf standing right beside Mona. He was helping her take down a few vampires. The animal barked.

"He's a werewolf, not a dog. And his name is Caleb" – She explained.

Caleb jumped past Ezra to attack a vampire who had been sneaking behind the teacher's back.

"Thanks Caleb… I guess…" – Ezra was still a little skeptical.

"Are there people in the house?" - Aria inquired.

"I guess, but I couldn't do a thing about it because there are just too… many... of these!" – Mona shot down four vampires in the middle of her speech – "And there are more in the barn too"

Then they heard a scream.

* * *

><p>Alison was doing a pretty good job luring Maya away from Emily. Her objective was to take her to the woods next to the Kissing Rock so they could have a proper fight. Ali didn't like to fight, but she was a tough warrior when necessary. That was when her sharp ears heard a scream.<p>

"Stop running, will ya?" – Maya threw a fireball at her legs, but she hopped and dodged the attack. Her mind was on that scream. She looked at Spencer's house and realized that it was coming from there. Quickly, she turned around and sent a tornado toward Maya. Her attack hit Maya right on the spot and she fell to the ground.

"I'd love to continue this fight, but a friend of mine might be in danger and I need to save her" – Alison didn't even know why she was explaining herself.

"Alison" – Maya wiped her mouth and rose to her feet.

"What?"

"Just make sure you'll come back alive" – She said – "After all, I'll get no paycheck if I don't kill you with my own hands"

The vampire smirked and left.

* * *

><p>As soon as she heard the screams, Aria rushed to the stairs.<p>

"Aria, wait!" – Ezra tried to stop her, but it didn't work. The hunter climbed upstairs and burst Spencer's down open. There were four vampires standing there while one had his fangs craved on Spence's neck. This sight was enough to make adrenaline run through Aria's body. She got her staff and swirled it back and forth. The vampires attacked her, but she brought each one of them down with a few hard strikes from her staff.

There was just one left. Aria pulled out her gun and pointed at the vampire's head, knowing that, if she missed for even an inch, she might wound Spencer seriously. But her hunter training made her head cool and her fingers didn't even tremble when she pulled the trigger. A pool of blood stained Spencer's clothes and face and Aria felt terrible that her friend even had to see a scene like that.

"Spencer!" – She walked to her and immediately knew that something was wrong. Those brown eyes had extremely large pupils and her skin was pale. Aria found her pulse point and discovered that Spencer's heartbeats were faster than normal.

"A… ria?" – Spencer mumbled and held Aria's face, pressing her fingers against her soft skin. Her vision was blurred, her heart was beating out of her chest and she must be getting crazy. She knew drugs fucked up with her neurons, but she never imagined she'd daydream about vampires and Aria's face. Still, her neck hurt like hell.

"Shit!" – The hunter pressed her fingers on the two holes on Spencer's neck. She was bleeding a lot and Aria had no idea how much blood had she lost or if that vampire tried to change her. Just to be safe, Aria pressed her lips on her neck and sucked her blood. That was an old survival technique she had been taught at Iceland. When someone was bitten, providing your mouth was intact, you could suck the poison away. Ezra did that to her once when she was bitten by a snake.

"Aria!" – The smart girl gasped as she felt the hunter's soft lips on her skin. That is it! She must've gone totally cray-cray.

After sucking enough, Aria pulled her mouth away from Spencer, twisting her lips at the steely taste of her blood. Then, she looked for needle with components from egg and honey and applied it on Spencer. Hunters carried this remedy just to be safe in case they were bitten. Of course, it won't work if there's more vampire poison than remedy.

"Am I going mad?" – Spencer asked, incredibly calm after all of that.

Aria didn't know how to answer.

* * *

><p>Alison was heading to Spencer's house when she heard a few shots coming from the barn. She didn't even think twice before ushering her feet there. The door was already burst opened and she saw four vampires surrounding Melissa Hastings, who whirled a nunchaku (?) around. There was a strange vampire who wore a hoodie and, probably, a mask. He was the one wielding a gun and Alison found a hole in the walls not too far away from where Melissa was standing.<p>

Using her powers, she flew to where the older Hastings was and blew the vampires away with a strong gust.

"Alison?" – Melissa looked a little bit surprised.

"I'm a vampire too" – She avoided further questioning.

"I'm a hunter, so I guess we both can work it out" – Melissa smirked and showed her strange weapon to the vampire.

Their small conversation was interrupted when four vampires jumped at them. Alison, feeling more powerful than ever because of Emily's energy, created a blade of wind on the side of her hand and went for two vampires. She blocked a punch from the first one and cut his head off. Then, she launched a tornado at the second one with her left hand before jumping at him and cutting his head with her blade.

Melissa was doing pretty well too. She swung the nunchaku back and forth her body quickly enough to confuse the vampires before striking them down with a hard jab on their heads. With this strategy, she killed two vampires too. Now, there was only one standing: the guy with the hoodie.

He pointed his gun at them and shot. Alison jumped to the left while Melissa jumped to the right. Ali hit him with a tornado and sent him away. Then, Melissa tried to strike him with her nunchaku, but he blocked the attack with his gun. However, he couldn't block her kick and he fell to the ground.

"Whoever you are, you'd better surrender. There's no way you're going to win" – Melissa claimed.

Then, there was a beep which startled them away. The hoodie guy was talking to someone through a hidden earphone on his costume. He seemed to understand his orders; then, suddenly, he shot the barn's lamp and it caused a small explosion. He used that as a distraction to run away.

"Wait!" – Ali ran towards him. He just turned and shot her. She jumped back, but the bullet scratched her thigh. She screamed as she fell to the ground and he escaped. Her limb was bleeding and it ached so hard it almost made her insane. Damn, that bastard was using holy water bullets!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys, no romance this time, but shit is about to get real lol<strong>

**Reviews:**

**NCISLA21996: **Thanks for the support *-*

**darkslayer97: **Yay! Wait till next chapter. Spencer and Aria are interesting because they have both light and dark inside of them and they both can help each other out :)

**InLoveWithEmison: **Maya is a bounty hunter, lol! Spencer and Aria indeed have a deeper connection than the other girls, except for Emily and Alison ;)

**leon7272: **Hope you enjoyed the fast update :P

**Jessica851: **They are a couple... for now, lol!

**mcmeli: **Your prediction is correct, lol. Ezra and Aria will see her bleeding and she'll have to explain herself. I think Aria already knows about Noel, but who knows? Lol

**nerdgirl 3701: **Hope you enjoyed the fast update!

**H: **Wait till Nate gets cray cray. Ali is in love, she just doesn't know it yet! :D Maya is a bounty hunter and a bad girl lol. What happened to Andrew is one of the key points of the story. I think we might have more Sparia lol

**Guest: **Thanks for the support *-*


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Just wanted to tell you that my summer break is over, thus I may take longer to update :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Daydreaming<strong>

"Alison!" – Melissa screamed as the vampire fell unconscious. She rushed to her and dragged her out of the barn, noticing that she was bleeding quite a lot. When she got outside, she saw Mona, Aria, a werewolf and a brunet hunter she did not recognize. She noticed Aria was carrying a bloody body and she gasped in surprise as she saw Spencer's face.

"Spence!" – She draw the attention from the group and went there, dragging Alison along with her – "What happened?"

"She was bitten, but Aria got there just in time" – Mona explained – "She's been medicated already and she'll be fine. What about her?" – The hunter pointed at Alison.

"She's been shot on the thigh. It was a holy water bullet and she's a vampire!" – Melissa told.

"Alison!" – Aria exclaimed in recognition – "She's a vampire too?!"

"Yes! We need to hurry, otherwise I don't think she's gonna make it" – She glanced at the girl on her shoulder and noticed that her temperature might be going up.

"I only have a car, so…" – Ezra said.

"You take Spencer to the hospital and me and Caleb take Alison to Noel's" – Mona ordered. Aria twisted her face in disgust when she heard her ex's name.

"Okay. Take her" – Melissa handed Ali's body to Mona and she put her on Caleb's back. Then, Ezra, Aria and Melissa walked to his car with Spencer. He turned the engine on and rushed to the hospital. After that, Mona climbed on Caleb and held Alison just to make sure she wouldn't fall off on their trip. _Keep breathing, just keep breathing_, she thought, as Caleb started trotting through the woods.

* * *

><p>"AH!" – Emily heard Alison scream and jumped out of bed. Her heart was pounding violently against her chest as she tried to ease her breathing. It was only just a dream, Ali was alright, she muttered to herself.<p>

Ali? She remembered falling asleep in the blonde's arms, but there was no sign of her being there except for messy sheets. However, her bags and all of her stuff were still there; so, it didn't make much sense that Ali just woke up and left in the middle of the night, right?

Whatever. Emily stood up, put on some decent clothes and discreetly sneaked out of her house to look for her girlfriend. As soon as she stepped out, a voice called out her name.

"Emily!" – She turned and saw Maya.

"Maya! What are you doing here?" – She asked.

"I wanted to tell you something. I didn't expect you to be up at this time, but it's really important" – She emphasized.

"What is it?" – Emily was worried that this might have something to do with Alison's disappearance.

"This may sound insane but… Alison is a vampire! And I can prove it" – Maya chose her words carefully.

"Maya, vampires don't exist!" – Emily chuckled and walked off as she had better things to do.

"Has she ever tried to push you away and then chased after you?" – Maya's question made her stop and think about the beginning of her and Alison's relationship. The blonde often seemed to be uncomfortable around her and then she would bring the two of them together again.

"She has, hasn't she?" – Maya taunted.

"This proves nothing" – Emily turned to face her.

"Maybe. But are her eyes dull when she meets you and brighter when you go?" – This is something Emily had never thought before but, thinking about it, it was true. Sometimes, Alison's eyes are lifeless, but, when they're together, they get bright again.

"Have you ever had a weird dream about her?" – Maya asked again and Emily blushed, remembering her wet dream from not so long ago. If Alison was a vampire, is it possible that she could manipulate dreams?

"Have you ever caught her staring at her neck" – This was a subtle question, but it hit Emily right on the spot. Her fingers trailed the side of her neck, where they found a hickey from their last make out session. In fact, Alison did spend a lot of time working on her neck.

"I see that all your answers are yes" – Maya smirked slightly, feeling she was one step closer to accomplish her mission.

"Vampires don't exist!" – Emily repeated. She refused to believe that Alison, her Ali, was a murderous creature.

"Then I have no choice but to show you this" – Maya handed the swimmer her phone. It contained a picture of Alison, with bloody lips and everything, feeding on a deer. She'd taken this picture while she was spying on the vampire – "I have this because I'm a hunter and I'm obliged to defend the humans from dark creatures like her" – She felt compelled to explain.

As soon as Emily saw that picture, her knees felt weak and she dropped the photo to the ground. Alison had her (bloody) lips attached to a deer's neck. The same lips she had kissed, the same lips that marked her neck. Emily suddenly was disgusted with herself and felt as if she were about to throw up.

"Are you okay?" – Maya almost pitied the other girl, who was white as a paper sheet.

"I'm going inside" – She returned to her house and closed the door, not even bothering to say goodbye to Maya. Emily went upstairs in a numb state and lay on her bed. Ali… Was she really a vampire or was it just a cruel joke? Emily let a tear run down her cheek. Every kiss, every hug… Did Alison just want to have her on her side to suck her dry like she did to that deer? Deep thought and tears led Emily back to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Mona arrived at Noel's cabin, Alison was already shivering and contorting herself slightly.<p>

"I'm calling Wren" – Caleb announced as he returned to his human form dressed in a black jumpsuit.

"What happened?!" – Noel took Alison in his arms and took her to the guest bedroom. He'd never seen his friend like that.

"The Hastings' house was attacked by a group of vampires and Alison went there to help Melissa. Apparently, one of them had a gun with holy water bullets and he shot her. It's only a scratch on her thigh, but you know how these bullets affect vampires" – Mona told.

"What was she thinking of? She could've died!" – Noel put his hands on Ali's forehead and found that her body temperature was scorching hot.

"She's been unconscious for a while and her temperature just keeps on rising. It's only a matter of time before she's squirming in pain and having hallucinations" – Mona noted. Even though she was not so close to Alison, she was also worried about her.

"Wren is driving from Philly" – Caleb informed as he went into the bedroom. He was now dressed in decent human clothes: jeans, black tee and an ochre shirt.

"He might take a while" – Noel observed.

"We can only stall for now and try to reduce her fever" – Mona took a deep breath – "We have to take off her clothes"

"I'll grab some ice" – The werewolf left the room. He didn't even know Alison and it'd be awkward for him to stay there if he wasn't that necessary.

Noel and Mona started stripping the blonde down. However, this was proving to be a difficult task, as Ali began to roll around the bed in pain.

"Keep her steady!" – Mona ordered as Noel held the vampire's hips down. Only then could they take off her jeans and her shoes. The tops were going to be worse.

Alison winced in pain as Noel tried to raise her body. Then, Mona went behind her and took off her T-shirt, not before being elbowed right on the ribs anyway.

"Alison…" – Noel lowered her body on the mattress and wished he could take her pain away – "We have to clean up her wound. Otherwise, it'll infect her whole body" – He pointed at her thigh.

"We better not. She's moving around too much" – Mona replied – "Where's Caleb with his damn ice?!"

* * *

><p>Melissa and Aria were staying with Spencer in the hospital. Ezra left as soon as he dropped them because he didn't know her Spence very well and it'd be unfitting for him to stay. Right now, the younger Hastings was asleep on the bed. She had gauze wrapped around her neck to cover the wound caused by the vampire. Also, the doctors took a blood sample from her, which showed she'd used meth before attack. Aria had mixed thoughts on that. It made it easy to give Spencer a rational explanation for what happened when she wakes up, but Aria also wondered what drove her friend to it.<p>

"Aria, I've called my parents. You can leave now" – Melissa almost pitied the other girl. She was sitting by the windows and had her eyes fixed on Spencer.

"I think I'll stay" – Aria didn't tear her gaze away from her friend.

"Okay, but I have to go" – Melissa gave her a warm smile – "I'm gonna report what happened"

"Okay"

"Aria" – The older woman called again - "You don't have to stay. She'll wake tomorrow morning in the very least"

"I want to" – She reiterated.

As soon as Melissa left, Aria walked to the bed and ran a finger through Spencer's wavy hair. Thos brown threads were frailer now than they ever seemed to. This must be a side effect from the meth Spencer had been using.

"Spence…" – She wanted to protect her. She thought that pushing all her friends away was the best option, but, even so, Spencer got hurt. Aria couldn't even imagine what would've happened had she arrived a minute or two later. Yes, she was going to protect Spencer like she should've protected her brother a year ago. And, this time, she was going to make sure Spencer remained safe.

* * *

><p>When Alison regained conscience, she wished she had stayed asleep. Her whole body was aching, especially her right thigh and her head. Someone had stripped her but, in spite of her lack of clothes, she was burning in fever and had shivers every now and then.<p>

That was when those stabbing pains started.

"Noel, hold her down, please!" – A girl screamed, and strong hands tried to stop her from quivering.

"I'm trying!" – The male voice replied.

"I brought the ice" – Another male voice stated.

"Caleb, where've you been?!" – The girl whined.

"Toby called me. He was having a fit over Spencer and he even threatened to return to Rosewood" – Somebody placed something cold next to her. The thermal shock was enough to ease her pain for a few moments, but she knew it'd only get worse and worse.

"I've kept him safe in Ravenswood, he's not gonna throw that away" – The girl replied.

"Could you guys please help me?" – The strong hands pinning her body down were now struggling to contain her increased shivers.

A set of hands pushed her shoulders down while another tried to hold her hips on place. However, her body was uncontrollable now. That was when her mind went blank.

When she woke up, there was a blinding light coming from her bedroom window. She was standing there face to face with Emily, who seemed to be distraught about something.

"Alison, we can't keep going…" – The brunette said.

"What are you talking about?" – Ali asked.

"You. I can't handle this"

"You can't handle what, Emily?" – She held her hands.

Em tore her hands away from her touch – "You're a vampire, Alison!"

"Emily, please, wait! Let e explain…" – She begged and reached out the other girl.

"Don't you dare touch me!" – The brunette snapped and left, leaving the vampire in tears.

"Emily…" – She whispered.

Then, the whole scene dissolved into another scenario. There was a russet wooden door standing before Alison. Perplexed by that, she decided to open it. The door lead to a bedroom she couldn't recognize. A couple was making out on the mattress. Alison should've known better, but something dragged her feet to the bed. She let out a scream of surprise when she recognized the faces. It was Emily on top of Maya.

"Emily!" – She called out.

"A-Ali?!" – Her girlfriend lay back on the mattress and pulled the covers up to conceal her naked chest.

"What's going on here?!" – Her heart was breaking inside of her.

"You can't ask for anything, Alison" – Maya smirked – "You know you can't be with her. You're a vampire"

"Ali, please leave" – Emily asked, but she didn't move.

"I guess she likes watching. So let's put on a show, babe" – Maya taunted and rolled on top of Emily, kissing her neck and lowering her hand. This sight made Alison see red.

One second later, she stood before Emily's door. As soon as she opened it, the smell of blood filled up her nostrils. She panicked.

"Emily!" – She yelled, only to find the swimmer lying on her bed with her eyes wide open and her throat torn open. Alison screamed and ran to her. She checked for her pulse and didn't find it. She was dead.

"It's all your fault" – Suddenly, Maya appeared by the window – "She was murdered because you dragged her into your world, Alison"

"EMILY!" – She cried out.

Her mind faded to black only to find light again. This time, she was reliving one of those memories she had with Emily: she was crying on the kitchen when the brunette pulled her in for an embrace. Back then, she had struggled against Emily's arms, but now all she could do was rest her head and listen to that peaceful heartbreak.

"I'm not gonna leave you, Alison" - Emily whispered and kissed her hair. Then, she pulled Ali away a little so she could kiss her gently.

And then her mind disconnected.

* * *

><p>While Alison hallucinated, her friends were trying to pin her down. Noel was holding her arms; Caleb was holding her shoulders and Mona, her hips.<p>

"Emily…" – Alison shook her body and whispered.

For a moment, they stopped to look at each other. What the actual fuck?! But, as Alison continued to swerve back and forth on the bed, they went back to holding her down. At first, they thought it was only a random whisper. However, two minutes later, Alison murmured the same name again.

"Emily…" – And spasms shook her body violently.

"I can't ignore this. Is it Emily as in Emily Fields?" – Mona wondered as she dodged a kick.

"That's the only Emily I know" – Noel knew already that Alison had feelings for Emily; he just didn't imagine they'd be as deep as to cause Ali to moan her name on hallucinations.

The doorbell excused Caleb from saying something – "That must be Wren" – And he bolted out of the room.

"Are they…?" – Mona didn't know how to put into words.

"They liked each other. As far as I know, Alison pushed her away to keep her safe" – He answered as he did his best to pin his friend down without leaving any bruises on her arm.

That was when the shaking became unstoppable. Ali's arms and hips broke free from her friends' hands and she started to roll around on bed in pain. Luckily, Wren arrived there just in time.

"Hold her, quickly!" – The doctor ordered in his usual British accent.

"That's what we've been doing while you were on your away" – Caleb replied in an almost annoyed tone. The three hunters held their respective parts of Ali's body and tried to pin her down.

"Noel, let go her arms and hold her head" – Wren noticed.

"No! I might crush her skull if I hold too strong!" – He warned.

"You have to do this. Otherwise, she'll agonize to death" – The British explained in a calm voice. He'd treated cases like that and, as far as he's seen, Alison was lucky to be alive.

"EMILY!" - Alison cried and startled the group.

"I'll use my powers to restrain her energy. That might calm her a little bit more" – Noel was desperate as his fingers were deep in Ali's hair trying to find the right amount of strength. Then, he expanded his energy and used it to wrap around the blonde's, constraining a bit her movements.

"Perfect!" – Wren exclaimed as he got a needle and aimed for Ali's jugular. That was a dangerous move, but he figured that sticking the needle on her arm could cause more trouble. In a swift move, the needle pierced her skin – "It's a high dose of morphine. It will calm her down". Two seconds later, Alison was a dead weight on the mattress. Caleb, Mona and Noel let out a sigh.

"I'll give her the remedy, but I must warn you: it may not work" – Wren said sternly – "It will all depend on her body, but, for this to work properly, she'll have to drink human blood" - And then he started to clean the wound on Ali's right thigh.

The three friends shared a look again.

* * *

><p>Emily woke up to her phone vibrating. It had seven missed phone calls from Hanna and twenty texts, the last one saying: open up this damn door! So, she had no choice but to go downstairs and see what the blonde wanted.<p>

"Emily, what's up with you?!" – Hanna yelled as soon as she opened the door – "I've been calling you non-stop!"

"I overslept" – That was a lie because she barely slept. Sure, she closed her eyes and dozed off, but all she'd dream about was Ali – "What happened?"

"Spencer's house was attacked and she got slashed in the throat. Thank God the cut wasn't deep" – Emily's eyes widened when she heard the word "slashed" – "By the way, I can't reach Aria"

"Ali's missing too" – She commented.

"What? I thought she was staying with you" – Hanna frowned.

"She left in the middle of the night without her phone and her backpack" – Emil tried to disguise the anxiety in her voice and looked at Hanna. The blonde looked back at her, and they knew something weird was going on.

"Let's see Spencer first. Then, we'll handle the others…" – Emily followed Hanna to the car and the drove to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>As I told you, shit is about to get real lol<strong>

**Reviews:**

**leon7272: **I'm a bad girl, I am lol

**nerdgirl0123: **The question is: who's going to give blood to save Ali?

**InLoveWithEmison: **Melissa is okay, but Maya is up to shady things. Now you see how a holy water bullet affects a vampire. Had it hit, it would be the end of ALison ;(

**mcmeli: **You may get an idea in a few chapters. First, I have to save Alison lol

**H: **Nate will also go cray cray and he'll do insane things! That's up to you to deduce: the Montgomeries are a hunter clan, but that doesn't necessarily apply to the Hastings lol. See? I brought Hanna back from the dead! Hahahaha. Maya is troublesome: she told Emily about Ali being a vampire and now Ali is "missing" and Emily has to figure it out all by herself :/

**Guest: **Thanks! :)


End file.
